Sonic X 3: Blue Typhoon
by Kayla-Stone
Summary: After almost a year on Mobius, Emily is starting to feel more at home and is torn as she leaves Mobius. On this venture, she visits new worlds and meets interesting people, but she has a few enemies to deal with. Ixis, Scourge, Fiona, and an Eagle named Creek. But, Ixis has a trick up his sleeve that will turn Sonic's worlds upside-down. WARNING: Christian based, Please no flames.
1. Home away from Home

Chapter 1: The Home away from Home

"That's it Silver," Knuckles Echidna encouraged his new apprentice as he tried to use Chaos See. "Just relax into it."

Silver Hedgehog had been at it for nearly three hours, holding his white emerald and staring into its center. He had been Knuckles apprentice for six months. Silver already perfected Chaos Heal and Chaos Control, but Chaos See was different. No matter how hard he looked, he couldn't reach it.

He and Knuckles were sitting in the grass and under an old cotton tree. Knuckles had noticed that Silver focused better out in the open air, but when the time came for Silver to learn how to use the Master Emerald, he would have to learn in the Emerald Chamber.

Silver did as Knuckles suggested and relaxed his body, breathing slowly to not tense up again. He then noticed that everything around him blurred and faded. He ignored this and continued looking at the emerald, feeling he was closer this time. He focused harder, determined to it right this time. He felt himself almost sinking, but he wanted to get it right. Silver soon lost track of time and his eyes drooped slightly.

Suddenly, a hand covered the emerald and a firm voice was calling him.

"Silv! Wake up Silver!"

Silver came back to himself and looked at Knuckles. The echidna had a worried look on his face as he looked at Silver.

"What's wrong Knuckles?" Silver asked.

"You weren't answering me," Knuckles said. "It had been thirty minutes since you last spoke and I didn't like that blank look on your face. You okay?"

Silver nodded and stretched, feeling like he had slept for two hours. "I'm alright. I couldn't reach it though."

"You'll get it, kid." Knuckles assured him. "You ready for lunch?"

Silver nodded and stood. His legs and back was stiff from sitting for so long so he stretched again. Soon he and Knuckles were walking back to the village. Silver loved the Island as much as Knuckles did and was honored when Knuckles said that he had chosen Silver to be his apprentice. But Silver had to admit it bothered him that he couldn't control some of the emeralds. He knew it would take time, but sometimes he had to lay in bed with a warm washcloth on the back of his neck to relieve him of headaches and muscle stiffness.

When they walked inside the hut belonging to Knuckles, Saphron, Silver's blue parrot, greeted them. Silver had found him with a broken wing and had nursed him back to full health, but now Saphron liked living here so much he always came back. Saphron squawked and flew to Silver's shoulder. Silver stroked the parrots' bright blue feathers as he walked into the kitchen. Knuckles served some pineapples, grapes and nuts for lunch. Pineapples had become Silver's favorite food along with walnuts. Silver gave some of the grapes to Saphron and ate the rest.

Knuckles ate the same thing but with more grapes and an apple. He looked at his apprentice. Silver was young, but he was a fast learner. He already memorized all the tunnels in the island matrix and new the care system for the plants and gardens. Silver also knew the emergency devises in case they had unwanted company. But Knuckles knew that it was easier for Silver to control chaos energy when Emily was with him. With the two of them being Protectors, they balanced each other out and strengthened each other.

"You in the mood to see Knothole?" Knuckles asked.

Silver looked up from his meal and nodded. "I haven't been there since a week after we got home. When are we going?"

"After lunch," Knuckles said. "I need to help Tails with the finishing touches on the Blue Typhoon and you need a break from training."

Silver looked back at his plate. They were going to use the Blue Typhoon to take Emily home to Earth. It was a trip he wasn't looking forward to. When Emily went back to Earth, it was a big possibility that he would never see her again.

He looked back at Knuckles and smiled. "I'll get ready to go then and I'll put Saphron away."

* * *

The wind tugged at my hair as Sonic and I raced through New Mobius. It was an amazing city to be in; the people were nice and always said hello when you looked at them in the face.

It had been another six months since the team and I came back from fighting Mephilis. I had grown to like Mobius and felt quite at home there. But I still missed my home on Earth with my family.

I look to my left, where Sonic was keeping up with me easily. "Hurry up, slow poke!" I said as I extended my legs into an easy gliding motion, each stride sending me fifteen feet.

Sonic pulled up ahead of me and turned so he was running backwards, not missing a step. "Slow poke?" He asked. "Emily, Emily, you should know by now that's not my game."

With that he turned again and raced off. I roll my eyes and pick up the pace. I loved racing Sonic. It was my favorite thing to do besides riding my horse, Isabelle. And, racing kept my mind off of home and off of Silver. Silver had gone back to Angel Island for training and I had stayed in Knothole. I thought about Silver often; I haven't heard from him for nearly a month now. But I knew he was training to become the next Guardian of the Master Emerald.

Soon Sonic and I came to a stop at an Ice Cream Parlor called Chucks. It belonged to Sonic's uncle, Uncle Chuck, and it was the best place in Mobius to get ice cream and chilidogs.

Sonic gave me a thumbs up as we stopped. "You're getting better with those shoes." He commented. "I'll bet by the time we get you home you'll be breaking the sound barer."

"I doubt that," I said as we walk into the parlor. "These shoes may help me keep up with you, but there's no way I can break the sound barer."

Sonic and I take a seat at the bar as an elderly hedgehog came forward. His grey mustache and his grayish-blue fur giving him an air of wisdom around him.

"Hey Soni-boy, hello Emily," He greeted. "What can I do for you?"

"Hey Unk," Sonic said. "The usual for me; Chilidog on the warts."

"And a regular Mint Ice Cream Cone for me," I said, laughing a little at Sonic.

"Coming right up," Uncle Chuck said, walking to the back.

I look at Sonic and just shake my head. "You and your chilidogs,"

"What?" Sonic asked. "I like chilidogs, what can I say?"

"You have one every time we come here," I said.

Sonic shrugged. "I can't help it if my uncle makes the best chilidogs in Mobius."

I smile and look out the window. Sonic and I had become good friends over the few months that I stayed in Mobius. Maybe because I was one of those few people that could keep up with him when he's running (as long as he doesn't break the sound barer), or it's because we were both Christians. Sonic had come to Christ while he and the others were staying at my place on Earth. He was a different hedgehog ever since. He lead prayers, fought off Creatures in the Valley of Shadow, and he was building a small church for Knothole with Eli as its pastor. At least half of the Freedom fighters where Christians now; Sally came to Christ while Sonic was taking her for a walk and both came back with tears in their eyes. Knuckles also came to Christ as well as Cream and Amy. Rouge was still skeptical about our faith and felt she didn't need it. I could tell Shadow was sad for her, but he tried not to show it.

I look down at the small cross that hung around Sonic's neck. He and Tails had made some after we got back from fighting Mephilis and they never took them off. Silver also wore one, but he made his out whittled oak that grew on Angel Island.

"Here you go you two," Uncle Chuck said, handing us the food we ordered.

"Thanks Unk," Sonic said and took a bite of his chilidog.

I took a bite of my mint cone and simply melted at the taste. Mobian mint was stronger than Earth mint because the Mobians didn't add extra things to the flavor or the ice cream.

"Have you heard anything from Knuckles or Silver?" I asked.

Sonic swallowed his fist bite and grinned. "Nothing from Silver," He said. "But Knuckles checks in now and then. He says that Silver is doing good and he's already at Chaos See, but the kid's having trouble controlling it."

"I'm sure he'll get it," I said. "He did figure out Chaos Heal and Chaos Control practically on his own."

"True," Sonic said.

Suddenly, Sonics' wristwatch buzzed, making Sonic almost fall out of his chair. We both laugh as Sonic looked to see who was calling. It was Tails who was back in Knothole determined to finish the Blue Typhoon.

"Yo, what's up lil' bro?" Sonic asked when answering.

"I think she's ready to go," Tails said. "There's a few tweaks I need to make and we still need the Chaos and Master Emeralds, not to mention the food stores, but I think she's fit for flight. I was wondering if you and Emily wanted to see it."

"Sure thing Tails," Sonic said. "We'll be there in a Sonic Second."

"Man, when Tails wants something done, he gets it done." I said. "Wasn't he planning to get her done by Monsoon?"

"Yup," Sonic said. "He's right on time. You want to see you home in space?"

I nodded and finished off my cone as Sonic downed his Chilidog. I left a tip for Unckle Chuck and Sonic and I raced off toward Knothole.

* * *

I whistled at the shear size of the Blue Typhoon. It was much bigger than I imagined from the Sonic X series. But just like on TV, she was silver and blue in color and with artificial palm trees.

"Well, she's impressive Tails." I said. "I never imagined her to be so big."

"I've added a few things so it will make the trip easier." Tails informed us as we walked inside through the hangar. "But I'll show them to you guys in a moment. First, I think you'll like this while we're up there, Em."

Tails flipped on the lights to reveal several space jets. I recognized them all from Sonic X; Amy's jet, Cream's jet, Rouge's white and pink jet, and Tails' X Tornado. But one was different; It looked like a silver and hunter green X-Wing fighter from Star Wars.

Tails led us up to the green one and ran his fingers on the hull. "I call it the Nova. She used to be Chris', but she needed a tune up and thought you would like to have her. Shadow and I can show you how to fly it once we're up in space, then you can join Shadow and Rouge on Scouting missions. What do you think?"

I was awestruck. I walked up to the X-Wing and ran my hand along its side. The metal was cool and smooth to the touch. "Tails," I said after a while. "This is amazing! I don't know how to thank you."

"Just take care of her for me." Tails said. "That will be thanks enough. Ready to see the rest of the place?"

"We know we are,"

The three of us turned at the gruff voice to see Knuckles and Silver walking up to us. Silver was now only a bit shorter than Knuckles, but his eyes were still bright gold. He smiled when he saw me and came over to greet us. "Hey, how is everything?"

I embrace Silver. It had been too long since I last saw him. I pull away and smile at Silver. "Everything is good. Tails said that the Blue Typhoon is practically ready and we just need the Emeralds to power it up. He was just taking us on a tour, care to join us?"

For a moment, I thought Silver looked almost sad, like a cloud came over his face for only a second. But it was gone before I could really think about it and he covered it with his crooked smile. "Sure, we'd love to."

Tails grinned and began the tour. He first showed us the newly build bridge. It looked like the original bridge from the TV series with five control seats. Then Tails took us bellow deck to where the rooms where; he had to add a couple to fit Rouge, Silver and Shadow, but the rooms were cozy. Tails said I could have Chris' old room. The infirmary was next as well as the Emerald Room. The Emerald Room had been improved so it can use more energy without burning out the emeralds.

"I think with the improvements we'll be in Emily's galaxy in a months time." Tails said. "That is if we don't run into trouble along the way."

"Knowing us, Tails," Sonic said. "Its usually trouble running into US."

We all laughed lightly at Sonic's joke, but I had that tight feeling in my spine. Danger. I lightly look around so not to alarm the guys if it was a false alarm. I saw nothing, so I shrug off the feeling.

* * *

Above us looking in the hangar window was a green hedgehog with large scars on his chest. He smiled behind his sunglasses and pulled his leather jacket closer as he heard distant thunder roll.

He slid down the side of the hangar and landed nimbly to his feet. A rustle in the bushes nearby brought his girlfriend out of hiding. She was a red fox with black cloths. The hedgehog grinned at her as she approached him and knelt, both watching the freedom fighters and the human girl with them.

"What are they up to now, Scourge Honey?" Fiona Fox asked.

"They're planning a vacation to space, sweetie." Scourge replied. "Tails already has the Blue Tub-boat ready for flight and all he needs is Reds Master Emerald."

Fiona looked at the group as they left. There was a white hedgehog with them, and he and the human were always walking beside each other. "How're the new kids?"

Scourge shrugged. "Beats me. But what dose it matter? Ixis said he wanted them for some reason, both her and the albino. But if they're going into space, then we need a bounty hunter or something to go after them."

"Maybe Ixis can give us a hand in those aspects…" Fiona suggested. "I mean he has everything else."

Scourge was quiet for a moment. Ixis had called him and Fiona for a job against Sonic. The job was to retrieve the Albino Hedgehog and the Human girl unharmed and without leaving a sign that they were taken. So far that job had been impossible. The girl was always with Sonic and the others and this was the first time Scourge had seen the Albino.

Finally, Scourge nodded and the two of them walked back to their motorcycle that was left outside of Knothole and drove back to Ixis' base; which was in the Great Jungle. It was an old Eggman base, but it was sufficient.

The two walked inside and met with Ixis Naugus, who sat on his thrown with black cape draped under him.

"You two are back early," Ixis commented. "Did you catch them?"

"'Fraid not, Ixis." Scourge said. "Seems the girl is going home on Tails' Blue Typhoon, making it harder for us to get her and the Albino. Think you can give us a hand in ships and possible someone who can track them in space?"

Ixis rubbed his chin and smiled, showing several pointed teeth. "I'm already on the matter." He said. "I have a ship with several space jets that would chase down the Blue Typhoon easily. As for a hunter… You may enter now."

Ixis waved someone inside. Scourge and Fiona turned to see a Mobian Golden Eagle step out from a dark corner. His scarlet eyes were like gleaming rubies as he regarded Scourge and Fiona. Around these eyes a black mask making him look twice as evil. At his side was a gleaming sword that looked dangerously sharp even for the bearer. His feet were sandaled and each toe was tipped with a razor sharp talon. The eagle smiled at Scourge and Fiona, but it sent a cold shiver down their spines.

"Scourge and Fiona," Ixis said. "Meet your bounty hunter, Creek the Eagle. From what I hear he is the best in his trade and is famous for his tactics. You think you can catch these two, Creek?"

Creek looked at Ixis and nodded. "If I can hunt a single target around the globe, then I'm sure I can catch a weakling human and her albino hedgehog easily. I look forward to this job… It sounds like a 'fun' one."


	2. A New Chapter

Chapter 2: A New Chapter

While Tails and Knuckles worked on connecting the Master Emerald to the Blue Typhoon, Silver and I went out for a walk. It felt so good to have Silver beside me again, even if it was only until Knuckles and Tails were done working on the Blue Typhoon.

We both wore light raincoats since we were just coming out of Monsoon season. When I got back home, I would miss Monsoon the most. I loved the rain; listening to it patter on the roof, the distant thunder rolling and watching lightning flash in various colors. I look up at the darkening sky and breathed the fresh air that comes before it rains.

"I'm really going to miss Mobius when I get home Silv." I said, looking around at the trees that were green with budding leaves and blossoms. "It reminds me of home so much that it almost feels like home."

"I almost wish you didn't have to go," Silver replied, keeping his eyes down. "We've gone through everything together. I was hoping you would see me become the next Guardian."

I look at Silver. He did seem a bit down today. Was it because of my leaving? "Hey, chin up." I said, causing Silver to look at me. "At least we can go on one more adventure together. And trust me, this one is going to be interesting."

"Why do you say that?" Silver asked.

I look up at the clouds again before answering. "I've never been a fan of space travel. Sure I like it in books and fantasies, but never for myself."

Here, Silver finally gave a real smile. "Is the great Protector Emily Bridgestone afraid of venturing into the vastness of space? I never thought I'd see the day an adventure would make you nervous."

Silver ducked as threw a mock punch at him. He ran ahead of me and I activate my shoes, skating after him and weaving skillfully between trees. I caught up with Silver and tackled him, both of us rolling in the fresh, spring grass. We lay on our backs and laugh for a while. I knew Silver needed a pick me up, and simply playing around always did the trick. We watch the clouds for a while before I started another conversation. "I heard training is going good."

I heard Silver sigh. "Not as well as I hoped. I can't do a simple Chaos See. I keep sinking into the emerald and Knuckles has to wake me up. It's starting to get annoying."

"You'll get it," I assured him. "Be thankful that the Chaos Energy doesn't hurt you like it dose for me."

"The sword didn't hurt you." Silver said.

"True," I answered with a smile.

Silver and I had earned weapons from fighting Mephilis and saving Mobius from eternal darkness. I had a sword that could slice anything and blazed brightly sometimes. Silver had a helmet that glowed in dark places and acted like a shield. Knuckles had placed them on Angel Island for safe keeping until they were needed again.

"You think we might need them on our trip?" I ask Silver.

"I'll have to ask Knuckles," Silver said. "But I think that since they're our weapons, we can take them along."

Suddenly, a drop of rain fell on my cheek. Surprising me, I sit up and wipe it away. Soon, three drops landed on me, then six. Before Silver and I new it we were in the middle of a downpour. Silver and I pulled up our hoods and ran back to knothole, both of us laughing as we went. I knew my shoes didn't work as well in the mud and that they would need some drying, but it felt good to just run beside Silver.

Back at Sally's hut, Silver and I take off our coats and shake them off before bringing them inside. Sally was in the living room with NICOLE, her hand held computer. Silver and I walk in and sit beside her to see what she was doing. On NICOLE's screen were several star charts and maps of Galaxies.

"Trying to find Earth Sal?" I asked.

"At least the best way to it," Sally replied. "Nicole has found several charts so far, but not one toward Earth though."

"Earth is a fare distance from Mobius, Sally." NICOLE said. "But I presume these charts will come in as useful for the journey. Greetings Emily and Silver."

I blink and smile in surprise. "Hi Nicole. I didn't know you could recognize other people."

"It is part of my new programming installed by Rotor and Tails." NICOLE replied.

NICOLE scrolled through several other charts before one caught my eye. "Hold it Nicole, go back a couple."

NICOLE did and I smiled at the consolation I spotted. It was my favorite one to see in winter. Orion. "I know those stars," I said, pointing to Orion. "They come out every winter over Colorado. Maybe Nicole can make a search near those stars."

"Worth a shot," Sally said. "Nicole, search for planets close enough to this consolation to see it with the naked eye."

"Searching, Sally," NICOLE said.

Moments later, Bunny and Antoine came in. "Phew!" Bunny said as Antoine took her coat and shook the rainwater off. "It's rainin' cats n' dogs out there! Hey Silva, hey Em. How are y'all?"

"We're good, Bunny." Silver said. "I'm sure Knuckles is pleased about the rain. He had to move the Island up here early this year because of tropical storms. How are you two?"

"We are doing very well, Silvor" Antoine replied. "But I for one am none to happy about zis rain! Why cannot spring be hurrying along?"

I couldn't help but giggle at Antoine's heavy French accent as he talked. It made me wonder if that was why Bunny married him.

"Ah, the rain isn't that bad Ant." Said Sonic as he walked in and shook the water from his fur, making it stand up in crazy ways. "Besides, The Great Forest needs the moisture. Hey Sal, any luck?"

"We'll know when Nicole finishes her search." Sally answered. "Emily found a familiar consolation So Nicole's looking for planets close by to it."

"Speaking of Em," Sonic said looking at me. "Tails said that we'll be ready for take off tomorrow after we stock up. Knuckles' wondering if you could help stash the food for the trip."

"Sure," I answered. "I was hoping to see Angel Island one more time anyway. I mean, I did spend a great summer there."

"Alright," Sonic said. "I'll take you up there tomorrow morning. Shadow emailed us and he'll meet us there with Rouge."

"In that case," I said standing. "I better get my stuff together. Want to give me a hand Silv?"

Silver nodded and followed me out of Sally's hut. The others watched us leave, all feeling a sting of sorrow of the trip.

"Ya know," Bunny said. "I'm gonna miss that gal when she goes home."

"You can say that again Bunny." Sally said. "She's turned out to be a great Freedom Fighter."

"She sure has," Sonic agreed, remembering a few of the past missions for trashing Eggmans plans. She had picked up on Sonic's quick wit and ability to think on his feet. He would miss his human partner in crime. "But I think Silver's taking it harder than the rest of us. He doesn't talk about her going home at all and avoids the subject."

"Well, ze two of zem have been through a lot since Emily got here." Antoine said. "I do not blame him for being upset about her going home."

* * *

I looked under my bed for my blue backpack. It was a gift from Sonic for my nineteenth birthday while I was staying on Angel Island. I grabbed it and put it on my bed. Silver had pulled out a suite case and was helping me pack my cloths.

I first packed my iTouch. Tails had updated it so it was almost like NICOLE in more ways than one. Tails had recently made a pair of green headphones with an adjustable microphone. It was great for music and talking to my friends.

I pack these into the backpack and pick up the lock-picking kit I got from Rouge. This gift had come in handy lots of times, especially for my missions with the Freedom Fighters.

I put the kit in the backpack with my mind wandering. After such an action packed life here in Mobius, how am I going to cope with a quiet life at home? Here, I've become a fighter, a Freedom Fighter, while back home I barely stand up for myself. Back home I'm very shy and it takes a while for me to get comfortable enough to talk to other people, while here I can start any conversation easily. Why was I so different here than I was back home? What was the difference that made me braver here?

Silver heard me sigh and looked at me, recognizing that distant look in my eyes. He offered a small smile and came to stand by me. "Em?"

I blink and look at Silver. He was looking at me with a worried look in his eyes. "Em, are you alright?"

That question. It wasn't meant to hurt, but it cut deeply into my heart. I tried to smile and shrug it off, but a knot formed in my throat and my lip quivered.

"Hey," Silver said, taking my hand. "It'll be alright,"

"I know," I said, trying to calm myself down before I started sobbing. "I'm really going to miss you back home."

I embrace Silver, feeling like a complete fool. But I couldn't help but remember all of the adventures I had with Silver and the others. From fist meeting Silver on Eggmans ship with that metal band on him, to my getting shot to save Silver's life. From fighting Mephilis for the first time in the Emerald Chamber where he made Silver so sick to finally defeating Mephilis. I couldn't believe that this was possibly our last adventure together.

Silver and I held each other for a long time, letting hot tears fall. Finally, we broke the hug and I admitted a smile as I wiped away my tears. The fur under Silver's eyes was wet with his tears and he had to use the back of his glove to wipe them dry.

"You… you going to be okay?" Silver asked with a sniff.

I nodded. "What about you? Eggman is still out there, and he might still be keen on our abilities."

Silver smiled and waved at the matter. "Eggman needs both of us to anything efficient. Besides, didn't he need the Dark Emerald?"

I smile. The dark emerald was a jewel that Silver had encased Mephilis in, but not all the way. Now that Mephilis was locked away in a dagger and buried under a mountain, there was no such thing as a Dark Emerald. "True. But still be careful."

"You're going to make me cry again!" Silver said. "I'll be fine. Um… lets get you packed."

We lapsed into silence again as Silver and I finished packing my stuff. Most of the stuff I packed were gadgets that Tails made for me. I think I was his favorite test subject for new electronics. I now had a new laptop that I could access from my iTouch and it connected to Tails' computer and NICOLE, he wanted to see if it would work in different worlds. I also had a wrist communicator like the rest of the team so it was easier to stay connected. Tails had also updated my iTouch so I could easily hack into other computers if I needed to. I told him if he kept this up, the US Military would mistake me as the states most wanted.

Silver and I finished packing, and the result was two suitcases of cloths (Amy, Cream and Rouge often took me shopping, insisting that I needed a new wardrobe), a box of books and my backpack full of my gifts and the things that Tails made for me.

Silver and I sighed and looked at each other. "We should get these to the Blue Typhoon." I said. "So we aren't rushing around tomorrow."

Silver nodded and gestured to my baggage. A blue glow settled over them and lifted into the air. Silver kept his hand up as we walked out of my hut. "You want me to take something?"

Silver looked at the cloud of bags and pulled out my blue backpack. "I can handle the rest. Besides, I have to keep this ability strong."

"Sounds reasonable," I said, taking my bag and we walked toward Tails lab where the Blue Typhoon was being stored.

Silver and I walk into the ship and make our way to the living quarters. I open the door to my room and Silver and I enter it. I smile at the thought that Chris Thorndike had once lived in this room during the war with the Meterex. And now that I knew that Sonic and others existed, I would have to find Chris and his friends, just to see what they were like in person.

Silver set my bags down by the bed and looked around. It was very plain, with white walls and a bare floor. But Silver knew that sooner or later I would do something to this room to brighten it up.

My mood had brightened after that small cry and I was determined to look at the positives in this adventure. "Hey Silver, you want to explore a little before take off tomorrow?"

Silver's eyes brightened at my question. I loved it when they did that. The first time they brightened like that was after he first came to Christ and asked Jesus into his heart. And the black rings around Silvers eyes made them stand out more.

Silver nodded. "Sounds like fun. You lead the way."

I smile and we start. We walked down almost every hall and peaked into every door on the Blue Typhoon. All this exploring reminded me of when I first met Silver and we were escaping Eggman's base. We had slipped into a ventilation shaft and were making our way to the hangar. But Eggman caught us before we got there. So, in case we needed to get somewhere fast (or somewhere safe) I memorized where every vent was so we could use them as escape routs.

It wasn't long before Silver and I found ourselves in the Emerald Room where Tails and Knuckles were finishing up with the Master Emerald.

"That should do it, Tails." Knuckled said, rolling out from under a circuit board with a wrench. "We'll let it charge tonight and we should be ready by tomorrow."

"Thanks Knuckles," Tails said.

"You guys are done?" Silver asked.

Knuckles sat up and smiled. "Yup," He said. "We should be ready for space travel by tomorrow. You two ready?"

"I just have to pack a few things and I'll be ready." Silver said.

"Oh Tails!" I said. "How are we going to keep Izzy in here?"

Tails laughed. "Don't worry. That was one of the additions a made. It's a small stable that should be able to keep Izzy comfortable while in space. But I'll show it to you tomorrow when we start loading things up."

I smile at the fox. It had been a full year for me knowing about Sonic and the others while it had been two years for them. "Thanks Tails."

"Well Silv." Knuckled said, getting back up. "Lets head back to the island. We have a big day tomorrow."

Silver looked at his watch and was shocked to see it was six thirty at night. He looked at me and offered a crooked smile and a shrug. "Until tomorrow?"

"You can count on it," I answered. "See you tomorrow, Knux."

"Night Em." Knuckles replied. "Later Tails."

"Later Knuckles." Tails said as Knuckles and Silver walked out of the Blue Typhoon.

Tails looked up at me. His young face looking a little older since I first met him on earth. "It sure will be great to get the Blue Typhoon in the air again." He said. "I haven't flown it since we got back from fighting the Meterex."

"Sonic told me about that," I said, which was true. I had asked about the Blue Typhoon and he told me the whole story. "Think you'll be alright captaining it again?"

Tails looked down, memories of Cosmo returning to him. After that horrible day, Tails now knew the pain that Shadow felt on the day he lost Maria. Tails sighed and nodded. "I'll be bringing Cosmo's plant along so it'll almost be like she's on board again. But I'll be alright. It was a few years ago and the memories don't hurt as much now."

I grin at Tails, not sure what to say. But I could see why Cosmo liked him so much; he was bright and humble as well as kind and caring.

Another flash of lightning lit up the sky, making Tails and me jump. Neither of us liked lightning, but I liked it better when I was inside and watching it from a window. Back home, a storm had flooded our pasture once and trapped the horses away from the barn. My mom and I had to go out to get he horses across the new river. I had never had lightning come so close to me before. Ever since I had never liked being out in storms.

Tails flicks his tails and flew along the ground while I raced beside him. Knowing my shoes would short themselves out if I turned them on now, I kept at a run. Tails and I made it back to Sonic's hut and ducked inside breathing heavy and dripping wet. Sonic came around a corner from the kitchen and smiled when he saw us.

"You got caught in the rain?" He asked.

"Oh," I said, looking at my soaked jacket. "You can say that,"

Sonic laughed and got us a couple of towels. "Is she ready for flight Tails?"

"She will be by tomorrow." Tails answered, rubbing the towel on his head to dry it off. When he took it off, his orange fur stood up in several crazy directions like Sonic's did earlier. "Knuckles and I hooked the Master Emerald to it again so we're letting it charge the engines."

"Cool," Sonic said. "Hey, since its raining out and Sally is still searching for your system, you want to stay and watch a movie Em?"

"Sure," I answered, very reluctant to venture out in that storm again. "I haven't seen a movie in ages. What are we watching?"

"'Let 'er Fly.'" Sonic replied. "It's a good one."

"And my favorite!" Tails said. "It's about a Porcupine named Aaron who raised a legendary giant eagle called an Aery. But only Nobles are allowed to have Aeries, so he keeps her a secret. That is, until… What am I doing? I'll ruin the movie!"

I laughed. "Sounds like a great movie. Do you guys need help with dinner?"

"Na, I got it." Sonic said. "I'll give you one guess on what it is."

"Oh, wait! Don't tell me!" I said teasingly. "You made… Chilidogs."

"Nope, not this time." Sonic said, pulling pizza from the oven. It had cheese and ham on half with half of that with mushrooms and the other half of the pizza had pepperonis. "I've already had my fill of chilidogs today. Besides, pizza sounds better with a movie."

Tails and I laugh, but we take a couple of pieces and turn on the movie. Sonic and I sat on the couch while Tails lay on his stomach on the floor, resting his chin in his palms. The movie was really good. I haven't watched many Mobian movies, but this one reminded me of 'The Princess and the Bride" mixed with "Eragon." But I liked it, and it kept my mind off of what was coming tomorrow.

The movie ended and the rain had subsided to a light drizzle. So, I helped clean up dinner and grabbed my jacket for the walk back to my hut.

"Glad you could stay for the movie," Sonic said.

"Thanks for the pizza," I replied. "And I really liked that movie, it's now my favorite."

Tails laughed. "It's my favorite too. I'm thinking of bringing it along with a few other movies."

"Sounds like a plan to me," I replied. "See you both tomorrow,"

"Night Em," Sonic called as he and Tails waved goodnight and I walked back to my temporary home.

It was hard to believe this was my last night here, and I took time memorizing how everything looked so I could tell everyone back home. I would miss everyone once I got back. Sonic and I have had some amazing adventures while I was here. They were mostly missions to trash Eggman's plans and bases. But there were other adventures that I enjoyed, like exploring the deeper parts of the Great Jungle for power rings, one of which he gave me as a souvenir and I now wore around my neck with the necklace Silver gave me.

As I got to my hut, I let out a sigh, knowing very well that this was my last night. I walk in and take off my jacket and turning on some music from my iTouch. I open the drawers and suddenly realize I had already packed my favorite pajamas. So, I take the nightgown Sally let me borrow from the closet and put that on. I set my touch to sleep in an hour and left the music playing. I crawled into bed, suddenly realizing how tired I was. I fell asleep in moments after my head hit the pillow.


	3. Walking Among the Stars

Chapter 3: Walking Among Stars

Next morning, I unwillingly woke up at five o'clock and couldn't go back to sleep. I look out the window and sigh, I never felt so torn before. I both looked forward to this day, and dreaded it. I bit my lower lip and got up and dressed. I wore my favorite outfit; a pair of blue cargo pants with several pockets, a grey t-shirt with a western blouse that I tied instead of buttoning it. I put my Touch in my pocket with the headphones on and put on my shoes.

I was listening to _'Listen to your Heart'_ by DHT. It was a good song and it fit today very well. I activate my shoes and gently glide around the room, checking for bugs or glitches. I was so involved in what I was doing that I didn't hear Sonic enter the room. I nearly fell when I realized he was there and took off my headphones. I look at the blue blur and force a smile. He smiled back, his green eyes bright but with a sad tone to them.

"Morning Sonic," I said, deactivating my shoes. "Everything ready?"

"Yup," Sonic replied. "Tails got up early to check the Blue Typhoon's status. She's charged and ready to go as soon as we stock up. But you don't look ready."

I blushed. Ever since he had come to Christ, Sonic had a knack at knowing what was going on. "Is it that obvious?"

Sonic nodded.

I sighed. "I don't know what to think, Sonic. I want to go home; I miss my family and my friends. And I would like to see my grandparents again. Yet, since I got here to Mobius, it felt just like home, and I can't seem to bring myself to really want to leave."

Sonic grinned understandingly. He came forward flicked the ring on my necklace, making it glint.

"As long as you never forget this place," Sonic said. "This will always be home to you."

I smile at Sonic, I always felt better after talking with Sonic. Just being around Sonic made me feel better. Suddenly, Sonic changed the mood with a quick smile. "I came to see if you wanted one last run around the Great Forest before we shove off. It's a beautiful morning and I saw your light on. Want to go?"

"You bet!" I replied, following him out the door and around the Great Forest.

The wind tugged at my hair as I skated beside Sonic. We weren't going as fast as we usually go, but I didn't mind. It was fun just racing as fast my legs would carry me. Sonic lead me through the Great forest. I stayed by Sonic through the whole run. I leaped over logs and glided between trees with such ease I felt like I was flying.

Soon, Sonic stopped at a clearing where an apple tree was blossoming. Here, he and I sat down in the grass and rested. Sonic brought me here once before, but that was a month after Silver left for training. The apples were so fresh here and the sky seemed to always be bright blue.

I lay back and looked up at the sky, watching the clouds roll by. Sonic lay back too and we lay there in silence. At least until I heard Sonic chuckle. I look at him to see his eyes were closed and his arms supported the back of his head.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked.

"Just a memory," Sonic replied. "Like when you found out that Shadow cooked. Remember? It was they day after we met you. Shadow made breakfast to make up for scaring you."

"How can I forget?" I said. "I was still in those crutches with a bad ankle. I think that was the morning I found out I could sense chaos emeralds."

"That's right," Sonic said. "You should have seen the look on Shadow's face when we fond it in the pasture. He was shocked that you could sense them. Around here, humans are immune to chaos energy."

"I remember the day when Tails gave me the improved iTouch." I said. "He couldn't stop talking about all the things it can do."

Sonic chuckled again. "What about the time when you threw fruit at me?"

"Hey! That was an accident and you know it!" I said defensively, but soon we were both laughing.

"You ran quite a ways before I caught you." Sonic said. "Then Tails dumped a bucket of water on me."

I burst out laughing at the memory. "I wish you could have seen you're face after you uncurled!"

Sonic and I continued laughing until we lapsed into another silence. This time Sonic started the conversation. "Say, you never broke the sound barer, have you?"

I shook my head. "I don't have super speed like you do Sonic. It's only thanks to my shoes that I can keep up with you in the first place."

"Well then," Sonic said, standing up and looking down at me. He smiled and offered a hand. "Want to see what it's like?"

I smile back and take his hand. He hoisted me up to a sitting position. "I'd love to." I answered.

I stood and took both my hands, draping them over his shoulders, much like the way he did for Chris Thorndike. Before I new it, Sonic was speeding away at the speed of sound. I could hear a faint booming behind us as we broke the barer. I look ahead of us. Everything was a blur of light and color, and the feeling that I was flying rushed through my body, making it feel like there were butterflies in every inch of my body.

A moment later, Sonic was skidding to a halt in Knothole, leaving me breathless. My body was trembling and at first Sonic thought I was crying, but then I lifted my head and he found I was simply laughing. He looked at me in confusion at first, but then broke into a grin and laughed with me.

"I take it you had fun?" Sonic asked.

"Had fun?" I asked with bright eyes. "That was the most amazing feeling I've ever had! It was so exciting!"

Sonic grinned. He liked it when he made people smile; it always made him feel good. He let me go and I looked around. The sun was rising, and the left over rain drops on the leaves made everything glisten and the air was heavy with the smell of rain.

"Home sweet Knothole." I said, taking a deep breath of the fresh air.

Sonic smiled. "Now I'm wishing you could stay. It's been great trashing Eggman's toys with you."

I smile back. "I'll miss the adventures. Back home there aren't as many as there is here. I don't know how I'm going to cope with a quiet life."

Sonic chuckled as we walked to the hangar where the Blue Typhoon was. "The I suggest you live every moment to the fullest. Help wherever you can and see as much as you can. Try new things, anything you can think of. There's an adventure in everything ya know, you just have to look hard enough."

I thought about this and realized how right he was. I looked at Sonic and shake my head. "When did you get so wise?"

Sonic shrugged. "When you run around as much as I do, you learn one or two things. You ready to start loading?"

I nodded. "Let me get Izzy, Tails said that he had a small stable set up for her."

"Cool deal," Sonic replied. "I'll see you at the Blue Typhoon."

* * *

From a high tree with a pair of binoculars, Creek watched his prey. One target was the human, who was easy to find since she was the only one there. He already knew about her ability to sense danger, so that was why he remained at this distance.

He took his binoculars down and leaped out of his tree, landing nimble to his feet. He remained in a crouched position and listened. Scourge was nearby and he listened as the green hedgehog approached.

"What's new?" Scourge asked.

"The girl and the blue hedgehog just came back from a run." Creek reported, standing upright again.

"His name is Sonic," Scourge said, rolling his eyes. "And from what I gather, her name is Emily. Now what are they doing?"

Creek glared at Scourge. This hedgehog was lucky that Creek needed him alive. "They are preparing to depart. All they need is to stock up on food and other resources."

"And you know this…How?" Scourge asked.

Creek deepened his glare and snarled. "I listened to their conversation last night through a window."

"Without her sensing ya?" Scourge asked. "I'm impressed."

Suddenly, Creek lunged at the hedgehog, grabbed him by the collar of his leather jacket and pinned him to a tree. "I suggest you not get on my nerves hedgehog." Creek growled. "You may have killed your father, but you are far from the killer you think you are. I have killed over a thousand people in my lifetime, and I have now problem adding a green hedgehog to that list. You understand me?"

Quite shaken, Scourge nodded. Creek let him go and started walking off, feeling pleased with himself that he had shown the ignorant hedgehog his place. "Now lets hurry. We need to tell Ixis that they're preparing to leave Mobius."

* * *

I was riding Izzy bareback to the Blue Typhoon. I loved riding her through such amazing terrain. The green rose up around me and the branches past me as I rode, but this was slow motion compared to how fast Sonic could go.

I rode up to the Blue Typhoon and dismounted. Izzy seemed nervous about entering the Blue Typhoon, but after a moment she was more than willing to go in. Tails showed me to the make-shift stable he had set up for her; There was a stall that was big enough for her to be in for long periods of time, complete with a water bucket and hey net. There were even shaving for her. There was a water faucet over the bucket, making water chores easy. Her feed and hay where stored out of Izzy's reach and so was a rack for her tack. Sally had let me have the Mobian saddle and that was already hanging there.

After Izzy was put away, I realized that Shadow and Rouge were there. I smile and greet them. Shadow offered a small smile and shook my hand. Rouge offered a larger smile and we embraced.

"You ready for a space odyssey, hon?" She asked, sounding like a Vegas Showgirl.

I laughed. I loved it when she called me Hon. "Sort of." I said truthfully. "Half of me wants to go home and the other half wants to stay. I'll definitely be leaving half my heart on Mobius."

"And I'm sure Mobius won't feel the same after you leave." Shadow said. "We thought we'd come early to help load supplies."

"Thanks," Sonic said. "We need all the help can get getting it all in here. Knuckles said he had everything gathered so all we need to do is load everything."

Shadow lifted his chaos emerald and smirked. "Shall I?"

"I don't think we'll need that," Tails said. "I have the portal set up so we can use that."

* * *

Silver was finishing his packing. He was glad that he had only a few personal items that he needed, such as his chaos emerald, tooth brush, and extra pair of boots and a couple of gadgets from Tails.

Knuckles and the Chaotix had been busy gather supplies for the trip. There was a pile wooden crates filled with fruits and nuts and a couple of barrels of water, but Silver guessed that Tails already had a store of water and told Knuckles this, but Knuckles said that the barrels would act as an emergency supply.

Silver filled his backpack and invited Saphron onto his shoulder. The blue parrot was staying with Sally down in Knothole, since she was the only other one Saphron liked.

Silver went downstairs and out the front door, taking a deep breath of the tropical air around him. He walked over to the pile and looked at everything there. He smiled when he saw the pineapples in one crate, and the smile grew when he saw that another crate was completely filled with nothing but grapes.

Suddenly, a pair of hands covered his eyes. He was surprised that Saphron hadn't warned him and went tense for a moment but relaxed again.

"Reveal, my name," A voice hissed.

Silver crossed his arms and thought, sensing that whoever it was wasn't dangerous. "Hmm…" He said. "There are no gloves on you for one thing. There's no fur for another. I'm guessing… Emily Bridgestone."

The hands were removed and Silver turned to see my smiling face. I laughed as Silver and I embrace. While we were still hugging, Saphron squawked and marched to my shoulder. I click my tongue at him and stroke his chest.

"You're hear earlier than I thought," Silver said. "Knuckles and the Chaotix are still gathering stuff."

"We know," I reply. "Sonic, Shadow and Rouge went to find them and told me to see if you were ready."

"I'm ready," Silver said. "I just need to get Saphron to Sally's. What about you?"

I grin at Silver. He had become one of my closest friends during this journey in Mobius. We fought Mephilis together and braved The Valley of Shadow together. While in the Great Desert, Silver had been caught by a Mobian King Cobra along with the Sonic, Tails, and the rest of the guys. Sally, Bunny, Rouge and I had dressed up as dancing girls to rescue them. It was the craziest thing I had ever done, but I was glad we escaped the cobras.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," I answered. "But I'll never forget this place."

"Want to go find Knuckles and the others?" Silver asked. "Mainly just to see the Island?"

"I would love to." I answered, activating my shoes.

Silver smiled and levitated into the air with Saphron flapping beside him. Together we raced through Angel Island, but going slower than usual so I could see each detail. Silver and I were always exploring Angel Island before we left to fight Mephilis and we knew ever nook and cranie (Except Silver knew a few more places being Knuckles apprentice).

Silver and I weaved in and out between the trees and over the streams.

I was soon letting my mind wander. It wandered back to my first Easter here in Mobius. We were resting in Ironlock with a blind mobian hedgehog and his adoptive human mother. Then it turned to my first Christmas here. We spent it at Sonic's hut. It was then I got my new laptop from Tails and a shard of the Master Emerald from Knuckles that I now wore on a chain as a bracelet. I had given Silver a small snow-white crystal I found while exploring Angel Island one day. He wore it around his neck, but it was hard to see in his fur.

Suddenly, I spotted something purple in front of me and had to skid to a stop. It was Espio. He looked at me with his bright golden eyes from around another wooden crate filled with oranges and apples. He smiled as Silver lowered himself down to the ground and stood beside me.

"And where are you two going in such a hurry?" He asked.

"Sight seeing for one last time." I answered. "I've had some good memories here. Like my birthday fiasco."

Espio chuckled. "How could anyone forget that? That was the day you were shot, wasn't it?"

I nodded. It was also the day I got that moon-shaped mark on my wrist along with Silver that marked us as Protectors. That birthday was craziest birthday on record. First a party with seafood and gifts surprised me, then Knuckles took me to see the Master Emerald, then fake Silver attacked and kidnapped me. The rest was myself and Silver saving my parents, and me getting shot while protecting Silver. I still had scares from that day, but they served as a reminder of my adventures and how good God is.

"Is there anything we can help with?" Silver asked.

"This is our last load to gather." Espio said. "But you two can help load the Blue Typhoon."

Silver and I smile at him and walk back to the village to start loading. To my surprise, Knuckles, Sonic, Rouge, Shadow, Vector and Charmy where already there and getting ready to start loading things through the portal. Silver gestured to a few boxes and lifted them with his telekinesis. Shadow took a couple, Sonic took a couple and rushed back and fourth. Knuckles took several at a time, his strength still amazed me at times. Rouge used ropes and flew the packages to the Blue Typhoon. The Chaotix carried several at a time but not as many as Knuckles. Silver carried the most; it wore him out toward the end, but he did good. I on the other hand could only take one at a time. But I made good time. We were done in six trips. After everything was loaded, Tails began prepping the Blue Typhoon for takeoff.

Silver, myself, Knuckles, Sonic, Shadow and Rouge walked back to Knothole to pick up Cream and Amy and to drop Saphron off at Sally's. Sally put him away and came back with an odd look on her face. She stood in front of me, I was a head taller than her so she had to look up.

"It was a pleasure and an honor to have you in the Knothole Freedom Fighters, Emily." She said. "You will be greatly missed."

I smile at the squirrel. Only Sally called me Emily while everyone else called me Em. Even when I told her she could call me Em she insisted on calling me Emily.

"I'm going to miss you guys too." I replied. "It's been an honor fighting along side you and the other Freedom Fighters."

Sally offered a hand to shake, but I embraced her. My movement surprised her, but she hugged me back in the end. I had fought along side of Sally for almost a year Mobius time. I would miss her like I would miss everyone else.

We pull away and start making our way to the Blue Typhoon. My eyes continued to wander over Knothole, silently remembering my time there, like Tails' fifteenth birthday. We surprised him with a new welder and a programming device that Sonic and I stole from Robotnik. We had Sally and Rotor check it out before we gave it to Tails to make sure it didn't cause trouble later.

Then there was my first mission. I had so many jitters that Sonic and I had to go slower than usual. But thankfully, Sonic's encouraging personality kept me going. Plus, be paused mid-mission to pray over me for courage and strength, which made me feel better.

Oh, and I couldn't forget the day that Sally and Sonic came home with Sally as a Christian. I never had a clear sight of Sonic with tears (because he would either hide his face or wipe them away before they fell) but that day, I saw that the fur under his eyes and on his cheeks was wet with them as well as Sally's.

As I said before, Knothole had become my home away from home, just like Angel Island had. I wished I could stay, but I knew I had responsibilities back home.

"EM! Em sugah, wait up!"

I turn to see Bunny and Antoine running up to us. I smile at both of them as they stopped in front of us. Bunny wasn't a bit tired, but Antoine was huffing like he just ran a marathon.

"Didn't think I'd let ch'all go without sayin' good bye, didja?" She asked.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I replied and gave Bunny a hug. Even with all of her metal, it was comfortable embracing her.

"We sure are gonna miss y'all, Em." Bunny said.

"I'm gonna miss you guys too." I answered. "Those missions were great payback to old Egghead for all the trouble he caused me."

"I'll miss seein' ya in action." Bunny said as she and I pulled away.

Antoine cleared his voice, causing me to look at him. He handed me a booklet that was bound in leather. Most books in knothole had leather covers, making them look old. I took it from Antoine and open it, realizing it was a sword-sparing book so I could keep practicing.

"I thought zat you would enjoy zis." Antoine said. "Zinse moi will not be accompanying you on ze journey, zis shall go in moi place."

"Nothing can take you're place, Ant." I said, giving Antoine a hug. "But merci."

Antoine hugged me back. "Vous êtes bienvenu." He replied.

I let go of Antoine and chuckle. "My family is going to flip when they find out I can speak French."

"Eet iz a fine tongue to be speaking," Antoine agreed. "Oh, before I forget, somezing for both you and Silvor."

Silver shook his head. For as long as I have been here, Antoine had always pronounced Silver's name wrong and Silver always tried to correct him, but soon gave up like Sonic did.

Antoine then pulled out two very fine looking sabers. "Just as a parting gift to you two. Hopefully zey will be coming in handy on ze trip."

I took one saber and silver took the other. They were well made and well balanced. And being made for Mobians, my saber fit my hand perfectly (since I'm a short human, most Mobian things fit me fairly well)

"These are great Antoine." Silver said. "I'm sure they'll be useful."

We sank into silence as we walked to the Blue Typhoon. Cream and Amy joined us and we met everyone at the ship. Vector and the other Chaotix were there with a few bags. I look at them and look at the bags. "You guys are coming?"

"Why not?" Vector said. "No one will be interested in Angel Island now that the Master Emerald is on the Blue Typhoon."

"And with Monsoon coming to a close," Espio said. "The plants can take care of themselves by feeding off of the reserves. We thought we'd tag along for this trip."

"On the condition that you guys stay out of trouble!" Tails shouted from the cargo bay as he closed it and walked up to us. "Last time you nearly ruined a party Cosmo and I were planning."

"Not to worry, Tails," Vector said. "We'll be on our best behavior."

"If I remember right that was what you said last time I let you on board." I heard Tails mumble, and I had to fight back a giggle.

"Hey, how about a couple of pictures before you go?" Sally suggested, holding up NICOLE. "Nicole, switch to camera mode set timer for thirty seconds."

"Switching, Sally." NICOLE replied as Sally set NICOLE up on a box and rushed to the others for the picture.

I won't say where we all stood, but I will say we stood in somewhat groups. The Chaotix stood behind us with Charmy and Rouge in the air and Knuckles and Silver in front. I leaned forward with my hands on my knees throwing a peace sign with a wink. I stood between Sonic and Silver. Sonic had al the freedom fighters beside him, and Shadow was standing on the other side of Knuckles. The camera snapped not once but twice. Sally retrieved the picture and smiled as she showed it to us. She gave me the picture with a gentle smile. "I'll copy it for Knuckles and everyone else when they get back."

With one last hug fair-well to everyone, we boarded the Blue Typhoon and made our way to the main deck. Silver was following me at first, but then Knuckles stopped him.

"I need you in the Emerald Room." He said. "We need to get you used to the energy that the Master Emerald gives off and you need to learn how to activate it."

Silver nodded. "See you after the launch."

"Later Silv." I replied as the rest of us continued up.

I had already checked on Izzy, but I felt jittery. I wasn't sure about space travel, and never actually wanted to try it. But this was the easiest way home, so I would take my chances.

Up on the main deck. I took a seat where Chris used to sit and Typed in my name. Immediately a display screen came up on engine status and emerald stability.

"Looks like we're ready for launch Tails." I said. "She charged and ready for flight."

"Alright Knuckles, ready when you are." Tails said over the com.

* * *

"Copy that Tails." Knuckles replied and looked at his apprentice. "Ready?"

Silver nodded.

Knuckled turned to the master emerald and raised his palms. "I must remember that the servers are the seven chaos. The Controller unifies the chaos. Master Emerald, lend us your power."

The master emerald began to glow and energize the Blue Typhoon. Silver stood in amazement next to Knuckles as he memorized the words.

The engine hummed to life and the ship began to shake a bit.

* * *

Up on deck, Tails hand taken the controls as he looked at Shadow. "Shadow, re-rout the power to the main engine."

Shadow didn't answer but completed the task. I felt the ship lift as it rattled to life. I held onto the controls and squinted as G-forces pressed against my lungs.

"She's purring like a kitten, Tails," Sonic said, who didn't seem to be affected by the G-forces.

"I dose feel good to have her out of the shop." Tails said watching the skies ahead.

* * *

Below, back on Mobius, Sally and the other freedom fighters watched as the Blue Typhoon left the planet.

"Lord be with them." Sally prayed. "Take Emily home safely and bring Sonic and the others home safely as well."

"Amen to that, Sally girl." Bunny said. "Lord, I pray that we'll see Em again someday."

"Wi, Bunee." Antoine agreed. "I pray zat as well."

* * *

As the G's finally settled and I could open my eyes what I saw shocked and amazed me. There was nothing but a blanket of stars around us, and the glowing planet of Mobius bellow.

"Espio, could you take the wheel for me?" I asked.

The ninja nodded and took my seat as I stood and walked to the front of the deck and leaned against the rail to see the stars. They were brighter than I had ever seen, and with the planet below us, it amazed me on how creative the Lord truly was.

Shadow gave his controls to Amy and walked over to stand beside me. "I have seen that sight for most of my life while on the ARK." He said. "But it looks different knowing who is responsible for such a beautiful sight."

"You can say that again, Shadow." I said.

Shadow looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Are you trembling?"

I look at my hands and realize that I was. "I've never been in space before," I explained. "I guess I'm scared and excited at the same time."

"Give it time," Shadow said. "Both feelings will fade soon enough."

"At least until we start showing you how to fly the Nova." Sonic chimed in as he stood on my other side. "Trust me, it's one of the best feelings you can get flying one of those."

"I though running at the speed of sound had the best feeling." I teased.

Sonic shrugged. "Flying a space jet takes second place."

Sonic and I laugh as the Blue Typhoon floated away from mobius. Little did we know that following us was a dark colored ship with four new enemies, poised like a stalking fox after a rabbit, watching and waiting for the best moment to strike.

From inside, Creek watched the Blue Typhoon with hungery greed in his eye as he grinned wickedly. 'This will be more fun than I thought,' He thought as the Black Shadow silently followed the Blue Typhoon.


	4. A Plot Unfolds and an Unexpected Guest?

Chapter 4: A Plot Unfolds and an Unexpected… Guest?

Perhaps three hours after take off, Ixis stood in the center of the control room, his eyes glazed in concentration. He stood in front of a power gem. It wasn't as powerful as a chaos emerald, but it would be efficient for his purpose.

Creek, Scourge and Fiona stood off to the side. Fiona stood close to Scourge, unsure if she liked his idea of accepting Ixis' offer for a job.

Scourge looked at the eagle, who stood stock still and almost statue like. This gave him an eerie look; like the kind one gets from a painting where the eyes seem to follow you.

"What is he doing?" Scourge asked.

"Hush!" Creek snarled.

Scourge was silent for a moment longer, but curiosity was getting the better of him. "I'm part of this team too. Can't you tell me what he has in mind?"

"You're forgetting your place, Scourge." Creek said, giving Scourge a sidelong glare. This made Scourge step back a pace. Creek looked back at Ixis. "But if it will make you shut up, Ixis is providing us with a bargaining chip."

"And that would be…" Scourge started, but another glare from Creek closed his mouth with a snap.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash coming from the gem and a tall figure lay on the floor unconscious. As the gem dimmed, they could see that the guest was maybe nineteen or twenty, his auburn hair looked dark brown in the bad lighting. He wore a white lab coat with a light yellow turtleneck and blue jeans.

The young man moaned quietly and opened his blue eyes to look at his captors. He was very weak from being transported here so he couldn't focus his eyesight or clear his mind enough to speak.

Creek stepped forward and checked the young man's vital signs. If this was their new bargaining chip, then the kid had to be healthy. Creek looked at Ixis. "He's weak, but some rest will bring him to his feet."

"Take him to a cell and bind him." Ixis commanded. "When he comes to, give him something to eat so he will regain some strength. Fiona, help Creek. Scourge, you find a suitable planet where we can set up a trap for Sonic."

"Hold it!" Scourge said. "There is no way I'm letting her go alone with that creep!"

This almost made creek laugh. "Again, Bhim, you forget your place. I have no means to kill women, though I have in the past. As long as she dose not forget herself as you do, she is well protected in my presence."

"Bhim?" Scourge asked.

"It more fitting for you instead of Scourge." Creek said. "I don't call many by their given name, so no kills can be traced back to me."

This unnerved Scourge, but he went with Ixis while Fiona and Creek carried the boy to a cell. Scourge found a jungle planet and set the angle of the ship toward it and set it for warp speed. His mind remained on Fiona. This might have been the first time he was truly worried about his girlfriend. She was always able to hold her own, but this Creek guy gave Scourge the shivers, and he didn't want Fiona anywhere near the guy.

Before Scourge finished on the computer, he searched the name Bhim. What he found made his fist clench. It was Cherokee name and it meant Fearful.

"You wait," Scourge growled through his teeth. "I'll show you who's the fearful one around here! Especially if you lay hands on Fiona."

* * *

"You've got it this time, Silver." Knuckled said as he and Silver sat in the Emerald Room while Silver held the white chaos emerald. He looked into the emerald and squinted, determined not to loose himself this time. He decided to always have one thing in mind as he did this and use it as a safety line. He chose the memory fighting robots with Emily and Sonic while rescuing Emily's parents. Slowly he relaxed and tried to reach the chaos see.

As he watched, he noticed everything around him fade again. He immediately reached for that memory, hoping that his theory was correct. He didn't feel himself sink this time, but he felt light headed, like half of him was lifting though the rest of him remained sitting. Then he saw an image in the center of the emerald. Silver let go of the memory and reached for the image, but a bright white light and a dizzying feeling suddenly blinded him.

Soon his eyesight came back and he found he was staring at a light with three bulbs. There were no lights like that in the Emerald room. He blinked his eyes; they felt dry and rough, and blinking them almost burned. He slowly stirred and closed his eyes for a moment to stop the burning.

"Silv?"

Silver turned at the sound of his name and saw that Knuckles was sitting beside him. They were in the infirmary and Silver was lying on a bed. Knuckled leaned forward and took the cool cloth from Silver's head. "How do you feel?"

"Besides feeling like a limp balloon, I feel okay." Silver answered. "I almost had it that time. I saw a picture, but that's it. I just need something to keep myself from sinking."

"Well, you're a step closer." Knuckles said. "You were out for almost half an hour. Em just left to get something to eat. She thought that being here would help you… Heh, looks like she was right. Espio said that would take you a couple of hours before you would wake up."

Silver rubbed his eyes and forehead and slowly sat up. His head spun a little, but he remained upright. Soon I returned with a couple of apples for myself and Silver if he was awake and a small vine of grapes for Knuckles. I couldn't help but smile when I saw Silver sitting up.

"Hey," I said walking over and handing Silver the apple. "How are feeling?"

"I'm okay." Silver replied. "I almost had the Chaos See that time, but I lost focus and sank anyway."

"Hey, the fact that you almost had it is encouraging." I said. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and it slid open to reveal Tails, followed by Shadow and Rouge. Tails' eyes brightened when he saw that Silver was awake again and on the mend. "Looks like you're doing alright, Espio said it would take longer."

"You forget, Tails," I said. "Silver and I balance each other out. That's why I insisted on being here while he rested, I wanted to test out that theory."

"Well, looks like it worked." Knuckles said. "Maybe you can watch his training next time. Maybe having you around can help him harness Chaos See."

"I'd like that," I said. "That is, if Silver doesn't mind."

"Not at all," Silver said. "But I don't think I'll get back to training for a while."

"Nah," Knuckles said. "I'll let ya rest up before we try again. Did you need something, Tails?"

"Actually, I did," Shadow said. "I was wondering if Emily would like to learn how to fly the Nova. Rouge and I are going on a scouting mission since the scanners aren't going out very far."

"Sure," I said. "This should be interesting."

* * *

Meanwhile, Creek and Fiona had taken care of their prisoner. He was chained to a wall by his ankle as he slowly woke up. He sat up and rubbed the back of his neck as he looked around. He didn't like the situation he was in. Other than a painful ringing in his ears and being suddenly blinded by a white light, he didn't remember what happened.

He looked at the chain on his ankle and fiddled with it for a moment, hoping to somehow get it off. No such luck. The young man leaned against the wall of his cell and looked back in his memory for clues.

They were only clouded images, far away voices and the feeling of being carried away. He looked farther back to make sure that his other memories were still there.

His name was Christopher Thorndike, He lived in station square with his friends Helen, Francis, and Danny. His Mother was Linsey Thorndike and his father was Nelson Thorndike. He lived with his Grandfather as he went to collage for engineering.

His best friends were Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Cream. He had traveled with them into space and let them stay at his home while they were trapped on earth.

Chris breathed a sigh of relief knowing that all his memory was intact. 'Now,' He said looking around his cell. 'Who kidnapped me and what do they want? And where am I?'

Footsteps. Chris straitened as a red fox stepped into view. Chris thought at first that it was Tails, but this fox was bright red in color and only had one tail, and it was female. In her hands was a bowl with steam coming up from it. Her hair fell into her right eye a bit, but she grinned and brushed it away as she stepped into the cell and knelt in front of Chris.

"Good to see that you're awake," She said. "Still weak I suppose?"

Chris blinked and nodded. "Not as bad as I was though. Where am I?"

The fox shrugged. "Scourge landed us on some random jungle planet. Don't ask what planet it is because I aint got a clue. The names Fiona Fox, what do they call you?"

"Christopher." Chris replied. "Christopher Thorndike, but most people call me Chris. Mind if I ask why I'm here?"

"As me that again after you eat." Fiona said. "You need to get your strength back."

She gave Chris the bowl she brought and encouraged him to eat it. Chris hesitated at first, wondering what was in it. But thinking that if they wanted him dead they would have done it when he was weaker, he took a bite. It was beef stew; kinda plain, but it was good and he was hungery. He ate in silence and he studied Fiona. She wore black cloths that complimented her figure, and she had a belt with many different tools on it.

He finished the bowl and handed it to her. "Now, why am I here?"

"To meet an old friend of yours," Fiona answered. "I'm sure you're acquainted with Sonic the Hedgehog, aren't ya?"

Chris stiffened. So that's what was going on; he was going to be bait for Sonic! This was now quiet. Fiona took the bowl and started walking out.

She looked back at him before leaving. "Sorry for being the barer of bad news, kid. But some scores need settling. Be back in a while to see how you're doin, but right now, I need to get back to Scourge. Later, Chris."

"See ya." Chris replied quietly as she left.

He pulled his legs in and hugged them close. He had to think of a way to escape this place and warn Sonic. There had to be something… anything… he could do to escape this place.

* * *

Flying the Nova was the best feeling in the world! Tails had installed a port for my iTouch that acted as a radar and a video comlink. There were two handles for steering and the seat looked comfortable. Tails had given me Chris' old suit for when I fly the Nova. It was a bit heavy, but it fit close to my body. I insisted on leaving the boots, saying that my jet shoes would work just fine. And the helmet was more like a goldfish bowl, but there was a radio inside so I could stay in contact with others.

I was already in the air and flying. Shadow was walking me through the controls from his ship the Saber with Rouge's White Emerald beside him. I for one was already experimenting with a few of the controls, and learned how to shoot down an enemy by targeting a few asteroids.

Soon, I thought I'd practice my handling. I pulled up and performed a loop and a couple of barrel rolls.

"I'd say you're enjoying this, hon," Rouge said over the com.

"You bet I am! This is amazing!" I replied as I glided upside down over Shadow. I looked at him from there and winked at him before stabling myself on his other side. Shadow scowled at me and pressed the com button.

"You're worse than Sonic." He said.

I only laughed. "Girls like me only dream of doing things like this. I'm just enjoying this while I can."

Shadow looked back at his console and pressed a couple of buttons. "Lets get back to the task at hand. Em, turn on your radar and start scanning for anything up ahead."

"Aye sir." I said and turn on my radar.

It worked like a dream. The Blue Typhoon was a light blue blip on the screen while Shadow's and Rouges ships where green. Tails told me that if an enemy locked on to us, their white blip would turn red.

Suddenly, a white blip showed up on the edge of my scanner to the left. I look up, but see nothing. I call Shadow. "Shadow, I have something already."

"Really?" Shadow asked. He maneuvered around me and soon picked up the signal. "Sure enough. But whatever it is, it's metal and small. I may be a one-manned ship smaller than ours though."

"Why don't we check it out?" I asked. "If it's a manned ship, then maybe there's a planet nearby or a main ship that can point us toward it."

"Why?" Shadow asked.

"Because it will be interesting." I said. "Lets go."

Together, we steered toward the blip and went to investigate. Shadow took the lead and Rouge and I were on his wings. As we approached the blip, I looked up to see what it was. I gasped at what I saw; it was a robotic blue hedgehog much like Sonic, but its body was made of an engine of some kind and looked more menacing. It was in fact, Metal Sonic!

We all slow down to a hover as we look at our find and remained there in silence for a while. I had heard of Metal off and on around the Sonic stories, but he wasn't a popular character. But Shadow obviously knew him.

"How did he get out here?" He asked.

I decided to play dumb and pretend that I had no idea who this robot was. "You know that thing, Shads?"

"Everyone in knothole dose." Shadow replied. "His warp engines must have malfunctioned and he wound up out here. GUN has been looking for him since Sonic defeated him last time. "

Rouge did a scan of him and read the results. "He's still operational, just powered down for some reason."

"Well, what do we do with him?" I asked. "I don't think it would be a good idea to leave him out here."

"I would prefer to leave him." Shadow said. "He was extremely dangerous back on Mobius."

"Lets call home, just to see what they think." I said and patched myself to the Blue Typhoon. "This is Nova calling the Blue Typhoon. You read me?"

There was static for a moment, but then Tails' voice came through. "This is Blue Typhoon. Anything wrong Em?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong." I said. "But we found something interesting."

"Interesting huh?" I heard Sonic say coming closer to the com. "What did you find?"

"Well…" I said, not sure how to tell them about what we found. "It may be easier if I just show you guys."

I picked up my iTouch and snap a picture of Metal Sonic and sent it to Sonic's wristwatch. I new he received it because there was a ping. After that was nothing but stunned silence.

"Guys it's really bad when you get quiet like that," I said.

"Em, do you realize that this is Metal Sonic?" Sonic asked sounding shocked.

"Shadow just told me." I replied. "But what do we do with him? I personally vote we take him in."

I flinched in my seat at the resounding "WHAT?" coming from the other end then a chorus of voices asking why, if I was crazy, and explaining who and what Metal Sonic was.

"GUYS!" I finally shout through my iTouch. This made them all quiet down again. "Think about it, Metal might be useful in the future."

"When will we need an assassin robot?" I heard Vector ask. "That's why we have Espio."

Frankly, I could feel Espio's cold, ninja stare through the com, making me very thankful I was here and not there.

I heard a pound and a thud, and I could only imagine what happened. "And don't you forget it, Vector." I heard Espio say.

Sonic came back on. "Em, Metal is dangerous."

"That's what a couple of people said when I took on a gelding Arabian when he had been a stallion for seven years." I returned. "And he turned out to be the sweetest horse I had ever worked with."

"Metal isn't a horse." Sonic said. "He's a killer robot that functions off my thought process."

"Which means he's a THINKING machine." I said. "If we can show him a gentler side of life, he may change."

"I highly doubt he will change, Em." Sonic said. "He and I've been enemies since he was built."

"What dose the bible say about enemies." I asked.

"That's not fair." I heard Sonic say.

"It is so fair." I said. "Romans 12:20, 'If your enemy is hungry, give him food. If your enemy is thirsty, give him drink. In this doing you will heap burning coals on his head.'"

Another silence. As I waited for him to respond, I look up at Metal. Though I didn't know much about him, I thought he would be useful on the way to earth. All I had to do was tame him before we got there so he didn't fly off on a killing spree.

Finally Sonic answered. "Are you sure we can 'change his mind' for him?"

"Never know until we try." I answered. "And a very good friend of mine once told me; 'Nothing starts til you take action.'"

"Okay, that's not fair using one of my quotes." Sonic said, but I heard laughter in his voice. "Fine, tow him back. But if he acts up or hurts anyone, we're throwing back where we found him."

"Alright," I said. "We'll be back soon. Tails, dose the Nova have a tow cable?"

"No, but Rouge dose." Tails replied. "Just be careful guys."

"We will, Tails." I replied. "Over and out."

I close the line and look at Shadow. He opened the line through the jets. "I heard. Rouge,"

"Already on it," Rouge said.

She angled her cable and fired at Metal, getting a direct hit on his head. She then turned around and started heading back for the Blue Typhoon with Shadow and I on either side of Metal. I look over at the robot. He seemed harmless enough, but I couldn't help but wonder one thing; 'What on Earth was I getting myself into?'


	5. Metal and Flesh

Chapter 5: Metal and Flesh

By the time we got back to the Blue Typhoon, the whole gang was there and they were ready for a fight. I climbed out of the Nova and Knuckles had me stand by Silver.

Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and Shadow carried Metal Sonic to the infirmary until further notice. They laid him in one of the beds and strapped him down before Tails hooked him up to a machine that scanned brain activity for machines, again amazing me with his intelligence.

With all this finally done, the guys came back and just looked at the robot, obviously not happy about having him here.

"He won't break those bonds?" I asked.

"Nah," Sonic answered. "He only has super speed, not super strength like Knuckles. Thank God for that."

"When will he wake up?" Silver asked.

Tails shrugged. "My readings say that his processors are functioning efficiently and there was not much damage to his engines, data banks or his-"

"Tails," I said.

Tails looked at me. "What?"

"English please," I said.

Tails looked around at all the confused faces and blushed. I wondered if it was hard for him to be such a genius at times.

"He's working just fine," Tails said. "It appears he's just powered down. The only thing that's abnormal is that his battery power is low."

"That may explain why he's out." Shadow said. "He powered down to conserve energy."

"Should we… plug him in or something?" I asked. "Or would that be bad?"

"Having him here is bad," Sonic said. "But with him being tied up like this should stop him from causing trouble. Tails already has him plugged in and he's recharging now."

Amy looks at the robot on the bed. He lay on top of the blankets with his eyes off. "Well, there he is." She said. "What do we do with him?"

Espio looked at me. "What do you have in mind? You are the one who suggested bringing him aboard."

"I have to see what he's like first, Espio." I said. "Then I'll see if we can… well… tame him?"

"How do you suppose we do that?" Sonic asked.

"Like I said, I have to see what he's like first." I said. "I can't do a thing otherwise." I went quiet for a moment, I didn't like the atmosphere hovering over us and just needed to step back. "I need to ride Izzy. Tell me when he reboots?"

Sonic understood. He knew that I didn't like heavy situations, like difficult mission briefings. Often times I had to go out for a ride before the actual mission to calm myself down. He nodded. "Just keep your comlink on."

"Will do." I said with Silver right behind me.

* * *

It had been several hours since Fiona had left Chris alone after feeding him. In that time, Chris was slowly regaining his strength. He was now able to stand for short periods of time, but then he would need to sit down again and rest. The next time Fiona came down she caught him sleeping. She woke him and offered the food.

"So," Chris said, hoping to learn more out of Fiona. "Who are all my captors? Surely it's not just you and Scourge."

"It aint," Fiona replied. "Scourge is my boyfriend. The other two are Ixis and Creek. Ixis hire Scourge and me to find these two kids; A human girl and an albino hedgehog. Don't ask why, Ixis never told us. Then it turned out that the human is from earth and Sonic and the gang are escorting her home. So Ixis hired an eagle named Creek. Creek creeps me out; he says he's killed thousands in his lifetime and can hunt down anyone. Then Ixis found out about you and thought about using you as a bargaining chip."

"A bargaining chip?" Chris asked.

Fiona shook her head. "That's all you're getting out of me, kid. I've already said enough."

Chris leaned back. "I've never heard of either of them."

"Neither did I til I met them." Fiona said.

Suddenly, Creek marched by dragging a kind of cat creature behind him. Her body was like a humans, but she had white fur with his arms, legs, ear tips and tail tip tinted with light blue. Her ice blue eyes looked right at Chris. She had something like hair on her head, but it was white with the ends tinted blue and her catlike ears where twisted toward Chris. Her hind feet were like paws with hidden claws. She wore something like a small shirt and a flowing dress that covered her body. On her face was like a harness and his hands were bound. The human and the creature looked at each other for a long moment before Creek dragged her to a cell and chained her there.

Creek then appeared in front of Chris' cell. He was a golden eagle with bright red eyes and a sword at his side. He had a dark mask over his eyes, making him look menacing and terrible. Creek smirked evilly at Chris before walking off. Chris shivered as he passed.

"See what I mean?" Fiona asked. "Well, I'm needed back on deck. I'll be back later to check on you and I'll see what they want with our new guest here."

As Fiona walked out, Chris got up and looked through a window at the new guest. She was standing in the far corner with her head down and he bushy tail twisting slightly.

"Hey," Chris said gently, getting her attention. "Are you alright?"

The creature looked at him and opened her mouth as if to speak, but no words came out. The look of fear glinted in her ice blue eyes and she looked away again. After a moment she shook her head in answer.

"My name is Christopher." Chris said, trying to comfort her.

She looked at him and offered a small smile. She then walked over to him and held out a hand. Chris gave her his hand through the barred window and she took it, intertwining her fingers with his.

"We'll get out of this mess," Chris promised her. "You'll see."

* * *

After I rode and had taken care of Izzy, I had gone to bed, being almost nine in the evening Mobius time. As I slept, I dreamed of home, but with Metal Sonic living with us.

Suddenly, a red light shined in my eyes waking me. It was the silent alarm. I immediately open my communicator and call Tails. "Tails, this is Emily, what's going on?"

"Metal is awake." Tails answered. "Thankfully he isn't very strong so he's still tied to the bed where Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles put him."

"I'll be there in a flash." I replied. I got out of bed and got dressed.

Moments later, I was standing next to Tails and the others outside of the infirmary watching Metal look around with his bright red eyes. He struggled against the bonds and struggled to sit up to look around.

We all just watch him for a long moment before Silver looked at each of us. "Well, we didn't bring him here to look at,"

"You're right, Silv." I said. "And since I suggested we bring him here, I suppose I should talk to him or something."

"I don't like that idea," Knuckles said. "What if he gets loose with you in there?"

"Then Silver can hold him down with his telekinesis then you guys can throw him back out into space." I said, moving toward the door. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Before they could say more, I slipped into the infirmary and turned to face Metal. He had stopped struggling and was looking right at me with his red eyes. I took a steadying breath and forced a smile to show I was friendly.

"Hi there," I said, taking slow steps toward Metal. "My name is Emily, and I'd like to welcome you to the Blue Typhoon."

Metal was quiet for a moment more before answering, which really shocked me that he could speak. "It is not truly welcoming to have been bound to this bed. What is your cause for capturing me?"

"We didn't capture you," I said. "I was on a scouting mission with my friends when you showed up on my scanner. You were low on battery power so I thought we'd bring you here to fix up."

Metal was silent for a while so I thought I'd continue talking. "We mean you no harm, we just wanted to fix you up since you have minor damage."

"Why would you go out of your way for this unit?" Metal asked.

Though I was still shocked that Metal could talk, I just shrug. "I always find a way to help someone, even if he happens to be a robot."

"Your voice patterns and physical structure are forren to Mobius." Metal said. "What is your land of origin?"

I blush slightly. "This may be a shock, but I'm from the planet earth originally. I was transported to Mobius through a random wormhole while I was going back home from visiting a friend of mine. I landed near GUN HQ in the middle of winter where their robot 123-E-Omega found me. He took me to GUN to recover because I had hypothermia."

"And I suppose that GUN has provided you with this vessel to return you home?" Metal asked.

"Not really," I answered. "Luckily, I had a few friends that I stayed with and they decided to take me home themselves."

"I see." Metal said.

We sank into silence. I was continually watching his metallic body for any sign of violence. But as we talked, I saw that his body was relaxing and his voice didn't sound tense. I found it fascinating to talk with him, he had a lot of questions, and all I could do was answer. But this time, I asked the question.

"How did you wind up way out here?" I asked.

Metal looked at me. "My warping engine was badly damaged. It malfunctioned and warped this unit into the outer reaches of space while draining a large amount of battery power. Now the engine is damaged beyond all repair."

'Tails was right,' I thought. "I'm sorry to hear that. Is there any way to fix it?"

Metal shook his head. "I no longer have use for it. I am not regretful that it is damaged."

* * *

"So far so good," Tails said. "He doesn't look as hostel when she went in there."

The whole team was watching through the window while I talked with Metal. Sonic was pacing back and forth as he waited for this to be over.

Knuckles and the Chaotix were watching intently, all ready to go in if something happened. Silver kept his hand glowing, ready to hold back the robot. Amy had taken Cream back up on deck to keep us on course. Shadow stood beside Knuckles and Rouge with his arms crossed. He had seen my face when Metal first spoke and wondered what he had said.

"I don't like this," Sonic said, still pacing. "How long has she been in there?"

"No more than five minutes Sonic," Tails replied. "But things look like they're going-"

"Don't say it!" Sonic said. "Every time someone says something about a situation, it always turns for the worse."

Shadow turned to look at Sonic. "I've never seen you so tense."

"Well, we've watch each other's backs during missions back in Knothole." Sonic said. "I don't like the idea that she's in a room with a killing machine to try to talk to it!"

Silver looked at Sonic then at me through the window. He sighed and walked over to Sonic. "Here," He said, putting a hand on Sonic's shoulder and closed his eyes, sending his calming blue aura through Sonic's body. "This should help."

Silver felt Sonic relax under his touch. Sonic took a few breaths to further relax his tension before looking at Silver. "Thanks, I needed that."

"You looked like you did." Silver said, keeping his hand on Sonic's should. "I think she knows what she's doing. She did help defeat Mephilis last summer."

"Yeah, but this is like convincing Mehilis the Dark to be Mephilis the Light." Sonic said. "It won't be easy changing that robot's mind."

"I trust her," Espio said, looking at the two of them. "I've seen her gentle some of the creatures on Angel Island, I think she can handle a robot."

"You have more faith than I do, Espio." Knuckles said, not looking at them but continued to watch Metal Sonic and Emily.

* * *

In this time, I was starting to enjoy Metal's company. He asked many questions about where he was and what program I used to find him. I showed him my iTouch and explained that the radar on it found him.

"You can fly a space jet?" Metal asked.

I nodded. "I'm still learning all the controls, but so far I'm enjoying it." Suddenly, my stomach growled, demanding food. I hold my stomach and blush before looking at the time. It was nearly ten, no wonder I was hungry.

"It would appear that your fuel is low." Metal commented, keeping his voice even and emotionless.

"I guess so," I replied. "And you should recharge some more. I'll see you later."

Metal didn't reply but watch me leave the infirmary. Almost as soon as I was through the door, the team swarmed me with questions like if I was okay, what did Metal say and what had happened.

"Guys! GUYS!" I shouted, getting them all to be quiet again. "Before I answer any questions, I need food in my stomach before I fall over."

We all walk to the mess hall and I got myself an over easy egg and some toast. As I ate, I saw that Knuckles, Sonic, Tails and Silver were also eating; everyone else had eaten when Tails called them.

"So, what happened?" Silver asked.

"Nothing," I answered. "I actually liked talking with him. He talks with complicated words like Tails does sometimes and he asks a lot of questions."

"He didn't try anything?" Sonic asked.

I shook my head. "No, he just looked at me and around the room while we talked. I had no idea that he could talk, I thought all he could do was hear what I said."

"That's a new upgrade." Shadow said. "He had it the last time we fought. I was wondering what he said when you made that face."

"He said it wasn't very welcoming to be tied to a bed." I answered. "And he asked why we captured him."

I then retold our whole conversation from beginning to end. They were all listening intently to my words.

Back in the infirmary, Metal was analyzing the data he had received from me. He was searching through every file from GUN for information on this child, but there was nothing. He then analyzed my physical structure.

_'Lean muscles,'_ Metal thought as he went through his notes._ 'Naïve nature, possibly aged around fifteen years. Knows a little of mechanics, smart, ability to fight unknown. Considering slim to none. She is of no harm to this unit.'_

Metal relaxed again, now knowing that this girl was no threat.

* * *

Back on the mysterious planet, Chris had come to be an ally to the Creature, as he started calling her. She watched him with large blue eyes as he spoke kindly to her. He told her about Earth and his friends, his family, and how he missed them.

"Do you know why you're here?" Chris asked.

The Creature shook her head sadly and gripped a pure white gem that hung around her neck.

"I wish I didn't know," Chris said. "They're using me at bait for a good friend of mine. I've known him since I was twelve years old, and he had made a lot of enemies… as well as friends… I just hope he's okay."

The Creature reached her arm through the barred window and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and saw tears in her eyes. Why was she here? Did she know how worried Chris was? Chris could only guess. But those eyes told him that she too worried for someone, someone very close to her heart.

Suddenly she looked away from him and toward his cell door. She withdrew her hand and hissed. Chris looked to see Creek and a green hedgehog (He guess this was Scourge because Fiona stood close to him). Creek came forward and took off Chris' chains and dragged him out of the cell. The Creature hissed and showed all of her teeth in anger.

"Hush, beast!" Creek sneered. "You'll have your beauty back soon enough.

Chris looked at The Creature and shook his head. She growled, but nodded and backed down, her eyes never leaving Chris.

Creek lead Chris up several flights of stairs to a large room. In the middle of the room was a hunched over old man. He turned around to face Chris and Chris fought backwards. There was a single horn on his forehead, he had pointed teeth, bat-like ears and a claw for a left hand and blood red eyes. Chris decided this man was Ixis Naugus, the one responsible for capturing him. He also decided that Ixis was ugliest person he had ever seen.

"Ah, welcome Dr. Thorndike." Ixis said bowing slightly. "What an honor to meet the one human that Sonic will protect at all costs."

"Sonic has met worst baddies than you," Chris taunted. "Making a trap for him is just a waist of time."

"I highly doubt that, Dr. Thorndike." Ixis said. "Back on Mobius, Robotnik, (you know him as Eggman) greatly feared me. If you were wise, boy, you would too."

"I fear non but my Lord." Chris answered. He had come to Christ a couple of years after Sonic left to replace his loneliness.

Creek backhanded Chris in the nose sending the boy to the ground, causing his nose to bleed badly. "You will show respect to Ixis, you whelp."

"Now, now, Creek." Ixis said. "Lets not loose our temper. Scourge, prepare the transmission to the Blue Typhoon."

* * *

I resolved to check on Metal again after lunch. But for now it was my turn at the wheel and making sure that the emerald remained steady.

Silver was in the seat next to me and Cream and Amy where in the seats above us with Tails between them.

"You think Earth had changed at all since you've been gone Em?" Cream asked.

I turn in my seat to look at her. "I'm not sure. I hope that not much time has passed so my parents wouldn't be so worried. I really hope that they're alright; I left them in a difficult spot."

"I'm sure they're just fine Em." Amy said. "Who knows, maybe only a moment has passed."

"Or two whole months." I said, remembering that it was two months after Sonic and the team left when I wound up on Mobius and found out it had been a whole year for them.

"Either way," Silver said. "They'll be happy to see you again."

"And maybe you guys can meet my whole family this time." I said. "My siblings would love to meet you all."

Suddenly the message alert went off on the consoles.

Tails looked at it with confusion. "Who in the galaxy would be calling us?" He asked as he opened the message.

The face that came up made me gasp. It was the most horrible face I had ever seen. Sonic knew this face immediately and stiffened. "Ixis!" He said. "I thought we killed him five years ago!"

"I'm afraid not, dear Sonic." Ixis said, his raspy voice making me shiver. "I have a proposition for you."

"Whatever it is Ixis, the answer is no." Sonic replied.

"Are you sure about that answer, Sonic?" Ixis asked.

The camera turned to reveal a golden eagle holding a young man by the hair while the young man sat on his knees. His nose was bleeding badly and a black eye was forming. Though he was older and in this bad condition, Sonic recognized him almost instantly. "CHRIS!"

"Sonic," Chris replied sounding dazed. "I'll be fine… Don't-AH!"

Chris shouted in pain as the eagle tightened his grip in his hair and gave it a tug. This made Sonic angry.

"Let him go, Ixis!" Sonic snarled through his teeth.

"I will," Ixis said, bringing the camera back to him. "On one condition; the seven chaos emeralds."

"WHAT?!" Knuckles and Silver shouted.

"That is my deal." Ixis said. "The chaos emeralds for the boy. I am sending you my quadrants now. I expect you in a weeks time."

Here the message ended. Sonic was seething; his limbs shook and his eyes were closed. I had never seen Sonic so mad, and this made me worry. I got up from my seat and walked over to Sonic. I put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look at me.

"We'll get him back, Sonic." I said. "Just like you guys helped me get my parents, I'll help get Chris back. If we were able to journey through the Valley of Shadow and take down Mephilis, we can take this quack easily."

"Thanks Em." Sonic said, sounding like he was calming down again. "I appreciate it."

* * *

Back on the planet, Ixis had laughed and ordered that Chris be sent back down to his cell. Creek dragged him back down and was greeted by an angry hiss from The Creature.

Creek only laughed at her. "Since you like him so much, have him." He said, throwing Chris into her cell where he hit his head.

The Creature came over to Chris, took his head and laid it in her lap. She then tore a bit of her dress, dipped it into her bowl of water and proceeded to clean the blood from Chris' face.

Chris opened his eyes and met her worried eyes. He managed a weak smile as he spoke. "Thanks,"

She pressed a finger to his lips, urging him to be silent. Chris obeyed, his head throbbing too much to speak anyway. She cleaned the cloth out in the water bowl, turning the water red, and placed the cloth on his head where he had hit it.

She curled her tail and draped it over him to keep him warm. Chris was soon asleep, happy to know that he was safe in The Creature's presence.


	6. Clues

Chapter 6: Clues

The team and I were still staring at the screen where Ixis had shown his ugly mug. I stood next to Sonic as we both let the situation sink in.

'So that's Chris Thorndike.' I thought. 'Who would have thought I'd be meeting him on this venture?'

"Tails, can you find the planet that they're on?" Sonic asked.

"Already on it Sonic." Tails replied. "From the data he sent us, he's on a jungle planet just ahead of us."

Tails brought up an image of the planet. To me, it looked like earth, but there was more jungle and clouds than there was anything else. Sonic looked at it then rubbed his neck. Knuckles was looking at the whole planet deep in thought, then shook his head. "It'll take forever to find Chris in all that!"

"What we need is a team to go down there and find him." Shadow said. "I can chaos control the team there, but I'll need to rest afterwards. Sonic will go for sure."

"You're not leaving me out of this." I said. "I'm going with you."

Shadow nodded, agreeing that I should go. "And since you're going, Silver will go too."

Silver nodded and came to stand beside me. I smile at him, glad to see some action again.

"One more thing before we go," Sonic said. "As much as I hate this, we need Metal Sonic to go with us."

I look at Sonic in shock. "He's still unpredictable, Sonic."

"But I'd feel much better knowing that the rest of the crew are safe while we're down there." Sonic said. "If he escapes up here and I can't reach everyone in time, I would never forgive myself."

I look down and nodded. "I'll go get him then."

* * *

I hesitated before going into the infirmary. I took a breath and walk in, stopping shortly to see Metal was free from the bed. He was standing in the middle of the room rubbing his wrists. He watched as I enter the room, but made no move to attack.

We stared at each other for a moment before either of us spoke. Metal was the one that broke the silence. "Ropes cannot hold me down for long. But you have nothing to fear; seeing that you did come to this unit's rescue when you had no need to, you are of no real threat."

"Well," I said trying to calm down. "That's… good news."

Another silence followed. Metal finished rubbing his wrists and looked at me. He cocked his head at me and his eyes brightened. "Your stress levels are fairly higher than when you first entered. Query; Does seeing me standing unbound unnerve you?"

"Oh, it's not that," I said. "It's what I'm about to ask you."

Metal remained quiet, silently urging me to continue.

"But before I tell you," I said. "You have to promise in old Mobian that you will hurt no one on our team, no matter what Metal."

Metal remained quiet for a moment, as if thinking the proposition over. But finally he complied. "I promise that no harm will come to you or your teammates from my hand." He said in old mobian, so fluently that it sounded like it was his first language.

Happy with the result, and held up my agreement. "We're going down to a planet to rescue a boy named Chris Thorndike. Sonic, Shadow and Silver will be accompanying us down."

"Sssonic!" Metal hissed and started toward the door, but I got in his way.

"You promised Metal!" I reminded him. "And you're held by that oath! Sonic and his allies are part of the team and you will not harm them."

Metal seemed annoyed but obeyed. I then continued briefing him. "Chris is being held by a guy named Ixis Naugus. He's holding Chris ransom for the seven chaos emeralds. We need a way to find Ixis on that planet and get Chris out of there without handing over the emeralds. Sonic wants you down on the planet with us while he look for him. Think you can help us?"

Metal put a hand on his hip and rubbed under his nose, looking very much like Sonic. Suddenly he looked at me. "Query; Why dose Sonic want this unit on the planet surface?"

"Because you have to earn his trust yet," I answered. "He doesn't want you alone up here when he's not around. And being able to untie yourself doesn't help any."

Metal looked at the shredded ropes on the bed he lay on only moments before I walked in. He looked back at me and nodded. "Lead the way."

I smile slightly and open the door. "Remember, you promised you would not hurt anyone on our team."

"Understood." Metal said as he and I walked to the deck.

We got there and everyone went silent. Metal and Sonic glared at each other, but both held back. Silver tensed, his eyes darting from Metal to me. In his hands were our weapons (the sword and the helmet). Shadow stood stock still as Metal looked at him. "How do you plan on reaching the planet?"

Shadow pulled out a chaos emerald. "By using chaos control. But I need everyone touching in order to get everyone there safely."

Sonic nodded and put a hand on Shadow's shoulder. Silver took Shadows other shoulder and my hand. We smile at each other and Silver gets ready to help with the chaos. I look at Metal and offer a hand. Metal hesitated, but took it. It surprised me at how cold the metal was, and how strong the hand was; it held my hand firmly, but didn't crush or even hurt it.

Shadow lifted his emerald and squeezed it.

"Pray for us guys!" Sonic called to Knuckles, the girls, Tails and the Chaotix.

"Will do, Sonic!" Tails called, giving us a thumbs up.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow said, whisking the rescue team away toward the planet.

* * *

On the planet below, the weather was warm and humid, much like Angel Island. Strange creatures lurked in and out of the shadows of the forest, hunting other odd creatures.

Metal was scanning the area for the correct direction to go while Silver and I tended to the weary Shadow and Sonic kept look out.

"Knuckles would sure like this place." Sonic said after a moment.

Silver nodded in agreement. "It reminds me of Angel Island, at least almost. There's no chaos spikes."

"I've noticed that too," I said. "But I think it's a nice change for once. How're you doing Shadow?"

"I'm doing alright," Shadow answered. "Just a moment more."

Suddenly, the forest went silent. I had lived long enough on Angel Island to know that this meant a chaos spike, but for a place like this it meant predator. I grab my sword's hilt and stand. Silver drew the saber that Antoine had given him and prepared for a fight.

Suddenly, a small, grey creature darted out of the forest to our right, making us all turn to look at it. It was grey and looked like human-cat hybrid. Its grey fur was bristled as it stumbled and fought to keep running. Its bright green eyes were full of fear.

Next minute we discovered what had frightened it; A large canine-looking beast with stripes on it's hind quarters and a large jaw that opened up very widely. At first glance, I thought it looked like a Tasmanian Tiger. It pounced on the cat thing and roared in victory. All I could see was the pure terror on the cat things face.

I couldn't take it. "Guys, lets move! Metal, watch over Shadow." I said and started running toward it with Silver and Sonic beside me.

"Silver, hold back the predator while I knock it back. Em, you get the cat out of harms way." Sonic said.

"Got it!" Silver and I said in unison as we rushed to our jobs. I activate my shoes and make it to the cat's side as Silver knocked the predator away and held it down. I pick up the rather small creature and skate back to where Metal and Shadow were. It had snuggled close to my chest and was shivering as silent tears fell from its eyes. Its large ears were laid back as it hid it's face in my shirt.

I deactivate my shoes and pet it's head. It was no larger that a five year old child. The fur on it's head was more like black human hair that was braided in the back, and her ear-tips, paws and tail-tip was almost black in color.

"It's alright, little one." I said, trying to comfort the frightened thing. "You're safe now."

I looked up to see how Sonic and Silver were doing, and saw that they were now sending the creature away, limping and empty handed. Silver and Sonic came back to see what I was holding.

I sank to my knees and held the creature close. It's tears were slowly subsiding, but its bushy tail refused to remain still. She wore a long shirt or a one-piece dress that was belted in her middle. Finally, it looked up from my shirt and around at everyone with bright green eyes. It sniffed and rubbed its nose before looking up at me.

"Hi there," I said. "Are you alright?"

It nodded and offered a small smile before hiding its face in my shirt again. I look at my teammates for suggestions on what I was supposed to do now. Sonic knelt and touched the child. It tensed and snuggled closer to me.

"I think it likes you," Sonic said.

"Well, I did pick it up when you guys took care of that beast." I said before looking at Metal. "Metal, I need details on what this is."

Metal came and knelt in front of me to see the creature better. It turned to look at him from over her shoulder. Metal made a scan of it with his red eyes, maker the creature hide again. A moment after the scan, Metal gave a report. "Species unknown. Female. Age is approximately five years of age. Energy levels abnormally low, as you can clearly see."

I look down at the child and saw that she had fallen asleep in my arms. "Poor thing, she must have been chased by that thing for a while."

"Or the adrenalin is wearing off." Shadow said. "Remember when you had time to rest after Eggman caught you the first time? You had to stay in bed for a couple extra hours."

"How can I forget?" I asked with a light chuckle. I look at the child for a moment then up at the sun. It was setting behind that canopy of leaves and the night was getting chilly. "Well, for now we need some rest. I guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow to figure out what to do with her."

Sonic was about to argue, but seeing that there was no point in it he nodded and helped gather firewood. We ate a small meal of salted pork and fruit from the Blue Typhoon. The child slept through it all and I volunteered to watch over her for the night. Sonic took first watch and promised to wake Metal for his shift. The child slept in a curled position by my middle, breathing contently with her tail acting as a natural blanket.

I fell asleep on my side so not to disturb the sleeping kid. Silver slept close by, leaning against a tree. Shadow slept close to the fire, his jaw working as he dreamed. Metal remained awake for a while longer, updating what he knew about me;

'Ability to fight, possible.' He concluded. 'Speed, 56 MPH. Still no possible threat to this unit."

* * *

Chris awoke with his head somewhat bandaged and he was leaning against The Creature. She looked like a white lioness in her semi-curled position as she slept. He tail was still draped over Chris to keep him warm in the cold cell. Chris smiled and sighed contently. This woke The Creature up. She looked at Chris with loving eyes like a mother would give.

"Morning," Chris said. "Wish I knew your name so I stop calling you Creature."

Creature cocked her head at him for a moment then her eyes brightened with an idea. She revealed a claw on one of her hands and wrote into the dirt with it. She wrote three words, and Chris leaned forward to see what it was.

I AM INDUMA.

"Induma," Chris said. "What a pretty name. Well, I thank you for your kindness Induma."

Induma smiled and nodded, clearly happy to have her name back.

Chris' head throbbed suddenly, casing him to hold it as he sank back to a sitting position. Induma sat up and comforted him best she could. She had dumped the dark red water after taking care of Chris, so she just caressed his auburn hair.

Chris' mind wandered to Sonic. He remembered the day he thought Cream was upset with him, and Sonic came to cheer him up. It turned out that Cream had already forgiven him and even made him a crown of flowers.

"Lord," Chris mumbled. "Help us get through this. And protect Sonic."

Chris drifted back to sleep and Induma continued to caress his hair soothingly. In her heart, she was praying the same.

* * *

The next morning, I felt a poke on my forehead, disturbing me from a very peaceful sleep. I open my eyes and see that the child. I gasp and sit up in surprise. My sudden action made the child gasp as well and fall back on her rump, only just missing landing on her tail.

We look at each other for a long moment, then the child picked up her tail and played with it in her hands. "Sowy," She said, sounding very much like a four-year-old. "I didn't want to scare you. I just wanted to thank you fo saving me."

"Well, you're very welcome." I said, surprised that she could speak so well. "And I'm sorry for scaring you. What's your name?"

"Fwicker of da fowest Natacur." She answered. "Named after the firefwies that where fwying when I was born. What your name?"

"Emily," I answered. "And it's a pleasure to meet you Flicker."

I had to admit, Flicker was adorable! He green eyes were always large and full of curiosity. Her fluffy, fox-like tail was never still for more than a minute, and her ears were always swiveling, listening to different sounds.

Our conversation had wakened Metal. He stirred and turned on, looked at Flicker and me. Flicker stood and hid behind me for a moment. When she stood, she looked like a cat walking on her hind feet. She peeked around me at Metal before speaking. "You were the one with the wightning eyes." She said.

Metal cocked his head at her, making me laugh.

"I thing she means your scanner, Metal." I said. "She was still in shock from that thing yesterday when you scanned her."

Metal nodded in understanding and stood. He walked up to us and knelt to Flicker's height. "My identity is Metal Sonic 4.0. But I have been lately going by simply Metal."

Flicker looked at him, then cocked her head, signaling she didn't understand. Metal looked down for a moment then back at Flicker. "My name is Metal."

Flicker's eye lit up with understanding and stepped out from behind me. "I'm Fwicker." She said, walking up to him fearlessly. Nice to meet you."

By this time Sonic, Shadow and Silver had woken up and had come over to see what the commotion was. Sonic didn't like the fact that Metal was so close to the child. Silver was glad she was awake and smiled when he realized she could talk. Shadow somehow kept his face strait as he too knelt to her level.

I introduced them all to her, making Flicker grin. Shadow looked at her for a moment, then got an idea. He tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention. "We're looking for a friend of ours." He explained. "Em, let me see your touch please."

I hand him my iTouch and he typed in the entry code and hacked into the Blue Typhoon for the video. He snapped a couple of pictures of the eagle and Ixis and showed them to the girl. She recoiled at both.

"We believe these two have him," Shadow explained. "They called us yesterday afternoon saying that they want very special gems. Do you recognize them?"

Flicker shivered and nodded. "A while ago, a big star wanted in one of the deeper fowests. A day after, the pwincess of the waderside Natacur disappeared. A war was started and I wanted to stop it before it got worser. So, my older bwother Nomad and me went to find the star. We found it two days ago and found them bullying the pwincess. Dey made her swallow something then sent her away. Nomad and me thought we'd tell our viwage elders that we found her and started to leave, but him," She pointed at the image of Creek. "He stopped us and attacked. Nomad told me to wun and he would catch up. I wan, but stopped to see Nomad being cawied away."

Flicker stopped and sat on her heals as tears filled her eyes. I scoop her up and comfort her the way a mother would. Flicker leaned against my chest and continued. "I have been lost since then. I know that daddy and mommy are wowied about me and Nomad, but I can't go back until Nomad is safe."

_'Nobility,'_ I thought. _'Didn't think I'd see it in such a young kid.'_

"I hate to ask," Shadow said. "But do you think you can lead us there? We may be able to save your brother and the princess while we rescue Chris."

Flicker's eyes brightened again and nodded. "It not too far." She said. "But… Can I eat first? I'm hungwy."

Sonic chuckled and nodded. "Sure kid. We'll eat then we'll head out."

Flicker leaped out of my arms and smiled at us, showing sharp, cat-like teeth. "I'll get a fire started!" She said excitedly and raced off on all fours to the edge of camp and started collecting odd-looking fruits and wood.

Sonic then took a serious look and looked at each of us. "Sounds like we might need the supers. I know Ixis from a while back; he's a sorcerer of some kind and it's not fun to get tangled with him. And this Creek guy isn't my cup of tea either."

Shadow nodded. "With more emeralds, I'll be able to use chaos control without loosing so much energy." He pulled out his chaos emerald and squeezed it, making it glow brighter. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Save some food for me. Chaos Control!"

In a flash of gold, Shadow was gone. I look at the rest of the team. They all looked a bit uneasy about our new enemies (all save Metal that is). I smile at them, trying to assure them that everything was going to turn out alright in the end.

We hear an 'Oof!' and turn to see Flicker had gathered plenty of wood and had stumbled with her last load, falling flat on her chin. We laugh at her cuteness and help her up.

"You alright?" Silver asked, dusting her dress off.

"Yup," She replied. "Where's Shoa?"

"You mean Shadow," Sonic said. "He went to pick up a couple of things. Need help?"

"Nope, I got it," Flicker said, placing the wood in a small pile in a large patch of dirt. She then pulled out a piece of fruit and cut it open with one of her claws. Almost immediately, flames leaped up out of the fruit as she poured the fiery juice inside onto the wood, which ignited instantly.

"Fascinating." Metal said taking the husk of the fruit and analyzing it.

"It's a fire fwuit." Flicker explained. "Daddy showed me how to use dem whenever I was out in the fowest."

We soon started cooking breakfast as we waited for Shadow to return. I leaned against a nearby tree and watched the fire crackle. I didn't like the idea of facing a sorcerer, but I didn't have much choice, did I. Besides, I knew that the Lord was on my side, and nothing would change that. I just hoped we made it through this challenge in one piece.


	7. Rescue Plan and Desaster

Chapter 7: Rescue Plan and Disaster

By the next morning, Chris was able to stay awake long enough to eat. However, Fiona didn't want to go into the cell with Induma and her sharp teeth and claws. Instead, she slid the bowl under the door and left. Induma took the bowl and insisted on feeding Chris herself.

After eating, Chris did feel better and was able to sit up. Induma sat on her 'knees' and looked at him with soft eyes. Chris took time to look at her jewel that hung around her neck. It was shaped like a dove and seemed to catch the small amounts of light that was in the cell.

"Where did you get that necklace?" Chris asked.

Induma touched it and smiled sadly. She took it off and placed it in Chris' hand. Chris looked at it, then up at her. She smiled and lifted his hand to where his heart was. Then she placed a hand on her heart.

It took Chris a moment then up at her. "I see. You're in love, aren't you?"

Induma nodded. She looked away for a moment and Chris guessed the rest. "You're worried about him?"

She nodded again and held her shoulders as she fought back sobs. Chris leaned forward and put a hand on her shoulder, surprised at how soft her fur was. "Don't worry Induma, we'll get out of here. One way or another."

Induma looked at Chris and smiled. Suddenly, a sound in the cell across from them surprised the two of them. Induma took her necklace back, stood up and stood defensively in front of Chris. Slowly, a figure emerged from the shadows; his grey eyes were large due to being in the dark for so long. His black fur made it hard to see him clearly, but he had a tail like a mountain lions, and gleaming amber gem around his neck. He stood at the bars and Chris could see he had cut on his on his eye that would be a scar.

"Di-did you say, Induma?" He asked, almost at a whisper.

Induma's eyes widened and she rushed to the bars. The black creature's eye also widened with shock and joy at seeing her. "Induma! Thank goodness you're alright! You're father has been worried about you and has made war with our people thinking that we stole you!"

Induma moved her lips to speak and got as far as a sentence before she caught herself, remembering that she couldn't speak.

"Induma?" The male asked. "What's wrong?"

"She can't speak." Chris said also standing to stand next to Induma. "I'm Christopher Thorndike. Who are you? And how do you know Induma?"

The male looked at Chris intently before answering. "My name is Nomad. I've secretly known Induma for most of my life and loved her for just as long. She where's a necklace I made her when I was sixteen summers, when I promised I would always protect her."

Chris looked at the necklace on Nomad. It was amber colored, and it was also dove, but his was in flight.

* * *

"Is that it?" Sonic asked Flicker as we looked at a very large, black spacecraft.

The young natacur nodded. "Dats it. I hope Nomad is alwite, that golden one wealy hurt him."

"Don't worry," Shadow said. "We'll get him back. But we need you safe, stay here and out of sight."

"I wanna go to!" Flicker said.

"Sssh!" We all hiss as I grab the child and cover her mouth.

We walk a ways back before I let go of her. "We need you here for your own protection. It might get very dangerous for you in there."

"I want to save my bwother!" Flicker said.

"I know you do," I said. "But you've already helped him a lot by bringing us here to get him out. You saw what Creek did to him, right?"

Flicker looked down at her feet and nodded.

"That's why you need to stay here while we get them out." I said. "Your job now is keep a safe place ready for us to meet when we come out, okay? It's a big job."

Flicker looked up at me and nodded. "Okay,"

"That's a good girl." I said. "And don't worry, we'll be out again in no time." I stand and look at my teammates with a confident smile. "Lets hurry."

* * *

On a TV monitor, Scourge grinned as he saw us sneak into the ship. He turned in his swiveling chair to where Ixis stood. "Well Ixis, Sonic and his gang are letting themselves in."

"Who all is there?" Ixis asked in his raspy voice.

Scourge looked at the screen again. "The… Human kid, the Albino, Shadow, and some robot that looks like Sonic. Heh, Sonic's got a bigger ego than I thought."

"Good," Ixis answered. "They can, watch the show. Creek, prepare for the up rising."

"Yes sire." Creek answered with a bow and left the room.

* * *

We walked nearly aimlessly through hallway after hallway. Thankfully, Metal's scanners kept us in a somewhat right direction.

Finally, he brought us to a halt at a fork. "The left will lead to the dungeon where the prisoners are being held." Metal explained, looking in that direction. He looked at the hall to the right before answering. "I am picking up strange readings to the right."

Sonic weighed the options. Suddenly he snapped is fingers and looked at us. "Looks like we need to split up. I'll take Emily and Silver to take care of Ixis and his goony's while Shadow takes Metal to the dungeon to free Chris and the Natacure. Sound like a plan?"

Shadow looked at Metal untrustingly, but nodded.

"Good," Sonic said, taking his pack off and handing Shadow an emerald. "Just in case you need it. You two be careful down there."

"Just pray for us." Shadow said, taking the emeralds.

It amazed me at how close the two had gotten as friends since they both came to Christ. They still quarreled at times, but for the most part they worked together as allies.

Shadow motioned to Metal to follow him and the two ran down the left hallway, which left the right hallway to us.

"What are you getting Em?" Silver asked.

"A feeling that we should have gone with Shadow and Metal." I answered. "There's definitely danger down that way, similar to the danger we met in the Valley of Shadow."

Sonic turned to us and smiled his famous comforting smile. "Don't worry. The Lord is with us through and through. Just like back on Mobius when we went on missions. He'll help us here too."

Sonic's words comforted Silver and me as we too journeyed down the right hallway.

* * *

"We are getting close." Metal announced. "I am detecting three life forms ahead."

"Good," Shadow said. "That's all we need is three."

Soon they made it to the dungeon level and slowed to a walk. It was dead silent in the place and this made Shadow uneasy.

"Chris?" Shadow called, keeping his voice low. "Christopher Thorndike? Are you down here?"

"Shadow?" Came an answer. "Shadow is that you?"

Shadow rushed up to a cell and looked in. There stood a young man in his early twenties next to a white female natacur. He looked a bit banged up, but Shadow could tell this was Chris. Chris came to the bars with a broad smile on his face. "Boy am I glad to see you! I knew that blast from the Meterex didn't kill you."

"We can catch up with each other later." Shadow said. "Right now, lets get you and the other two out. Metal, can you open the lock?"

"Affirmative." Metal responded and inserted a finger into the lock. After only five seconds, Metal had opened the lock and the door swung open. The female Natacur helped Chris walk out of the cell and she motioned to the cell across from them. Inside was a black Natacur male. Metal quickly unlocked his cell and the two Natacur embraced.

"Now, lets get out of…" Shadow was saying but a high-pitched whine reached his ears. It didn't hurt, so he turned his ears to the sound. As he listened, he felt his head begin to swim.

Soon he was being shaken by Metal. Shadow woke up to meet the robots red eyes. "Shadow, you were offline for five minutes. Is there something wrong?"

"I'm fine," Shadow said, holding his forehead. "But I have a feeling that Silver, Sonic and Emily are in trouble. Hurry!"

Shadow raced off toward the place they came in with everyone on his heals.

"Who are Silver and Emily?" Chris asked.

"I'll explain later." Shadow said. "When we get out of this mess."

* * *

By this time, Sonic, Silver and I made it to a rather large room. It appeared empty, but then again so did the cave we faugh Mephilis in. I was on edge; my back was tight and I kept a hand on my sword hilt.

"Seems quiet," Sonic said, stepping forward.

"I wouldn't say so," I said. "I am not enjoying this room at all."

As if on queue, both Silver and Sonic pricked their ears as if listening to something. I listen too, but heard nothing. "What? Is something coming?"

"Don't you hear that?" Silver asked.

"Hear what?" I asked.

"That… Whine." Silver answered, like he was deep in thought.

I look at Sonic. He was also listening to whatever sound they were hearing. I put a hand to my ear and could just barely hear a soft whine. But listening to it made my eardrums hurt.

"What an annoying sound." I said, rubbing my ear. "I don't see how you two can… Silver?"

I had looked at Silver and realized how blank his face looked I walk over to him and snap my fingers. "Silv? Silv! Snap out of it! What's wrong?"

Suddenly I heard a raspy laugh. I turn and draw my sword to see Ixis standing at the top of a flight of stairs. He looked more frightening in person than he did on the screen. His black cloak billowing as he walked and his wrinkled face made him look like an anti-Yoda. Beside him strode Creek, the golden eagle that had held Chris by the hair.

"They are just simply enjoying the sound they're hearing." Ixis said, standing next to Sonic, who didn't move a muscle. "A fascinating feature that I designed. Only hedgehogs can hear it clearly so they are ensnared easier. Besides, I need him cooperative for our little project."

"Over my dead body, Ixis!" I said, pointing my sword toward the monster.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Ixis said, shaking his head. "I wouldn't be so hasty, sweet heart."

"What is it with these pet names?" I ask. "First Eggman with 'My Dear,' and now 'Sweet Heart'? My name is Emily! And don't you forget it!"

Suddenly, I heard a gun click beside me. I turn with a smile, expecting Shadow, but I see a female fox with a gun pointing at Silver. "Let's not make things more messy than they need to be, kay hon?" She said.

I snarl at her but I lower my sword. I was suddenly caught from behind by my arms and yanks to the floor. I look up to see a green hedgehog with earplugs in. He sneered at me as I lay on the floor.

I look over at Sonic (Who had the chaos emeralds in a brown backpack), he was totally zoned out as Creek took the emeralds and placed them in seven different machines that reminded me of the thing that turned Sonic into a werehog. Creek then guided Sonic to the center of the room and left him there.

I needed Silver to snap out of whatever trance he was in so we could get out of here. I look up at Scourge (I didn't know much about him, but enough to know who he was) and again noticed the earplugs. That gives me an idea. I grab my ear buds and plug them into my touch. I look to make sure that Scourge wasn't looking, but he was watching Creek and Ixis work with Sonic. I crawl over to Silver and slip my ear buds into his ears. I go through my list of songs and pick a Cascada song called 'Neverending Dream' and press play. I knew the beat would wake Silver soon, but I couldn't help but worry.

I look back at what Ixis and Creek were doing and realized they were already behind a control panel and Ixis had thrown a switch. The machines hummed to life and the chaos levels rose drastically, making my back feel like someone had grabbed it and was trying to rip it out. I yelped in pain held my chest as the pain spread to my ribs.

Soon Silver had woken up from his trance and quickly remembered what was going on. He saw me in pain from the chaos and he gripped my shoulders, sending wave after wave of his calming ability. I leaned against him and gripped his arm.

I didn't look to see what was happening to Sonic. All I heard was his pained yells. Finally the chaos levels dropped and the yelling stopped. Shaking from the energy, I look up to see Sonic in Super Form laying on the floor. But he looked… different. His spikes were roughed in places and his gloves were torn. Slowly, Sonic began picking himself up off the ground and looked around. His eyes were neon red and seemed to pulse and he had grown long fangs.

Sonic stood and looked at himself as if he was looking at a new set of cloths. "Hmm…" He hummed in thought. "Not bad, for a speedy Mr. Goody Two Shoes. Who called?"

"That would be I," Ixis said. "Welcome to you."

"Thanks," Sonic said, but it didn't exactly sound like the Sonic I knew.

Sonic then turned and looked at Silver and me. I felt myself shrink as my back tightened again. Sonic grinned, revealing sharp fangs.

"S-Sonic?" I ventured. "A-are you okay?"

"Sonic's not available at this time, cutie." Sonic replied. "But I'm doing alright, thanks for asking. I am Fleetway, the new inhibitor of this body."

I was scared sure, but I was also mad. I stand and Silver stood with me. Scourge and Fiona had backed away, not wanting to get between this Fleetway and us.

"Let him go!" I shouted. "In the name of Jesus, release Sonic!"

Fleetway laughed, but I saw him tremble ever so slightly. "No thanks," He said advancing on us. "I kinda like keeping him as a pet."

Suddenly he lunged, picked me up and flew into the air. I was too scared to scream as I heard Silver shout my name.

"According to Sonic's memory," Fleetway said. "You're a good friend of his. I can see why; Strong, fast and arrogant just like him."

I couldn't take it any more. I kicked up with my leg and hit Fleetway in the face, making Sonic's nose bleed. Fleetway dropped me and backed away, placing a hand under his nose and looking at the blood. He looked at me and snarled before lunging at me and began clawing me.

I shout and fight to get him off just as Shadow and the others make it to see what was going on. Shadow wasted no time in skating over and kicking Fleetway off of me. He helped me up, but neither of us spoke as an all out battle began.

Metal did his work by destroying the machines before turning to fight Creek. I was locked in hand-to-hand combat with Fiona and Scourge was fighting. Nomad and Induma were helping both me and Shadow fight Fleetway off.

I then got an idea. "Silv! Cancel out the Emeralds!"

Silver nodded and held his palms out to where we were fighting Fleetway, searching for the chaos energy that was feeding the monster. Finally finding it, Silver opened his eyes. "Chaos Cancel!" He shouted.

Fleetway suddenly screeched in agony as the chaos energy left him and returned to the emeralds. Soon, through the screeching, I heard Sonic's normal voice shouting in it's place. After all the energy had been drained from Sonic, he collapsed on the ground unconscious.

Seeing this, Scourge and Fiona fled and hid. I lowered my sword and watched them run like the cowards they were. Then my danger alert came on, making me look toward Creek and Metal. Creek had Metal down and was about to dismantle him with his sword. Without thinking, I race forward and shove Metal out of the way at the last possible moment. Creek's sword made a long gash on my back, causing me to scream in pain.

I roll to my side and look up at Creek. He was smiling as he held his sword to my chin. "A noble move, Fighter." He said. "But doing so has put you in his place. Seeing that you are a good fighter and a loyal friend, I will let you say a few last words."

I look at my friends. I see silver already preparing something, and I had an idea what. "These last words are for you Creek." I said, trying to sounds serious, but I smile in the end. "Sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite."

Creek looked confused at first, but then he saw a blue aura surrounding his body. He couldn't move and his mind was clouding with sleep. He glared at me and snarled. "Very resourceful, Fighter." He said. "But we shall see how lucky you are… in the… Future… uhnn." He finally drifted off to a deep blissful sleep and Silver laid him down.

I stood and could barely stay on my feet. "Nice work Silv." I said.

Silver shrugged. "No big." He said.

Suddenly, my legs buckled and I fell. Thankfully, Silver was right there and he caught me in his arms. "Em, what's wrong?"

"I think I need a couple of bandages." I said, grimacing as Silver's arm grazed the cut on my back, and Fleetways claw marks were starting to sting.

"Come," Nomad said, gesturing to follow him. "Let us leave this place of darkness."

"Agreed." Shadow said, collecting the emeralds and calling everyone to come close.

Induma took me from Silver's arms and carried me to Shadow. I saw Metal looking at me with a very odd look on his face. I could only wonder what he was thinking, but I was too tired right now to wonder for long so I drift off in Induma's arms. The last thing I heard was Shadow Shouting "Chaos Control!" then Flickers voice babbling on about something, but by then I was asleep.


	8. Forgiveness, Rest and a Shock

Chapter 8: Forgiveness, Rest, and a Shock

Silver was trembling with fatigue and worry from what had happened back on the Black Shadow. What was that thing that Sonic had turned into? Whatever it was, it wasn't Super Sonic; he would never talk or act the way his did, and he would never hurt a friend.

Silver looked at Emily. She was sleeping, but Silver couldn't help but worry. She was covered in cuts and claw marks from Fleetway attacking her and the gash on her back was still bleeding, but not as badly.

Silver and Induma had tended to her wounds once they got back to the place they had left Flicker, who was bursting at the seams with questions.

"What wong with Emwy?" She asked as Silver took care of Emily's wounds. "Will she be alwight? You okay Shoa? You look tired. Why is Sonic sweeping? Induma! You're okay! What happened in dere? NOMAD! I was so wowied about you! I wanted to come in with Shoa, Sonic, Emwy and Silvor, but they wouldn't let me. Can you tell me what happened?"

Nomad laughed and knelt to his little sister's height. "I'll explain everything later, Flicker. But thank you for bringing these people to help us."

Flicker seemed to blush as she embraced her brother.

After seeing Sonic was alright, Shadow walked over to Chris to check him over. Chris still had a black eye and a large lump on his head from Creek knocking his around, but all in all the lad seemed alright.

"I can't begin to tell you how good it is to see you guys again." Chris said.

"It has been quite a circus since you went home." Shadow said, taking another bandage and started wrapping Chris' head. He told Chris the whole adventure he and the others had with Emily since falling into her father's workshop. Chris listened quietly to the story, glancing over at the girl every now and then. She sure didn't look nineteen; she was only tall enough to be a fifteen year old at least. Yet her other features suggested otherwise like her face; It was kind and gentle and held some wisdom for a nineteen-year-old who had been through as much as Shadow told him.

"We were taking her home to earth when Ixis contacted us and said he had you captive." Shadow concluded. "So we came to rescue you and the two Natacur."

"So you're Silver?" Chris asked.

Silver looked up from his work and managed a small smile. "I am. It's a pleasure to meet you Chris."

"Like wise." Chris said.

He watched as Silver finished up with Emily and moved on to Induma. Chris had already told him that Ixis and Creek had made her swallow something that muted her voice. Silver took off his gloves and gently felt around her throat and tonsil area. After a moment, he felt a small object directly where her vocal cords were. He touched the area and pushed on it. "Dose that hurt?"

Induma shook her head.

"Alright," Silver said. "You'll have to lay down for a minute while I get it out. I'll use the same technique I used to put Creek to sleep first so you don't feel anything and so you don't fight it. You don't mind do you?"

Induma shook her head again and laid down, signaling Silver to begin. Nomad sat beside her, watching intently. Silver gently lulled Induma to sleep and focused on the object. He closed his eyes and imagined the object coming out the way it went in.

He heard a gasp from everyone in the camp as a small chip emerged from Induma's mouth and lay in Silvers' palm. Silver opened his eyes and smiled with satisfaction. He leaned forward and gently shook Induma awake. She opened her eyes sleepily and looked at Silver. He smiled and showed her the chip.

Her eyes widened and she sat up. She smiled at Silver and opened her mouth. "I… I thank you, Silver Heart. You have done a great favor for me."

Her voice was gentle and kind. For Silver, it was the kindest voice he had ever heard, and it made him blush. "You're welcome."

Chris smiled, happy to know that Induma had her voice back. Induma looked at him, then at each member of the team. "Now don't think I have forgotten the rest of you. To show you my gratitude, you may all rest at my village. My father will be overjoyed to know that I am safe and that you and your people had saved me."

"That's very kind," Shadow said. "But we have friends waiting for us."

"They are also invited." Nomad said. "With all that has happened, I wish to move the wedding to the day after tomorrow. I do not wish to loose Induma like that again, and you are all invited."

"YAY!" Flicker shouted, giving a leap of joy. "I don't have to wait anymore!"

Shadow shook his head at her and looked at Induma and Nomad. "I had better call the rest of the team then."

* * *

I breathed deeply in the comfort of the blankets that covered me. They were loose and warm, and the pillows were soft. I didn't want to wake up; I was very content lying here in he comfort… wait a sec, Pillows?

This woke me up. What was I doing in a bed? That white Natacur carrying was the last thing I remember. I sat up, feeling a sharp pain in my back, but it wasn't bad. I get out of bed and walk to the window and look out. My eyes widen in amazement at what I saw. The best way to explain is it looked like Rivendel from The Fellowship of he Ring. The homes and buildings were in the trees and there was a large lake under a cliff with three waterfalls feeding it. In the middle of this lake was a wooden platform with a very large gondola. There were natacur everywhere; all where light shades of color like light grey and light blue and only a handful where slightly darker in color like aqua blue. There were children playing on the pathways and in the water, there were older Natacur that watched over them leaning against large staffs and female natacur working in gardens.

The scene was breath taking. I had never seen such a beautiful place in all my life. Even the way they made Rivendel in the movie didn't come close to this!

Suddenly, the door to my room opened to reveal Metal. He had been polished and cleaned after fighting Creek, making him shine in the sunlight.

When he saw me awake he stopped in his tracks and just looked at me. I smile at him, knowing just what to say. "Does it unnerve you to see me standing Metal?"

His body relaxed and he entered. "Not one bit." He replied. "I came to check on your status, and it appears that you are healing quickly. But for now I need to clean the wound that Creek had inflicted on you. Will you please sit down?"

I wasn't sure I wanted to let Metal take care of my wounds, but seeing he was the only one here and I couldn't reach it myself… I sat down on the bed and revealed my back for Metal to tend the gash. He removed the bandages and began applying a cool salve to it that took away the sting. The way he rubbed it on surprised me; he used the flat of his finger so not to hurt me with his claws. What surprised me more was the fact that Metal was so quiet. Usually he would be asking questions about why I did something or say something or ask about the other members of the team.

I look at him from over my shoulder. I heard that robots didn't show emotions, but it was clear that Metal was deep in thought.

"What's up Metal?" I asked.

He looked at me for a moment then back at his work. "This would be the second time you had rescued this unit from termination. And your actions from yesterday do not compute. Query; why did you place yourself in harms way for a unit that could easily be rebuilt?"

"Because, nothing is built the same way twice." I answered. "And I like the way you are now. On top of that, I like talking to you; you ask a lot of questions and I find it fun to answer them."

"Either way," Metal said. "It would appear that I am in debt to you for saving me twice. Therefore, I am placing myself under your services."

I gasped and stood. My action sent sharp pain through my back, but I remained standing. Metal remained on the bed and just looked at me. "You should not move so quickly when you injured as you are." He said.

"But Metal," I said trying to find the words. "Why do- Metal you- I don't- It's- Arg!" I sat on the bed again and rubbed my forehead.

"It would appear that I had placed you in a state of shock." Metal said. Was there a hint of sarcasm in his voice?

"Metal," I said. "I don't take people into my services like that. That would be like making you my servant, and I of all people do not need a servant. So, just because I saved your life doesn't mean that you should make yourself my servant. I know you mean well, but I can't accept your offer."

"This is not an offer I am telling you." Metal said finishing with my back and bandaged it. "It is only fair that to return the favor of saving this unit twice."

"I don't take paybacks, Metal." I said.

"This is not a payback, it's a thank you." Metal replied.

Neither of us noticed Knuckles walking in. He had heard our arguing through the door and came in to see if everything was alright. He had to hold make laughter as Metal and I looked at each other stubbornly. "Em, why are you arguing with Metal?"

I look at Knuckles. It was clear he was fighting laughter judging by the smirk on his face. This made me wonder how long he's been there and how much he heard. "He wants to be under my services because I saved him twice." I answered.

"It is only logical that I do so," Metal said. "And seeing that you endangered your own existence this last time I in return must repay her with my existence."

Knuckles chuckled. "There's no use arguing with him Em. Once he's set his mind there's no changing it."

"So I've gathered." I replied looking back at Metal and crossing my arms. "Alright, you can be in my services. But you're not my servant; you'll be my companion. Okay?"

Metal was silent for a moment, thinking the situation over. "Fair enough." Metal answered after a moment.

I sigh heavily and look at Knuckles. "It's like arguing with my brother back home!"

Knuckles was quiet for a moment, but then smiled. "Well it doesn't help that you're both stubborn."

He suddenly took off out the door. I laughed and started after him, but I was still in night cloths and didn't feel like chasing him down at the moment. I look back at Metal, who remained calmly standing where we were arguing. I look at him for a long moment, still not fully believing that he wanted under my services. He was definitely a thinking machine, but he didn't think for himself. I would have to teach him how.

"So Metal," I said. "Where are we exactly? I don't remember walking to a comfortable bed last night."

"We are in the Waterside Village of the Natacur, home of Induma, the white Natacur that carried you here." Metal replied.

"Okay," I said, beginning to understand. "But why are we here and not back on the Blue Typhoon?"

"Now it is you with all the questions." Metal commented. "Nomad and Induma insisted that we stay here and recover from our battle yesterday. The village is preparing for a marriage for the two of them tomorrow and we are the guests of honor, an order by both kings."

"Nomad and Induma are getting married?" I ask, still taking in the information. "Wait a sec, and order by BOTH kings? Who's the other king?"

"Nomad's and Flicker's father." Metal answered. "He was overjoyed to have his son and daughter return home and to know that the war between the villages is over."

"What war?" I asked.

"Apparently," Metal began. "When Creek kidnapped Induma, her father thought that the Forest Village Natacur had taken her and waged war with the neighboring village. There had been one or two battles between the villages in that time. When we came here and told Nalin, that would be Inuma's father, he immediately went to Nomads' father, his name is Chidambar, to apologize for his actions. Chidambar quickly forgave Nalin and now they had moved the wedding of their children to tomorrow midday. Today we are preparing for the wedding."

**I** look at Metal for a moment longer then I give him a mischievous smile I had adopted from Sonic. "Well in that case, do you know where my cloths are? I need to chase Knuckles down." "You are in no condition to be doing such activities." Metal said. I roll my eyes at Metal and find my cloths hanging in the closet, they were fresh and clean and the fabric was amazingly soft, even for a pair of cargo jeans and t-shirt. "Come on, Metal. There're places to go, things to see and people to meet. Besides, I need to see if Sonic's okay." "I saw him while I was coming here." Metal replied as I stepped behind a divider so I was out of sight and began changing. "He was already out for a run. But he was quieter than usual."

"That's why I want to see if he's okay." I said. "After what happened yesterday I don't want him thinking that he hurt me on purpose. What ever happened with that… THING… it wasn't Sonic and I want him to know that."

"Query; why is this so important?" Metal asked.

I took a moment before answering, making sure that he would understand what I was going to say. "Well, lets say that there were two friends and one friend was sick in the mind and went mad temporarily at times. Lets say that the two friends thought that the illness had passed a long time ago, but the healthy friend knew that her friend used to be sick. One day, the sick friend goes into a frenzy and accidently hurts his well friend. When he comes back to himself, he realizes what he had done. What do you think the healthy friend would do?"

Metal took a moment before answering, analyzing every detail of the story. "The healthy friend would be afraid of the one who is ill and would not wish to be near him."

I finish dressing and step out to face Metal and shake my head. "The sick friend is afraid that she'd do that and starts to walk away, but she stops him and tells him she didn't blame him. It wasn't her friend that had hurt her, but the illness that her friend was in. And she knew that she had to be there for him in this hard time just as he had been there for her in her hard times. That's why I need to find Sonic. Because just like I needed him in the past, he needs as many friends as possible to help him pull through. You understand now?"

Unable to find a loophole in my logic, Metal reluctantly nodded. "I haven't been confronted with such logic before. Query; where did you learn to argue like that?"

I smile at Metal as we both leave the hut. "From the best Teacher anyone could ask for. He always told stories like that."

We walked in silence through the village, occasionally being greeted by passing Natacur as they busied themselves with the preparations of the wedding. Finally, I spot Sonic. He was sitting quietly on a rock with his chin in his palms, just as I thought he would be.

I walk up to him and sit down, he didn't seem to notice. After a moment I spoke up. "You know," I said, seeing Sonic jump. "It's always a bad sign when the fastest thing on two feet is sitting stock still."

Sonic looked at me for a long moment before a small smile emerged. "Em, I didn't hear you come up."

"You were that zoned?" I asked. "Wow, I should have said boo."

Sonic admitted a small chuckle then looked down at one of the cuts in my left arm. His smile slowly vanish as he remembered that he had made that mark. I follow his gaze and smile comfortingly at him. "Hey, don't look like that." I said. "These will go away in time, you'll see."

"But the fact that I did it won't." Sonic replied. "I was half conscious through the whole thing with Fleetway. I heard the way he talked to you and saw how much he was clawing you. I tried to stop him or at least direct the attacks to less vital areas. I'm so sorry for doing that to you."

Sonic hid his face in his palms and admitted a few tears. I put an arm around him and embrace him. "I don't blame you," I said gently. "It was Fleetway that harmed me, not you. Don't you think for a second that you're to blame for what happened."

Sonic nodded and I let him go. He looked at me and grinned as he whipped away a tear.

"Just like you helped me when Eggman had my parents," I said. "I'll help you."

Sonic nodded again and finally managed a real Sonic Smile. "Thanks Em." He said.

I return the smile then look at Metal. "You mind finding out where everyone is for me Metal? I still need to chase down Knuckles for calling me stubborn."

"Of course Mistress." Metal said starting to turn away.

"HEY!" I shouted, making him look at me again. "Rule one with being a companion; No titles. Call me Emily or Em, alright?"

"Affirmative, Emily." Metal said, again turning and walking away.

Sonic looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Mistress?"

I roll my eyes. "He thinks he needs to be under my services since I saved him twice."

Sonic laughed. "You tamed him fast."

I shrugged. "I just needed to show him that I meant him no harm and wanted him mostly as a friend."

We stood and started walking in the direction Metal went. Sonic walked ahead of me before looking over his shoulder. "You know, you don't seem to be the Mistress type…" he said. "You're more of a "My Lady." He exaggerated 'My Lady' with a funny accent like Antoines and bowed at the waist.

"SONIC!" I shouted, blushing bright red at my cheeks with embarrassment as I activated my shoes and chased Sonic. Sonic sped ahead of me, unable to stop laughing.

* * *

The rest of the day went by rather quickly with all the preparations for the wedding. Sonic seemed to have cheered up a little since I told him that I didn't blame him for what happened.

Everyone was helping with something for the wedding; Amy was in the kitchens helping make the food. Cream was gathering as many flowers and she, Flicker, Trent and Skye could get. Trent and Skye where Flickers friends. Trent was a dark grey-blue color with a white blaze on his face and Skye was the opposite color scheme as Inuma; light blue with white paws, tail tip and ear tips. Silver helped with jobs that required his abilities like hanging flowering vines over the gondola with Rouge. Shadow and Knuckles carried supplies here and there while Sonic and Tails set up what they brought. The Chaotix were no were to be seen and this bothered me a little. I was working with Chris taking food from the kitchens to the gondola. And as usual, Metal was right beside me, refusing to leave my side.

"So, you're from Earth?" Chris asked.

I nodded. "America from the state of Colorado. Where are you from?"

"Washington." He answered. "But I've been to Colorado before, it's beautiful country there."

I nodded in agreement. "I used to live in a forested area. Knothole reminded me of that place."

"You have family?" Chris asked.

I smile. "Sure do. My mom and dad and three siblings. Every now and then we go into town to visit my grandparents, and if we're lucky, we see our cousins and my uncle. What about you?"

"I just had my parents and my grandpa." Chris answered. "But after Sonic and the others went back home, my parents started making more time for me and life wasn't as lonely. That and I had come to Christ in that time. From that day on I wasn't lonely."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet a fellow Christ Follower, Chris." I said. "Sonic came to Christ while he and his friends where staying at my place. It was a week after that when Eggman kidnapped me and I had to hide on Angel Island. Then he stole my parents and I had to save them with Sonic's help along with Shadow's and Rouge's and Silver's. But I'll let one of them tell you the rest of that story."

"Why?" Metal asked, speaking up for the first time.

"Because I was passed out for that part and don't remember much. But I do remember being shot in the side and that it hurt terribly."

We walked down to the gondola, not noticing the three pairs of yellow eyes peeking at us from around the bushes.

* * *

After everything was finally done, we ate dinner at Induma's hut. Nomad had gone home while his bride prepared for the wedding. The foods were things I didn't recognize, but found they were very good and ate my fill. Nalin again thanked us for saving his daughter and reminded us that everything is available to us.

That night, I changed into my night cloths and plugged Metal into a portable charger that Tails was letting be borrow until he built a new one for Metal. I crawled into my hammock and relax, enjoying the peace of this place. I look up at the ceiling and sigh.

"Query; is something wrong?" Metal asked, hearing my sigh.

I look over at him and all I could really see were his eyes glowing in the dark and his form. Though the image was disturbing, I smile at him. "Just thinking of home. I've never slept in a hammock before and it's different from my own bed at home."

"And which are you thinking of?" Metal asked.

I was again struck with that torn feeling. My home was now in two places; Knothole and Earth. It was like I was standing in the middle of a street with my family and siblings on one side and my Knothole companions on the other.

"Both." I answered. I turn on my side facing away from Metal and close my eyes. "Night Metal."

"Sleep well," Metal replied before turning off his eyes and his systems.


	9. Marriage

Chapter 9: Marriage and Departure

The next morning I woke to the sound of streamer birds chirping and the sun shining in through the window. I lay in my hammock for a moment and breathed in the tropical cent of the jungle outside. It reminded me of Angel Island, during the time I was hiding there from Eggman. I remember the day that I was gathering fruit with Silver and Tails and wound up throwing a fruit at Sonic. The juice had made his quills look purple. Sonic had chased me around the island. I smile at these memories and turn to look at Metal. He was leaning against the wall, still plugged into the power pack and his eyes still turned off. I still found it odd that he had placed himself under my services, and I wondered what I would do with him when I got home. I knew placing him in Sonic's care as a disaster waiting to happen, but giving him to Silver wouldn't be a bad idea. What was I thinking? I couldn't give Metal away like he was a book! He was a THINKING machine like I was a thinking person. I wondered what my family would think if I brought Metal home to stay.

Suddenly, the door to my room burst open to reveal Skye and River. River was a shy Nataur kit about as old as I was and just as tall. She was light tan with dark brown hair, ears, paws and tail tip. The two walked in and Skye jumped on me to wake me up.

"Emwy! Wake up! Da weddings today!" Skye shouted as he got on all fours and looked strait at my face.

I laugh at him and tickle his sides, making him squeal in delight. I release him and he scurried to River. "Alright, I'm up." I tell them. "Let me wake up Metal and get dressed okay?"

"Alright," River said. "Oh, and Induma want to ask you for advice. It being her first wedding."

"Oh I understand." I said sitting up in the hammock and dangling my legs over the edge. "I'll be there in a minute."

River nodded and left the room with Skye riding piggyback. I get up and get dressed before turning Metal on. His bright eyes blinked on and looked at me.

"Good morning Metal." I said with a friendly smile. "What's your status?"

"100% functional." Metal replied as I unplug him and he stood. He seemed stiff from sitting for so long and I made a mental note to get him a cot on the Blue Typhoon.

We walked out of the room and went to where Inuma was preparing. I listen against the door and could hear Induma talking with Amy, Rouge and Cream. I signal Metal to follow me and we walk in. Induma was already dressed in a flowing white dress that was unlike any wedding dress on earth. She looked up at me as we entered and smiled.

"Good morning." She said.

"Morning," I said. "You nervous?"

Induma shook her head. "Not at all. I'm being joined with the one my heart loves. What do I have to be nervous about?"

Amy then got a dreamy look in her eyes. "Oh I love weddings! When Sonic finally asks me to marry him, I want to have my wedding here!"

"Didn't Sonic already tell you that he loved Sally?" I asked.

Amy shrugged. "A girl can still dream, can't she?"

"You have a point." I said. "Anything I can do to help?"

"If you can figure out what to do with her hair that would be great." Rouge said.

I look at Induma, then down at a box that was full of ribbons that Amy had brought down from the Blue Typhoon. Getting an idea, I take a few of the thinner ribbons and weave them into Induma's hair. I also grabbed a few gems from Rouge and placed them in Induma's hair as well. Cream helped me by placing a few flowers in the ribbons and weaving others into her locks of hair. The ending result was beautiful. Induma stood and looked at her reflection in a mirror. Her hair was glistening with blue stones and had a few ribbons in it that made her look more elegant than before.

"You look great!" Amy said. "Nomad is lucky to have you!"

"And the flowers are a nice touch." Rouge said.

Cream looked down at the reef of flowers in her hand. "I have a lot more though." She said. She then looked at Metal and smiled. "Here Metal. You should look nice for the wedding too."

Cream held the reef of flowers to him. He looked at the flowers for a second then looked up at me. The look in his eyes told me he had no idea what he should do. I snicker and kneel. Metal copied me and Cream laid the flowers around his neck. "There, now you're ready for the wedding."

Metal stood and looked at the flowers, analyzing them thoroughly.

"Come on Cream," Amy said, who was still not sure about Metal. "I think I have a dress that you can fit into for the wedding."

Cream nodded and followed Amy out the door. Metal watched them leave and I walked over to stand by him. "You know," I said. "She hasn't liked many robots since Emerl went haywire. In fact you're the first robot since Emerl that she has given her flowers to. She likes you."

Metal remained silent, his eyes fixed on where the girls had left. I put a hand on his shoulder, making him look at me. "Lets see if anything needs to be done."

"Wait," Induma said. "Young Jaya, you must prepare as well."

"Prepare?" I asked. "What do you mean?"

Induma walked over to a closet and pulled out a dress that was a satin blue. "You are to meet me at the alter with Nomad."

I know I had blushed brightly because Rouge snickered. "Just like back at Ka's Palace, right hon?"

* * *

"Sonic? Are you alright?" Tails asked.

Sonic had been rather quiet all morning. As a matter of fact, Sonic had been quiet since the incident with Fleetway. Tails had heard Sonic toss and turn all night last night and now Sonic looked very spent.

Sonic looked at Tails and grinned. "I'm alright pal. I didn't get a good night sleep last night so I guess I'm just tired."

"You sure?" Tails asked, not convinced.

"You bet," Sonic said. "It was just some crazy dreams, that's all. Give me few days to get over what happened yesterday and I'll be as good as new. You ready Nomad?"

They heard a sigh as the thick curtain covering the door was brushed aside and Nomad stepped out. He was dressed like a warrior with silver armbands and white paint under his eyes. His amber necklace stayed where it was, but it had been polished up.

"Not bad," Sonic said.

"I agree, you look good." Tail's chimed in.

Nomad looked himself over and smiled. Knuckles could see the tension in his eyes and smiled. "Trust me, the tension is worth it."

"Since when did you get married, Knuckles?" Sonic asked.

"If marriage is anything like my Coronation of Guardianship," Knuckles replied. "Then I know how nerve-racking it can be."

Silver thought about this then looked at Knuckles. The look on the young naïve hedgehogs' face told Knuckles what he was thinking and it made Knuckles laugh. Silver decided not to say anything so he kept quiet, but soon he looked around and realized that someone was missing. "Where's Shadow?"

"I'm here," Shadow said as he walked in with Flicker beside him. Flicker was dressed in a ceremonial dress that was proper for a child her age, she wore bracelets and a few rings on her tail and ankles.

She grinned at Nomad and raced to him. "Morning Nomad." She said. "Are you weady?"

"I have been for many summers." Nomad answered.

Flicker squeaked and ran off, leading the boys to the Waterside Village. Everyone chatted along the way except for Shadow and Sonic. Shadow was deep in thought about what these new enemies where trying to accomplish with Sonic and he didn't feel like talking. Sonic was also thinking, but he also didn't feel right. There was a pressure in his head like he had a sinus infection or something. It made him tired and he found it difficult to think strait. Saying a silent prayer for reassurance, Sonic sucked it up and tried to ignore the feeling.

* * *

The wedding was in a word beautiful. There were flowering vines everywhere, the breeze gently pulling pure white petals from the flowers and sprinkling them around the gondola. There were thin curtains dancing in the breeze as an Elder stood with Nomad under the gondola with his father Chidambar standing beside the elder. Myself and the team were on the on the sidelines with the crowd of Natacur. Metal was still wearing the flowers that Cream had given him, seeing that there was no need to take them off or leave them on. I was wearing the dress Induma had given me and felt ridiculous wearing it. Silver grinned at me.

"You're not the only one," He whispered and pointed at Chris.

I look over and realize that Chris was wearing war paint like Nomads' and had silver armbands on both arms and wrists. I was glad I wasn't alone in odd garb, but at least he wore something more warrior-like. Then I look down at the silver bracelet on my wrist. Induma said it was rare for a woman to be a warrior, but that they were always fierce, loyal and brave.

Suddenly a hush came over the tribes. We all look over at where the village stood and saw several female Natacur were dancing with ribbons that were blue and white as Induma was lead to the gondola by her father Nalin. I watch as Induma strode gracefully up the isle, her bright blue eyes not leaving Nomads'.

At last they made it to the alter and Nalin placed his daughters hand in Nomads and stood on the other side of the Elder. The elder greeted Induma with a gentle smile and started speaking in a strange language. Thankfully River was there to translate for us.

"The elder says," She started. "May this day be forever blessed; for on this day, not only are two lives being joined, but also two tribes and two families. May this day forever bond us with trust and a bright hope for the future."

Now Nalin came up to Nomad and looked at him squarely in the face. He also started speaking in a strange language and again River translated. "He says; Young, strong Nomad. You have grown into a fine young Natacur and I am blessed by the trust you share with my daughter, Induma. Are you willing to watch over and trust her through all challenges, all illnesses, all joys and all sorrows until this world ends and a new home is created?"

Nomad nodded. "I am willing. And for longer if permitted." River translated.

Now Chidambar came to Induma. And River again repeated what was said. "Young, beautiful Induma. You have grown into a fine young Natacur and I am blessed by the trust you share with my adopted son, Nomad. Are you willing to remain at his side and support him through all challenges, all illnesses, all joys and all sorrows until this world ends and a new home is created?"

Induma nodded. "I am willing."

Now another Elder came forward. "You speak of trust, but let them prove the trust they share."

"Very well," The first elder said before turning to Induma and Nomad. "There is a large pearl at the bottom of this lake. You must swim hand in hand to that pearl and retrieve it, then your trust will be proven. The Elders will not allow you to be joined otherwise."

As Induma and Nomad walked into the water and dove together, I looked at River. "Is this part of the marriage?"

"Yes," River answered. "It is tradition by Induma's people to retrieve this pearl. It shows that they truly trust each other."

We all wait in silence for Induma and Nomad to return. I hadn't realized I had taken Silver's hand until he tightened his grip on my hand. Metal was searching for signs of life with his scanners, but the water reflected them and we couldn't tell what was doing on down there.

Suddenly, there was a splash to our right, drawing everyone's attention. There stood a dripping wet Induma and Nomad, both holding up the pearl they were sent to fetch in victory. It was larger that I had expected, nearly the size of a beach ball. I saw Rouge eyeing it with her eyes glistening, but Shadow took her wrist and kept her from doing anything.

"It has been proven!" The first Elder announced. "These two share a True Trust for each other. Nomad, you have earned her love."

The two lovers looked at each other, lowering the pearl, but both holding it with a hand. Nomad placed his free hand behind her head and drew her near. She willingly drew closer and closed her eyes as their lips touched and they shared a long passionate kiss. The crowd cheered as Induma and Nomad remained kissing for a moment longer and finally came out of the water. The pearl was placed among the gifts they had received and the celebration began.

"To begin this time of joy," Nomad announced. "I wish to hear Induma sing.

"Somehow, I knew you were going to ask that," Induma said.

She smiled and kissed him once more before going up on the wooden platforms with several other natacur. Induma stood in the middle and began to sing, stretching her neck slightly and lifting her voice. It rang beautifully through the forest around us and I couldn't help but listen.

_"I… Hear your voice… On the wind._  
_And I… Hear you call out… My name._

_Listen my child you say to me,_  
_I am the voice of your history._  
_Be not afraid, come follow me._  
_Answer my call and I'll set you…_  
_Free."_

At this point a few Natacur had gather flutes and fiddles and began elegantly playing along and a few others began to dance as Induma swayed and spun with the music, making her dress billow a bit as she continued singing.

_"I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain._  
_I am the voice of your hunger and pain._  
_I am the voice that always is calling you,_  
_I am the voice… I will remain._

_I am the voice in fields when the summer 's gone,_  
_The dance of the leaves as the autumn wind blows._  
_Ne'er do I sleep throughout all the cold winter long,_  
_I am the voice, that in springtime will grow."_

Now the fiddler struck up a tune that was very joyful and excited as she danced with Induma. Suddenly the tone changed and the Natacur were making a drumming sound with their tails and their feet as they danced in nearly perfect sync. Induma matched this dance with her own movement.

_"I am the voice of the past that will always be,_  
_filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields._

_I am the voice of the future._  
_Bring me your peace._  
_Bring me your peace and my wounds,_  
_they will heal._

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain._  
_I am the voice of your hunger and pain._  
_I am the voice that always is calling you,_  
_I am the voice…_

_I am the voice of the past that will always be,_  
_I am the voice of your hunger and pain._  
_I am the voice of the future._  
_I am the voice…_

_I am the voice…_

_I am the voice…!"_

On the last note, the dancing stopped and the crowd cheered and applauded the performance. Induma smiled and thanked everyone before returning to her husbands side.

This continued all through the day and into the night. I often caught Knuckles talking with a few of the male Natacur about his own fights. Cream and Amy were dancing and playing with the natacur children. Silver was performing a few tricks with his telekinesis for the kids by forming balls of water and making them change shape. Tails was talking with Metal about something, but I couldn't hear the conversation. I didn't se the chaotix during the celebration, even though I saw them for the wedding. Shadow and Rouge were talking with the kings and elders and seemed to be enjoying themselves. I was standing with Chris and Sonic as I watched the dancing. Soon Chris invited me to dance by offering a hand. It was another native song, but it was good.

"And what makes you think I'll dance?" I asked with a smirk.

Chris didn't know how to reply at first, but smiled back. "Because, this isn't just a celebration of marriage, but a celebration of you guys saving Nomad, Induma and me. So to thank you, I owe you a dance at least."

I hesitate a moment longer before Sonic shoves me forward. "Go on, he doesn't bite,"

Chris catches me and I stick my tounge out at Sonic, making him laugh. He laughed at least until Amy came over and had that certain look on her face, making Sonic quickly scurry in another direction.

Chris and I quickly pick up in the dance. It felt like a celtic dance for some reason and smile as the beat swept my feet away. Chris and I danced for the rest of the song, never noticing a certain troublesome trio watching us. Vector grinning to himself as a plan formed in his mind.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song used. "The Voice" Belongs to Celtic Woman. **

**~Kayla (^_^)**


	10. Back on the Road

Chapter 10: Back on the Road

"Well," Scourge said after captaining the Black Shadow back into space. "Looks like Plan 'A' was a bust. And what the heck was that thing that Sonic turned into?"

"Quiet!" Creek shouted. "Plan 'A' worked perfectly. We have called up Fleetway. We will just give him time to make himself at home."

"Yeah and give Sonic and his pals time to figure out what to do," Scourge said sarcastically. "That's a great plan."

"If you were not needed in this plan, Bhim," Creek growled. "Then I would take great pleasure in cutting out your tongue."

"Stop calling me Bhim!" Scourge shouted. "I am NOT fearful."

Creek suddenly advanced on Scourge, making Scourge step back a few paces.

"You are certainly not courageous." Creek said and walked away, leaving a steaming Scourge alone in the room.

* * *

"You have done a great deep for our people," Induma said the next day as we all prepared to leave. "I do not think we can ever thank you enough."

Knuckles looked at the stack of supplies being loaded into a cargo ship. "Thanks, but I think you've pretty much covered it."

"You all be careful now," Nomad said, kneeling and shaking everyone's hands. "Those enemies are still out there somewhere. And I do not like what they had done to you, Sonic."

"You're not the only one," Sonic said, shaking Nomad's hand. "But you guys be careful too. Those creeps might still be on your planet."

"Now that our villages are joined, our defenses are much stronger." Induma said.

I looked around the village. Everyone from both tribes had come to say goodbye to us and each of them had added something to the mound of supplies that they were now loading.

"NO! SHAO, YOU CAN'T GO!"

Hearing that voice I turn to see Flicker looking at Shadow with large eyes one might see on a begging puppy or on Puss in Boots. Shadow was standing looking at her with a rather kind expression. How he could resist those eyes amazed me.

"Pwease don't go Shao," Flicker begged. "I'll miss you to much."

Shadow finally knelt to her height to see her face to face. "I'm afraid I have to go Flicker. I'm needed by my teammates." He reached into his sock and pulled out a power ring. Everyone on the team had at least one for just in case purposes, but I knew Shadow had more. He tied a ribbon to the ring and placed it around Flicker's neck. "As a reminder. Always keep it with you, alright?"

Flicker looked at the ring for a second before embracing Shadow. "I pwomise Shao."

Shadow hugged her back for a moment then let her go. "Be good for Nomad and Induma."

"I will." Flicker promised as Shadow entered his own ship.

Tails, Shadow and Rouge had brought down my ship, Shadow's ship and the cargo ship. Rouge didn't feel like driving her ship so she brought down my, knowing I needed more practice.

I climb into the Nova and spot Metal. "Where are you riding? You can ride in the back seat with me or you can ride on the wing."

"I will ride in the passenger seat." Metal replied and climbed in.

I place my iTouch on its dock and opened the jet app. Metal watched me as I turned on my ship and start up the engines. I turn on the comlink to Shadow's ship and grin. "This is The Nova, fired up and ready to roll. How are you doing Shads?"

"Ready to head back to the Blue Typhoon." Was Shadow's reply. "Tails, how's the cargo ship holding?"

"She's holding great," Tails said. "Everyone hold on, we're heading home."

I take the controls and guide The Nova up gently. I look out the window at the Natacur below. They were all waving fair well. I wave back, causing Metal to look at what I was waving at. He spotted Flicker, who waved excitedly at him. He held up a few fingers and slightly waved back. I saw thins, but didn't say anything.

* * *

The Blue Typhoon was an almost welcoming sight. I touched down in the hangar and open the hatch. I look over at Metal, he seemed to enjoy the ride, but it was hard to tell with a robot.

"Home sweet home," I said as I took off my space helmet. "Now the real work begins; loading everything from the cargo ship into the cargo hold."

"Shouldn't be to hard." Shadow said as he stepped out of his ship. "Tails said he would open a door closer to the cargo hold so it was easier."

I smile. "Leave it to Tails to come up with an ingenious plan. Is there anything that kid can't do?"

"Walk on water." Shadow said.

This made my laugh. I had never heard Shadow crack a joke before. He only smiled at me as we walk to the cargo hold with Metal walking beside me.

A few minutes later, we made it to the cargo hold and found that everyone was already half done. I still pick up a few baskets and hand them to Metal before taking some for myself. The baskets were full of fruits and veggies that were all very good and took a long while to spoil, perfect choices for space travel.

After the chore was done, I noticed Sonic rubbing his forehead.

"Sonic, you okay?" I asked.

"Yup," Sonic replied. "Just recovering from what Ixis did to me, whatever it was. I haven't been sleeping well at night."

"How about you go get some rest then?" I said. "Now that things have calmed down a bit, you can relax and get some extra sleep."

Sonic seemed to think about it for a moment, then finally nodded. "Maybe that's all I need." He said making his way to the living quarters. "I'll see you guys in a little bit."

"Sleep well Sonic." Knuckles called as Sonic left the room. He the looked at Tails. "Today's his birthday, isn't it?"

Tails nodded. "But I think he forgot about it."

"How old is he?" I asked.

"Twenty." Tails replied.

"Then how about we throw him a surprise party?" Cream asked. "To help him get his mind off of what happened the other day."

"That's a great idea Cream." I said. "How about we use that empty room on the third level? It's big enough."

"Yeah I think that will work." Amy said. "Lets hurry before he comes back."

* * *

In his room, quietly breathing under his blankets, our blue hero was finally finding rest. But he was still tormented by the same dream he's had for three nights.

_He was running at top speed through the Great Forest back on Mobius. His adrenalin was normal so he figured he was on a pleasure or prayer run. Soon, he found a large cave with several bushes and trees by it. Here he would stop and peer inside, but he would always force himself to wake up before going in. This time, he swallowed his fear and walked down into the cave. He wandered aimlessly in tunnel after tunnel until he came up on a large well-lit cavern with several bookshelves that were filled with books. There was a bright yellow hedgehog there, picking up a book and flipping through it. Sonic thought it was Eli at first, then he saw that this hedgehogs' fur was mangled in places and there were razor sharp claws showing through his gloves._

_The hedgehog moved his head toward Sonic ever so slightly, only revealing sharp teeth. "So you finally decided to come in and meet your roommate. It sure took you long enough Sonic. And here I thought you were the fastest thing on two feet."_

_"How do you know my name?" Sonic asked, feeling panic rising in his body, but he tried not to show it. "And what is this place._

_Instead of answering, the stranger tossed Sonic a book from over his shoulder. "This is where your memories are stored Speedy."_

_Sonic opened the book and saw a picture of Emily on the ground with her crutches beside her and with Rouge and Shadow standing over her. It was the day they met her, right after they landed in her fathers workshop. He flipped forward a few pages and found the day he came to Christ. These memories made him smile. But then he remembered the stranger and looked at him. "Who are you?"_

_Finally, the hedgehog turned around and Sonic took several steps back at the sight of the monster in front of him. He had pulsing red eyes that seemed almost hypnotic. He smiled, showing two rows of sharp teeth, complete with fangs._

_"I am Fleetway," He said, his voice making Sonic's blood run cold. "And I'm your roommate until I have full control of this body."_

_Sonic dropped the book and raced out of the cave and out of the dream._

Sonic sat up in bed. He was in a cold sweat and breathing heavy. So that was Fleetway? No wonder everyone looked so spooked the day after.

Suddenly, his communicator buzzed, making Sonic jump a foot before answering. It was Emily. "Sonic here, what's up?"

"Hey Sonic," Emily replied. "Tails and I are up in room twenty on the third level. He says he needs your help with some of the machines in here."

"I'm on my way." Sonic answered. "Be there in a sonic Second."

* * *

"See ya then Sonic." I said before hanging up.

I look around the room. The team and I had burned rubber to get it ready so quickly. Amy and Cream had made a cake in almost record time, and Tails was with Knuckles and Silver for hanging decorations while Shadow and I wrapped the gift we got for Sonic. Everyone on the team and in Knothole had pitched in a little bit and Tails made a few adjustments on it just for Sonic.

"Okay guys, he's on his way." I announced, sending the whole room into a whirl of excitement as everyone got into positions. "Chris, you take care of the lights and the door."

"Got it," He replied as he ran over and turned out the lights.

I heard Amy, Charmy and Cream giggling with excitement as we waited for Sonic. I had to force myself not to laugh or else I would give away the surprise.

Soon, Sonic entered and looked around the completely dark room. "Tails?" He asked as he walked in. "You in here?"

Chris closed the door, making Sonic gasp. Then he turned on the lights to reveal us standing next to the wrapped gift. Sonic just stared at us for a moment. The look on his face was priceless!

"Surprise!" We all shout.

Poor Sonic stood stock still in surprise. I laugh as I walk over and embrace him. "Did you forget that you're twenty years old today?"

"I-I guess I did," He replied. "I can't believe you guys remembered after all that's happened."

"How could we forget?" Tails asked, handing Sonic the gift. "We got you a really cool present that we know you'd like. We all pitched in a bit to get it, and I improved it for you."

Sonic looked at the present before looking at us with a grateful smile. "Thanks guys, I don't know what to say."

"Don't thank us yet, Sonic," I said. "Wait till you see what we got you."

Sonic grinned before tearing into the brown paper (we didn't have anything else). Metal watched Sonic and recorded the entire event. He still didn't like Sonic and saw him and his friends as neutral enemies, but the way they treated each other fascinated him. They acted like a family, and Metal wondered why.

Sonic soon ripped off the last of the paper and gasped at the gift. It was an extreme gear air board, fresh from the workshop. The improvements Tails had made were making the board slimmer than other boards, so it was faster and painting it blue and silver with yellow lightning bolts.

Sonic opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. This made us all laugh as Amy took pictures so the Freedom Fighters could see the look on his face. Finally, Sonic found his voice. "This is amazing! I don't know how to thank you guys enough!"

"Just try not to break this one," Knuckles said.

"We made you cake too." Cream chimed in and pointed to a table.

Sonic stood and laughed when he spotted the cake. It was shaped like a chilidog with twenty lit candles. Sonic walked up to it and shook his head. "You guys…"

"Make a wish Sonic!" Amy insisted, getting her camera ready.

Sonic closed his eyes for a moment, took a breath and blew, getting all the candles. We hold our cheer for a moment as one stubborn candle relit itself. Sonic looked at it for a moment then looked at us.

"Oh very funny!" He said as we all start laughing.

Sonic took a deeper breath and blew long and hard on the ornery candle, finally blowing it out. We all cheer as Sonic took a bow.

"That deserves two wishes." He said as Espio took a knife and started cutting the cake, giving the first piece to Sonic.

We all sat down with a piece of cake and a can of soda and start a game of Temple Escape. It was a strategy game where we all played a character and worked at escaping a temple while avoiding the traps. Espio, Shadow and Metal turned out to be the best at it, and I was glad Metal was on my team.

Just as Silver was about to move his piece, he closed his eyes, laid his ears back and held his head. I was about to ask what was wrong when my back tightened. A Chaos Spike.

Knuckles came over and took Silver by the shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"The Master Emerald." Silver replied through his teeth. "It's spiking big time."

Knuckles nodded. "Come on, we better stop the spike before it blows the engine. Em, you come too."

I nod as Silver and I stood and followed, Silver's blue shield covering us to protect us from the chaos energy. Sonic also followed, feeling he should help somehow. But he was also feeling sick to his stomach. It was nearly as bad as when he would turn into a werehog.

In the Emerald Room, Silver and I entered and Silver formed a bubble around me as I ran to the Master emerald and placed a hand on it. Instantly I felt the energy rushing through me like fire. I felt the chaos energy ease away a bit, but I also felting setting in my body, like a fiery warmth in my chest surrounding my heart.

"EM!" I heard Silver shout. "LOOK OUT!"

I turn around and bump into the Master Emerald as I came face to face with Fleetway. He looked at me with those pulsing eyes as he smiled evilly. "Remember me? I'm the guy you kicked in the face."

He lifted a fist and punched, but I dodged nearly as fast as Sonic would go. Thanks to the charge in chaos energy I had, I was able to block Fleetway blow for blow. Finally I broke for the door. "SILVER! KNUX! RUN FOR IT!"

We took off with Fleetway right behind us. We suddenly run into Chris and Tails, who were coming down to see if everything was alright.

Fleetway stopped and regarded them. "So this is Chris and Tails. Somehow, I thought you were shorter, Chris. We'll just cut you down to size!"

Without warning, Fleetway attacked Chris, back handing him into a wall. Tails Then attacked Fleetway, but wound up facing a counter attack and was clawed in several places before he too was tossed aside. I attack, kicking Fleetway down the hall. He slowly stood and chuckled coldly. "Not bad for a girl. But how about you Chill Out?"

Fleetway charged, too quickly for me to dodge, with his claws out.

"NO!"

Suddenly, Silver had pushed me out of the way and was hit at full speed by Fleetway. Fleeway sank his claws into Silver, making him yelp in pain as an icy chill ran through his body. I watched as Silver crumbled to the floor in a shivering heap.

"Silver?" I asked, a cold horror rushing through me as memories of our first encounter with Mephilis ran through my head. I rush to Silver's side and touch his face. It was almost ice cold, and he wouldn't stop shivering.

Fleetway chuckled. "This had been fun. Thanks for the party."

The bright yellow in his fur slowly deepened back to blue and his eyes stopped pulsing and returned to a solid green. Sonic fell to his hands and knees and gasped for breath like he had been swimming. After a moment, he looked up and saw me checking Silver over.

"Oh no," He whispered, catching my attention. "What happened?"

"Fleetway happened." I answered as I pick up my iTouch and call the others.

"Is he the only one?" Sonic asked hopefully as he shakily got to his feet. "I was totally out that time and couldn't control it."

"I'm afraid not, Sonic," Knuckles said, who was tending to Tails and Chris.

Sonic's eyes widened and he rushed to Tails as Knuckles was taking care of Chris and Tails looked the worst with all the cuts. "Oh Tails, I'm so sorry! You're no to hurt are you?"

"Nah," Tails replied, trying to sound like it wasn't a big deal. "These are no worse than a mad cat's."

"EM! KNUCKLES! What happened?"

We all turn to see Shadow and Metal had made it there first.

"The chaos spike woke up Fleetway." I explained. "And he… He… Attacked Silver, Chris and Tails."

Metal knelt and scanned Silver. "He is suffering from stage 3 hypothermia. Immediate warmth is needed before he gets worse."

"For once I agree with you, Metal." Shadow said as he picked Silver up and skated away.

I was about to fallow when I saw Sonic was still having trouble walking, being weakened by Fleetway. I walk back and let Sonic lean on me.

"Em, I'm so sorry." Sonic said sounding tired.

"It was Fleetway that did this Sonic, not you." I said. "We'll find a way to cure you, just you wait."

Sonic was comforted by my words, but he could still feel Fleetway in his head, and hear him laughing coldly in the depths of his sub consciousness.


	11. Sonic's Choice

Chapter 11: Space Fight and Sonic's Choice

Sonic, Metal and I soon caught up with Shadow, who already had Silver in the infirmary and under an electric blanket as well as a comforter. He had taken Silver's gloves and shoes off so could warm up too. Silver was still shivering badly, and I felt Sonic freeze at the sight of the kid. I understood why; Back on earth, after I was shot and while I was recovering, Sonic and I had lead Silver to Christ. Since that day, Silver had never look freer than after he had asked Jesus into his heart. I'm sure it was hard for Sonic to know that he had hurt someone he had ministered to.

Tails and Chris walked in after us, making Sonic look at them. I could feel his guilt as he looked at their gashes and cuts. I squeeze his shoulder reassuringly. The look he gave me was a pained look, a look one might get after seeing an accident happen.

At last, everyone else came in and saw the aftermath. Espio was next to Shadow to check Silver's vitals. Amy, Cream, Vector, Rouge and Charmy only looked at Tails and Chris in shock.

Metal for once left my side and stood on the other side of Silver and scanned him once more. "His core temperature is rising slowly, but steadily. Estimated time of his awakening is approximately one to two hours."

Espio and Shadow looked at Metal for a moment before Espio offered a small smile. "An easier way to tell if he'll be alright. I thank you Metal. As for you, Tails and Chris, lets check you over. Sonic, mind giving us a hand?"

Sonic nodded his head in agreement, but said nothing. Sonic insisted on tending to Tails while Espio took care of Chris. Tails wasn't as bad as they had thought, seeing that his fur caught the blood and held it. Chris had a slight concussion from being backhanded into a wall but the cuts were more like scratches and where mostly on the arms.

Once that was done, we all went back to the bridge. Tails and Sonic were walking together in silence, at least until Tails broke that silence. "Sonic, I'm sorry your birthday ended so badly."

"No sweat, pal." Sonic said. "I'm sorry I hurt you the way I did."

"Stop saying you did it," Tails said. "I saw the look in Fleetway's eyes; it couldn't possibly have been you that did that. It was all Fleetway back there, so there's no reason for you to be apologizing."

Sonic couldn't help but smile. "Thanks buddy."

I had left Metal in the infirmary to watch over Silver until he woke up, then he was suppose to call me. This was a test for him and to show him I trusted him. But deep down, I wasn't sure.

Metal stood quietly next to Silver as he recovered, scanning him now and then and watching his core temperature rise. He had witnessed something between this hedgehog and that human, a connection of some kind, back on the Nataur planet when Fleetway first appeared.

Metal looked at the albino hedgehog. What was that connection? It wasn't what he had with Dr. Ivo, if you could even count it as a connection. But it was clear it wasn't.

"Eternal… sun…" Silver mumbled as he shivered. Metal watched intently. Silver's eyes were shut tight and his hands looked like they were clutching something. "You c-c-cursed flames of… disaster…"

Then Silver started flinching and groaning. Metal checked his vitals to ensure he wasn't convulsing. His heart rate was up and his core temperature was still very low, but otherwise he was fine.

"B-B-Blaze…" Silver mumbled, almost at a whisper. "N-n-n-no Blaze…" Tears appeared under Silver's eyelids and slipped down his cheeks.

Metal had seen enough. He gripped Silver's shoulder and gently shook. Silver thrashed and almost seemed to attack but he opened his eyes and stared past Metal. He was still asleep but no longer dreaming.

"I c-c-c-couldn't s-s-s-save her." Silver told him, but Metal doubted Silver knew what he was saying. "A-a-a-after all we've b-b-b-been through, I c-c-c-couldn't s-s-s-save her. I f-f-f-failed… i-i-its bec-c-c-cause of me she's lost…"

Silver's eyes were closing again, but he was still talking, spilling everything he had been through with Blaze and how Iblis carried her away and how he had been searching for her since then. Silver soon drifted back to sleep and seemed to be sleeping easier now.

Metal played the situation over. Blaze? He had never heard that name before, who was she? And why was Silver dreaming about her.

Soon Silver's eyes quivered and he woke. He shivered more, his hands cold and numb and difficult to move. His teeth chattered so hard he thought they would break for a moment.

"It would appear your core temperature is rising faster that estimated." Metal said, making Silver weakly turn his head to look at the robot.

"M-M-M-Metal?" Silver said through his chattering jaw. "W-w-w-what are y-y-y-you d-d-d-doing h-h-h-h-here?"

"Emily had given me orders to ensure that you were looked after as she and the others went back on deck." Metal replied.

Silver was almost sad Emily wasn't here, but he reminded himself that Tails needed her on deck. He wondered why she had left Metal here to look after him instead of Knuckles or even Sonic…

"S-S-S-S-Sonic!" Silver chattered. "Is he s-s-s-still…"

"No," Metal replied. "He is back to normal and was very upset with himself that he cause so much damage to you and to Chris and Tails."

"W-w-w-what ab-b-b-b-bout Em?" Silver asked. "Fleetway w-w-w-was g-g-going t-t-t-to hurt her."

"Emily is operating at 100% capacity. Though worried about you." Metal answered. "Emily had explained that you had jumped in front of her to keep her safe from Fleetway. Query; Why would you endanger yourself for her?"

Silver smiled. Em was right; it was fun listening to him ask questions. "S-s-s-she did f-f-f-for me." He answered. "S-s-s-she t-t-t-took a bullet t-t-t-to save m-m-m-me. And I d-d-d-didn't want t-t-t-to loose a f-f-f-friend."

"You did not place yourself in harms way because she did the same?" Metal asked.

Silver shook his head. "I d-d-d-didn't remember that d-d-d-day until n-n-n-now."

Metal thought about this. It was on a whim that Silver had saved her. Was is possible that it was merely a whim that Emily had saved Metal? This data wasn't computing well and Metal was having a time with. He then remembered he was supposed to call Emily when Silver woke. He lifted the communicator and poked Emily's icon.

"W-w-w-what are y-y-you doing?" Silver asked.

"I am calling Emily," Metal replied. "She had given me orders to call her when you woke up."

Silver couldn't help but laugh. He had never heard Emily give an order before and couldn't picture the scene.

* * *

I sat in my chair behind the controls, but my mind kept going back to Silver. I hoped he was alright and that Metal wasn't doing any harm. I was so deep in thought that I jumped a foot when my iTouch chimed and buzzed in my back pocket, making me give a small squeak. Everyone looked at me and I blushed.

"Something bite you Em?" Knuckles asked.

I give him a mock scowl as I pull out my iTouch. "Just about."

I look at the iTouch and realize Metal was calling me. I quickly open the link and answer. "Em here, how is he Metal?"

"He is awake and already asking questions." Metal replied.

"I'll be there in a second." I replied. "Hang out with him for few minutes longer." I hang up and look at Chris. "You remember how to drive this thing?"

"You bet," Chris answered, taking my seat as I stood and left to check on Silver.

Sonic also stood and followed me. I think he wanted to see for himself that Silver was okay. And Knuckles also came along to see his apprentice. We walked down to the infirmary and Sonic and Knuckles almost froze seeing Metal standing over Silver.

Metal looked at them, his face expressionless. "I have no intention of harming Silver, if that is your thought." He told them.

Sonic and Knuckles relaxed and came over to see Silver. He was still shivering and it was clear he was trying not to move much. I smile as I take his hand, it was ice cold and the joints cracked a bit, making me grimace. "How are you feeling?"

"Cold," Silver replied. "And m-m-m-my hands and f-f-f-f-feet are starting to s-s-s-s-sting."

"That's a good sign." Knuckles said, taking Silver's other hand and rubbed it to get blood flowing to it again. "Show's that you're thawing out. How are you otherwise?"

Silver shrugged. "I'-m-m-m alr-r-r-right." He chattered.

Hearing his teeth chatter the way they were made me laugh. I'm not sure why I found it funny, but I did.

"W-w-w-what's s-s-s-so f-f-f-funny?" Silver asked, making me laugh more.

"Sorry Silver," I said. "Just hearing you chatter like that… It makes me laugh."

Silver grinned and relaxed his jaw, making his teeth chatter harder. That made us all laugh (Besides Metal who didn't understand what was so funny.)

Silver was laughing a little, it being difficult to laugh while your teeth where chattering. Sonic was also laughing, feeling better knowing that Silver was going to be okay.

Suddenly, the alarm went off, making the room look red. I was instantly on the defensive as Sonic called Tails. "Tails! What's going on?"

"We're under attack!" Tails replied. "It's the Black Shadow with about six Space Jets coming up fast!"

Shadow suddenly came on. "Em, lets see how well you've paid attention when we found Metal. Suit up."

"On it!" I replied. "Sorry Silver, but I have to go."

"I'll go too," Sonic said, but I stopped him.

"No Sonic, remember that the jets are powered by the chaos emeralds? I don't think it would be a good idea to let Fleetway close to one right now. Besides, I need you to watch over Silver for me."

"I'll b-b-b-be alright," Silver said, finally moving to sit up. "Knuckles and I n-n-n-need to make s-s-s-sure that the Emeralds are still f-f-f-f-functional or y-y-you guys are s-s-s-sitting ducks. Besides, it m-m-m-might warm me up more."

"Thanks Silv," I said. "Metal, you coming?"

"Affirmative." Metal replied.

* * *

I had suited up and met Shadow and Rouge in the hangar, glad I could see some real action. Metal had to run to keep up with me as I race to the hangar while putting my helmet on.

There I saw Amy and Chris were joining us. Chris was in a larger suit since he was taller than I was, but he looked very different in his suit.

"He's coming too?" Amy asked, looking at Metal.

"He part of the team too Amy." I said. "Besides, I trust him. Metal, you can ride with me."

We climbed into our respectable ships and start the engines. Chris was flying a ship similar to the Nova, but his was bright blue. I would have to ask Tails where is came from.

"Everyone check in," Said Shadow over the com. "Saber on and ready."

"Nova, Standing by." I said.

"White Emerald, Standing by." Came Rouge's voice

"High-speed, standing by." Chris said from his new ship.

"Red Rose, standing by." Amy announced.

"Follow me and stay close." Shadow said as he took off.

I follow in hot pursuit with Chris on one side of me and Amy on my other side, Rouge was directly above me. "Papa, protect us and guide us." I whispered, forgetting my com was on.

"Watch over us and bring us home safely." I heard Shadow chime in.

"Have your angels around us Lord to keep us from harm." Chris said.

"In your name we pray," Amy said.

"Amen." We all announced in unison.

The prayer made me feel braver, but I was still nervous. The one thing that kept me from backing down was Sonic. These creeps did something horrible to him and I was about to show them that hurting a friend of mine was a bad idea.

"Metal," I said, turning to look over my shoulder at Metal. "I want you to be my second pair of eyes. Watch out for enemy ship for me?"

"Affirmative," Metal replied and turned on his scanners.

The baddies where just ahead of us, and I could see Creek in the lead. There was something about that eagle that made me cringe, but I knew if I backed down from him he would do worse than he and Ixis have already done.

"Em," Shadow's voice came in, snapping me out of my thoughts. "You remember how to use your guns, right?"

"You bet." I reply. "I'll get Creek and cover you guys. If I need an extra gun on him I'll shout. Amy, who're in the other ships?"

"Just robot pilots." She answered. "I can take those with Shadow."

"That leaves Fiona and Scourge to Rouge and me," Chris said. "Be careful guys."

"You too Chris," I answer.

It was very difficult to keep up with what everyone was doing, so I'll focus on my fight with Creek. My theory is that Creek was a skilled swordsman, but is he a good flyer? I charged strait for him until I was close enough to see his eyes, then I pulled up, flying over him. He turned his jet and came after me. Good, now the dangerous one is out of the way of my friends, all I have to do is either shoot him down or keep him busy until he's the last.

Suddenly he fired, with good accuracy. I dive to the left, I heard Metal say something about being jostled, but for now I had to ignore him. I was going strait down, and Creek was following. I suddenly pulled up, performing a loop over Creeks ship and wound up behind him and fired. Creek maneuvered around my bullets. I look over my shoulder at Metal.

"How you doing back there, Metal?" I asked, looking back at my target.

"I cannot understand why you enjoy flying nearly out of control." He said.

I laugh and roll my eyes. "That's because it's fun. Keep your scanners on the others."

"Affirmative." Metal replied.

Suddenly static came on over my com. "Not bad Fighter." Came the voice of Creek. "You are more skilled at this than I thought."

"I'm not here to chat, Creek," I replied. "I'm here because of what you did to my friend. You made his life miserable you know."

"That's my job," Creek said.

"Warning!" Metal shouted. "Incoming fighter 36 degrees to your right!"

"Thank you!" I said, Turning and avoiding a shot.

My dodge gave the new ship and Creeks ship a chance to chase me. I swear under my breath (A somewhat habit from hanging around Knuckles for a while) and speed up.

"Shadow!" I shouted through my com. "I've got two on my tail, you mind giving me a hand?... Shads! Come in Shads! Metal, what's up with my com?"

Metal leaned forward for a moment before answering. "It appears they are jamming the signal."

"Well that's just perfect!" I said. "Can't you un-jam it?"

"I will attempt at the task." Metal replied. "But I will be offline for a moment."

"No problem, I'll use my scanner." I said. "Just hurry,"

Metals' eyes blinked off, letting me know that I was now alone out here. Saying a quick prayer, I turn on my scanners and focus ahead. Thankfully, they were only jamming my communications. I knew that I couldn't last too long out here as blind as I was, but I had to.

"Clear…" I heard Metal say. I Look over and see his eyes were sparking before going out.

"Metal! What's wrong?" I asked, but he was out. I try to contact Shadow again. "Shadow! Shadow come in! I have two bogies on my tail! Please, I need back up! Metal is out!"

"Em?... at's wrong…?" I heard Shadow say through the static.

"Shads!" I shout, hoping he would understand my distress, but I was out of range. I give up on calling for help, but keep an open channel. "Fine, you guys want to play tag, I'll play along!"

I suddenly dove into a barrel roll before shooting back up into another loop, but Creek and the other ship where hot on my trail, and no matter how hard I turned, I couldn't shake them.

"EM! TURN AND BURN!" Came a shout over my radio. It wasn't Shadow or any other member of the team that came out here, but I didn't care at the moment, I just obeyed.

I reverse my thrusters and idol my engine, pivoting the Nova around a full 90 degress. I then threw all power to the thrusters and engine, causing me to shoot forward with a silent explosion behind me. This move was something Sonic and I made up a while back during missions. Sonic and I were being chased by a new robot of Eggman's when Sonic got an idea. He had grabbed my hand, pivoted on the balls of his feet and whipped by the robot, finally loosing him and burning the souls of his shoes after the run. We named the move the Turn and Burn.

I blast past Creek and the other jet, that pilot turning out to be Scourge, and messed up their flight patterns. That's when I spotted Sonic in a new ship. He looked at me and winked. "Nice burn, Em!"

"You crazy hedgehog!" I said. "Boy am I glad to see you! But it's dangerous for you to be flying a space jet."

"It's a prototype Tails made a while ago." Sonic replied. "She runs on fuel, not chaos. Rendezvous with Shadow and the others, I'll cover you."

"Got it!" I reply and speed forward.

Sonic faces my pursuers and grins. "I don't like it when you mess with my friends, Scourge."

"What? You think I care?" Scourge replies. "She escaped me! Now I want her back!"

"You'll have to go through me first!" Sonic shouted and fired.

Creek counter attacked, getting close to Sonic. Sonic suddenly felt that sick feeling in his gut again. By now he new that feeling well, Fleetway was emerging. Sonic trembled and tried to push the feeling down and Fleetway with it, but it only made him feel worse.

Creek laughed over the com. "It looks like you've already met Fleetway." He said. "My power gem gives Fleetway strength, and once Fleetway has settled in, you're friends will be helpless to him."

Sonic's eyes widened as pain shot through his body. Fleetway seemed to get stronger every time he took control. He couldn't let Fleetway hurt his friends in any way.

"It's useless to fight me, Sonic," He hear Fleetway whisper coldly. "Just give in and make it easier on both of us,"

"NO!" Sonic shouted and fired at Creek and Scourge, disarming their ships. With this advantage, Sonic took off, away from the Blue Typhoon, away from his friends, and into exile.

Shadow saw him leaving and fly after him. "Sonic! Where are you going?"

"F-Fleetway!" He heard Sonic answer. "Creek had a power gem. I can't hold Fleetway down for long, Isuggest you get back to the Blue Typhoon."

"Then wait for the energy to go down!" Shadow said.

"Shadow, because Em hit him in the face, he has a bone to pick with her." Sonic replied. "I'll only be gone until I find a way to either control, or get rid of Fleetway, that way you guys won't get hurt."

Shadow was silent for a moment, not believing that Sonic, a hedgehog who had become his brother in Christ, was leaving. Sonic could feel Shadow's sadness and sighed.

"Hey, chin up." He said. "It won't be forever, but in case you get home before I take care of Fleetway; Take care of yourself, and no more wormhole-jumping, kay?"

Shadow nodded, but then realize that Sonic couldn't see that. "Alright…" He answer. "Be careful."

"You too, Shads." Sonic said. "Keep an eye on things while I'm gone. I'll send messages as often as I can."

Shadow watched as Sonic's ship flew off into the distance. First Maria, then Molly, now Sonic. How long would this go on for? Shadow silently asked God to watch over and protect Sonic on his quest for ridding himself of Fleetway.

Sadly, he turned his ship and head back to the Blue Typhoon. Metal needed repairs and he needed to tell everyone what happened.


	12. Match Makers and the Desert Planet

Chapter 12: Match Makers and the Desert Planet

"What do you mean Sonic left!?" I asked.

Shadow had soberly and told us what had happened. Frankly, I think it was Tails and me that took it the hardest. Tails had never been away from Sonic for too long and Sonic was my partner in crime-busting.

Shadow kept his cool as he retold the story. "He said it would be safer for us until he took care of Fleetway. All we can do is pray for him."

"And what if Ixis and his creeps find him?" I asked. "He might need back up, especially if Creek shows his ugly mug."

"We are talking about the same Sonic, right?" Silver asked. "Knuckles, didn't you say that Sonic used to travel all the time before he you or Tails?"

"That's right." Knuckles said. "I'm not sure how he met Tails, but I know that he used to travel alone most of the time when he was younger. He can hold his own."

"But… What about Fleetway?" Tails asked. "I don't like the idea of Sonic having to fight that thing alone."

"It's the best way he found to protect us." Shadow said. "He said he would contact us as often as possible to let us know how he's holding up."

I didn't like this. Sonic was alone with a something wanting to take him, and for me it was a nightmare having to wait until he took care of Fleetway. Half of me wanted to get back into the Nova and go after Sonic, but the other half reminded me that this was in fact Sonic the Hedgehog. He's gone through tones of hard times; like Dark Sonic, Eggman, Mephilis, and countless other enemies. He was hardy, and the Lord was with him.

I didn't realize I had lost myself in thought until Shadow took my hand. I look at him and he offers a gentle smile. "Don't worry, he'll be fine, you'll see."

I smile back at Shadow. He was right. Sonic knew what he was doing; God willing he would be back soon. But I still felt the urge to fly after him and tell him that he didn't have to banish himself.

I Push the thought away and look over at the worktable. I wasn't sure what was wrong with Metal, but Tails promised he would fix him up for me.

Silver noticed the look on my face and had an idea on how to cheer me up. "Say Em, didn't you want to join me for training one of these days? It might keep your mind off of Sonic for a while."

"Maybe we can find him using the emeralds." I suggested. I look over at Knuckles. "You don't mind do you?"

Knuckles shrugged. "You are the other Protector, Em. I don't mind at all."

* * *

"Okay Em." Silver said, holding his white emerald. "How do I keep myself from sinking into it?"

"Umm…" I said, looking at Silver and the emerald in his hand. I then took his free hand and held it tightly. "Just remember that I have your hand and that I won't let go for anything. And if you start to sink squeeze and I'll break eye contact with the emerald."

"Sounds like a plan." Silver said.

Knuckles sat across from us and watched. It was his duty as guardian and mentor to Silver to be there if he was needed. Silver took a breath, like a diver preparing to go under, and gazed into the emerald. For several long minutes he sat there motionless, his eyes unblinking. I felt the chaos levels rise slightly, but I gripped Silver's hand tighter.

"So far so good." Knuckles said, keeping a keen eye on Silver's face. "He hasn't sunken yet, so things are good."

"How can you tell if he sinks?" I asked.

"He'll get a blank look on his face." Knuckles replied. "Right now you can tell he's determined. When his face planks out, pull him out."

"Got it." I answer and also watch Silver's face.

His face did change for a moment. It was a look of interest and curiosity, then the determination came back. Had he found something? I gripped tighter on Silver's hand. A ghost of a smile appeared on Silver's face and squeezed my hand only a fraction. Suddenly, his eyes brightened for a second, then darkened to horror. His eyes widened and his body stiffened. His eyes darted from one spot on the emerald to another. Then is eyes widened with pure fear and squeezed my hand to the point where it was almost painful. I take the emerald out his hand, catching a glimpse of Fleetway, and hid it from Silver's view.

He leaned forward and gasped for breath, his entire body trembling and his eyes shut tight. Knuckles came over and put a hand on Silver's shoulder. "That hasn't happened before, did you do it?"

Silver nodded. "But I don't plan on doing it again very soon. You didn't tell me that other's using Chaos See could see me too."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Silver looked at me and took another breath. "I saw Sonic at first. He was in a desert and I think he was doing alright. But I could tell Fleetway was still bothering him because he would get really quiet and seemed to be in a daze. I noticed he was with a band of travelers, so he wasn't alone."

"So soon?" I asked. "He only left an hour ago."

"With Chaos See you can catch glimpses of the future if you're lucky." Knuckles explained. "But usually it shows 'right now' or 'in a few minutes' times. But what made you so tense."

Silver shivered and rubbed his arms. "Because right after I saw Sonic, I saw Ixis."

This caught my attention big time.

"I heard him talking in my head." Silver continued. "He said that Sonic had been given an honor. I asked what he had done to him, and he told me he had made Sonic stronger… and his. Suddenly, I saw Fleetway coming after me and that's when I squeezed."

"That sounds more like a nightmare you had." I said. "I personally do not want to see Ixis again."

Silver then looked up at me. "There was one more thing I saw. I saw you, and me, as supers fighting Fleetway."

"Now I know you were dreaming." I said. "There's no way I can become a super. The chaos energy hurts me Silv, can you imagine what would happen if I went super like you or Sonic?"

"You were almost super when you fought Fleetway." Silver pointed out. "After you got the Master Emerald under control again. The Emerald charged you and you were able to hold Fleetway off."

"Silver, I think that was just a luck," I replied. "Besides, I'm a human, I can't go super if I wished it."

Silver was about to argue the issue, but Knuckles stopped him. "What matters is that you did it and that we know that Sonic may be in trouble. Sonic knew the direction we were going so he'll catch up, and the next time he contacts us will tell him that Ixis and his crew is looking for him. Lets head back up on deck."

"Oh, but first I should check on Metal." I said. "I'll be with you guys in a moment."

* * *

It was incredibly lonely out there, with only the stars blinking around him. He still felt the sting of leaving his friends, but he knew it was safer for them this way.

Sonic had his backpack in the back seat with some food and his emergency power ring along with a blanket, some water, his bible and some money. He was already thinking about the possibility of him having to leave, so he thought having a pack ready would be a good idea.

'I wish I could have said goodbye.' He thought.

He looked at the cross around his neck. Why was he in this situation? Was God mad at him or something? Why had his Lord and Savior allowed this to happen?

He reached up and traced his fingers over the cross, a smile spreading over his face. He had made that cross out of the wood from the Great Oak in Knothole, and it served as a testimony of his story and how he came to Christ. Memories of that night kept his smile on his face.

"Lord," Sonic whispered, gripping the cross. "Why had this happened? Had I done something to anger you? I know you will always be with me and you would never forsake me, but why did you allow this to happen?"

Sonic waited for a moment for some answer, but there was nothing. Sonic shook his head and smiled.

"Not in a talking mood huh? No problem, you'll tell me what's going on in due time, I'm sure."

Suddenly, the fuel tank binged. Sonic looked at the fuel reading with slight annoyance. "Well it was bound to happen sooner or later." He sighed heavily and looked at his scanners. "Lets see if I can top off somewhere."

His scanners picked up a desert planet not far from his current position. Sonic looked over the readings and shrugged. "Beggars can't be choosers I guess. Lets see, it's called Duma. Alright, onward."

* * *

I walk to the infirmary and open the door. Metal was back online and talking with Tails who seemed to be installing something. Metals eyes turned to me as soon as the door opened.

"Greetings, Operative Emily." Metal said.

"Hi, how are you feeling?"

"I am nearing 65% operational thanks to Tails." Metal replied.

"I'm installing an internal communicator so this kind of thing doesn't happen again." Tails explained. "And his will have a longer range so you can contact us or he can contact anyone in the group while out and about."

"Thanks Tails." I said. "I certainly don't want Metal blinking out on me again. Hey, where's Chris? I haven't seen him since we got back."

"He's tuning up his ship." Tails replied. "He loves flying it and said he wanted her in good condition."

"Alright, I'll go see if he needs a hand then. Later guys."

I rush down to the hangar where sure enough, Chris was tuning up his engines and cleaning them out. He was laying on his back on a skate board that Tails used for getting under his machines. His shirt and hands were filthy with grease and grime.

I walk over and tap a knuckle on his ship. He stopped his work and slid out. He looked up at me as if confused, then smiled. "Hi there." He said. "What are you doing here?"

"To see if you needed a hand." I explained. "I didn't see you when I landed, then everything went crazy after the news about Sonic and Metal. So I thought I'd come see how you were holding in."

"I'm doing alright." He answered. "I'm sure I was just as shocked as everyone else that he left though."

"I'm sure," I said. "You've known him for longer than I have."

Chris nodded.

"Well," I said, hoping to break the ice. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Sure, come on under," Chris said, sliding under Highspeed again.

I smile and follow, laying on my back as Chris gave me a wrench and showed me how to tune up the engine.

* * *

Just outside the door, a certain green croc was watching us. His yellow eyes gleaming as an idea formed in his mind. He had been standing there for a while now and Epsio just found him.

"What are you looking at Vector?" He asked, coming up and also getting a look, seeing Emily and Chris fixing the engine. His eyes widen and he backs away. "No Vector! Remember last time when we played match-maker? My nose hurt for a month after Knuckles woke up and found out what we did."

"But this time we're not using Knuckles," Vector said. "I have a plan that is absolutely foolproof!"

"Like your other plans?" Espio asked, not noticing Charmy flying up the hall.

"What's up guys?" Charmy asked.

"Em and Chris are digging each other," Vector said. "Take a look."

Charmy looked and Epio gave Vector a cold, hard look. "How can you tell if they like each other that way? Did one of them say something about it?"

"No," Vector said. "But remember back at the Natacur village when the two where always walking with each other? And they went out together to fight off Ixis and his crew."

"They were helping each other out back at the village." Espio said. "And Emily is part of the Jet Team along with Chris, so naturally they flew out together."

"That's your problem Espio, you only look on the surface of things." Vector said. "The two of them really like each other but are afraid to show it. That's where we come in."

"We're gonna be Match-Maker Detectives again Vector?" Charmy asked excitedly, hoping to get to cause more trouble.

"You bet we are Charmy." Vector said.

"Yippy!" Charmy exclaimed, performing a backflip in the air.

"Count me out." Espio said walking away. "The last thing I need is to be caught up in this nonsense again."

Vector got an evil look in his eye and smirked. "What if your job was on the line?"

Espio stopped and looked over his shoulder. He glared at Vector. "That's cold Vector."

Vector shrugged. "I'm cold-blooded. Now here's the plan…"

* * *

The wind was howling as Sonic eased his ship down in a bay and jumped out with his backpack. A couple of odd-looking figures came up and looked at the ship and at the hedgehog with odd expressions. The two looked like little green men with black eyes with a white spot. The best way to compare them is the little green guy in Star Trek when Spock Prime and Kurk find Scottie.

"You flew here in that?" One of them asked.

Sonic nodded. "She's all I got right now. Take care of her and there's a good tip in it for ya."

The two looked at each other for a moment then grinned at Sonic. "She's in good hands, sir." One said.

"Totally," The other said. "You can count on us."

"I hope so." Sonic said. "Hey, where can I grab some food?"

"The market," The first answered. "Just outside and to the left."

"Thanks," Sonic said.

He watched the two run toward his ship before turning to find the market, which wasn't hard to find. There were booths everywhere selling everything imaginable. Fruits, water, jewelry, shoes, books, journals, you name it they had it.

Sonic walked around the market, purchasing some fruit and more water. He walked by a booth that was selling journals. Getting an idea, Sonic purchased a fair sized journal and a pen. In future years he would like to look back at this time and maybe tell future generations. The bible did say that testimonies taught this generation and the next.

As he paid for the journal, he noticed something he didn't expect. It was another Natacur, but this one was yellow with black spots, ears, and paws. His thin tail was covered in spots and the very tip was also black. He wore a pair of pants and a vest and a cowboy hat. His dark green eyes were bright as he spotted the hedgehog looking at him. Sonic guessed he was younger than Nomad was, but he was definitely a Natacur.

Beside him was a girl maybe a year or two older than Emily was, and she was human, but it was clear she wasn't from earth. Her bright hair looked bright auburn in the desert sun. She wore robes that simply amazed Sonic that she wasn't hot in them.

The Natacur tapped the girl on the shoulder and pointed at Sonic. She looked at Sonic with bright blue eyes and Sonic smiled and nodded in greeting. She smiled back and also nodded and started back to what she was buying, but then she looked back at him with an amazed look on her face, but Sonic had already turned and walked away.

Sonic had gone back to the hangar where he left his ship and paid the two aliens for their service with what he owed them and a good tip as promised.

Sonic looked outside and realized it was getting late and sighed. "How about another tip if I keep my ship here for the night?" Sonic asked.

This brightened their black eyes and quickly accepted.

"Cool," Sonic said. "Just give me a sec. I have send a message real quick."

"Sure thing," The second one replied.

Sonic climbed into the cockpit and opened the emailing system that Tails had installed. He missed his sidekick, and now his brother in Christ. Sonic pulled out the keyboard and started typing.

_"Hey Guys,_

_I'm stopping on a planet called Duma to top off my fuel and get some rest. You wouldn't believe how many different people there are here. And I mean different. I think I saw someone with an elephants nose! Not to mention the great food and other goods they sell here. I got a journal to write down what I've been up to so I can share this adventure with you guys when I get back. Hope things are doing good for you guys so far. I'm doing alright, I still feel Fleetway in my head, but without a chaos emerald nearby, I'm doing alright._

_Em, how's it going with Metal? He seemed to be in bad shape when I left. Sorry I couldn't say goodbye to you guys, but Fleetway getting the upperhand and I didn't want you guys getting hurt again. I hope you get home safely Em. Keep me in your prayers guys? Thanks, I need as many as possible._

_Well, gotta go find a place to spend the night. God Bless you guys, I'll see you all soon._

_Sonic"_

Sonic sent the message and jumped out of the cockpit, Locking it as he paid the twins (He guessed they were twins anyway).

"Thanks again for keeping it here for the night, I'll try to get it off your hands by tomorrow." Sonic said. "Do you guys know a place where I can rest?"

"There's an Inn on the other side of the market," The first said.

"Can't miss it," The other said. "It has a phoenix on its sign and it's called Phoenix Lodging."

"Thanks again guys," Sonic said as he left. "And God Bless."

He wandered out onto the streets, where the people were breaking down the booths and going indoors for the night. His eyes wandered around, thinking of the human girl and the natacur cheetah he saw earlier. The two acted like they've seen him before, but Sonic had never seen them before in his life.

Suddenly, Sonic was smacked in the back of his head, sending him to his knees and making his senses go nuts. He got back up and attacked in defense, but he was beat again and again until his mind couldn't take it any longer and passed out.

A group of about five thugs patted Sonic down, finding his backpack with what was left of his money. Luckily, they didn't find Sonic's power ring, but they took the money disappointed that there wasn't more.

"To think he had such a nice ship, and he hasn't got the money." Said the leader, scowling at the unconscious hedgehog.

"So what do we do with him now, boss?" Asked another.

The leader shrugged. "We leave no evidence that we were here." He replied. "We'll take him out to the desert and leave him. Just to show him how hard our life is."

"Yes sir!" The other four said and dragged Sonic to a mount, which happened to be like a giant Road Runner. Moments later, they were lost in a cloud of dust with Sonic as a hostage and at their mercy.


	13. King of Theives

Chapter 13: The King of Thieves

I was sleeping lightly in my bed, listening to Metals engines as he charged. I was dimly aware that Metals' eyes were glowing as he lay in his cot on the other side of my room. Shadow didn't like the idea of him staying in my room, but I insisted that I trusted him enough.

In my dreams, I saw Sonic with his smiling face and his famous thumbs up. I saw snapshots of memories of him; the day I first met him and the team in my dad's workshop, breakfast the next day by curtasy of Shadow and Rouge, playing the Wii after I was rescued from Eggman with Silver, and the time at that hot-spring after arriving at Angel Island. Then my birthday came in. I smiled as Sonic gave me my gift, my blue backpack. The one I hold all my other gifts in; my laptop from Tails, my herbal book from Knuckles, my ninja stars from Espio, and my lock-picking kit from Rouge.

Suddenly I felt myself being shaken awake by hard hands. I woke and looked up to see two bright glowing eyes looking strait into mine. I jump in fright and bang my head on Metals. He reeled back in shock from the impact and I sank back to my pillow, holding my forehead.

"Geez Metal." I said, slightly annoyed but I get control of myself. "What's going on?"

"We intercepted a message from Team member, Sonic the Hedgehog." Metal replied.

This news woke me up. I got out of bed and got dressed. It had now been a full two days since Sonic left, and this was his first message. I had to warn him that he was still being hunted, and I hoped that we weren't too late.

My getting up to quickly made me dizzy and I had to stop a moment for my head to clear. Metal cocked his head and noticed the bruise forming on my forehead where we had bumped heads. I notice him looking and grin. "Relax, it's just a bruise."

Metal didn't reply. I think he was shocked that he inflicted it. I look in a mirror and almost chuckle. The bruise was right in the center of my forehead.

"Come on," I said, bravely taking Metal's hand and nearly dragging him behind me. "We're needed on deck."

* * *

As the sun rose, Kincaid took a breath of the dry desert air. He loved this climate, mostly because he was bred for it. His yellow fur reflected the suns heat, and yet kept him warm at night. His young green eyes scanning the desert sands, the suns glare not affecting his vision.

He was a half-bred Natacur from the desert tribe and the mountain tribe. He was built for endurance and stress. He was a fast runner and very stealthy, so the Desert Thieves enjoyed having him along.

He had come to Duma with his close friend Molly. She was a human, but was closer to a motherly friend. She survived a Meterex attack on her planet and she was the only one left. She never went into full detail, but Kincaid knew enough to leave the subject bee.

"So," Kincaid said. "You think that guy yesterday was your Shadow?"

"I think it was," Molly answered. "It looked like him anyway. But if it was him, I'm just glad he's alright."

"I hope I can meet him someday." Kincaid said. "He sounds like someone I'd have fun with."

"Kincaid!" Molly scolded, but Kincaid just shrugged.

"I was only kidding," He said.

The two were heading back to their base where the other Desert Thieves lived. They were only in the market yesterday to get news and rumors. So now they were riding their Giant Road Runners called Rooks, heading back to Heavens Tower, a rock formation that had no corrosion on it whatsoever.

Kincaid closed his eyes again, remembering his childhood. He was an outcast because of his spots, but he didn't mind one bit. He learned how to defend himself and to fight and how to hide almost on his own. Then a neighboring desert tribe attacked. Kincaid had hid mainly to survive and he had been the only one to survive the attack. He was only eight summers then, and when Molly landed to look around and found him, it was the best thing that had ever happened to Kincaid. She had taken him in, taught him her language and had become his best friend.

Kincaid took another deep breath. This time, he caught something. He sniffed. What was that smell? It was somewhat familiar, but there was another scent mixing with the first. Blood.

"Kincaid?" Molly asked. "Is something wrong?"

Without answering, Kincaid kicked his rook, sending it running toward the smell. Molly followed, knowing that Kincaid's senses were much stronger than hers.

Kincaid followed his nose until he spotted a blue spec in the distance. It was walking feebly, stumbling now and then but catching itself before it fell. Kincaid came closer to it and realized it was the hedgehog from yesterday. He was bleeding from the head and nose and he had several bruises on his torso and arms. He looked up at Kincaid, lifted a hand to him, silently asking for help.

Kincaid was already off his Rook and nearing the hedgehog. They made eye contact, then the hedgehog's eyes rolled back and he fell to the scorching sand.

"MOLLY! Over here!" Kincaid shouted, showing his teeth as he came over to the hedgehog and picked up before the sand could burn him.

Molly came over and her eyes widened when she saw what Kincaid had gotten excited about. This was not Shadow, but he looked a lot like him. His lips were cracked from the heat, but it was the bleeding that made Molly worry.

"Lets get him back to base," Molly said. "You're a lighter rider, so you can carry him on your rook."

"Got it," Kincaid said, holding the hedgehog close.

He ran up to his rook and leaped onto its back. Molly followed suit and the two took off toward Heavens Tower, and to the one person who could really help the hedgehog. The King of Thieves himself.

* * *

_"Hey Guys,_

_I'm stopping on a planet called Duma to top off my fuel and get some rest. You wouldn't believe how many different people there are here. And I mean different. I think I saw someone with an elephants nose! Not to mention the great food and other goods they sell here. I got a journal to write down what I've been up to so I can share this adventure with you guys when I get back. Hope things are doing good for you guys so far. I'm doing alright, I still feel Fleetway in my head, but without a chaos emerald nearby, I'm doing alright._

_Em, how's it going with Metal? He seemed to be in bad shape when I left. Sorry I couldn't say goodbye to you guys, but Fleetway getting the upperhand and I didn't want you guys getting hurt again. I hope you get home safely Em. Keep me in your prayers guys? Thanks, I need as many as possible._

_Well, gotta go find a place to spend the night. God Bless you guys, I'll see you all soon._

_Sonic"_

Tails read the message out loud once everyone was on deck. I was glad to know Sonic was alright. I just hoped he had enough money to get the stuff he needed. The fact he was still fighting Fleetway made me worry, but he said he had the upper hand right now.

"Well, he's alright for the moment," Amy said.

"But Ixis and his crew is still looking for him." Silver said. "Tails, can you write him back?"

"You bet," Tails replied. He opened the emailing system in the Blue Typhoon and pocked Sonic's icon. "Ready. What should I say?"

"Tell him we're glad he's alright and that we were very excited to see the letter." Cream said. "And that we're missing him."

Tails typed down the message and smiled.

Knuckles came forward and leaned over Tails' shoulder. "Tell him that Silver's got a hang of the Chaos See, and he saw that Ixis, Creek and Scourge are after him. Tell him to be on his toes."

Tails typed some more, then looked up at us, wondering if there was more.

"Tell him that Metal is back on his feet with a few upgrades." I said. "And tell him that I understand why he had to leave so soon, and that I just hope we meet before I get back home."

"Tell him that we all miss him and are keeping him in our prayers." Shadow said. The fact that he wanted to add something surprised me. Remind him to always be in his bible and to not loose faith."

"You got it," Tails said. "And… There. This is what I got;

"Hey Sonic.

It's good to hear that you're doing alright. We were getting worried and we were all excited when your message came through.

Knuckles and Silver were working with the emerald the other day and Silver finally got to Chaos See. What he isn't really good. Ixis and his crew seem to be looking for you. Knuckles suggests that you either lay low for a while or keep moving.

Metal is back on line with a few upgrades. He can now contact anyone on the team in case a communicator goes out so what happened with Emily's ship won't happen again.

Emily understands why you left so soon and she hopes to see you before she gets home so she can say a proper goodbye.

Of course we'll pray for you. We hope you can get rid of Fleetway soon. Shadow wants to remind you to not loose faith, and to always be in your bible.

We all miss you very much Sonic, be careful and God Bless."

"Sounds good to me." Chris said.

"Then I guess it's ready to send." Tails said, poking the 'send' icon on the message.

Silver looked out the window. Knuckles came over and put a hand on Silver's shoulder. Silver looked up at Knuckles and smiled.

"He'll be alright, kiddo." Knuckles assured him. "He's Sonic the Hedgehog for crying out loud."

* * *

A cold cloth was pressed against Sonic's aching head. His senses were still crazy, but he could tell he was finally out of that sun and under a light blanket with a soft pillow. He wanted to wake up and thank the person who had saved him, but his eyes refused to open and could only groan when trying to form words.

"Shh…" Said a soothing, females voice. "You're very lucky my friend and I found you. You'd be worse than you are now otherwise."

"Where… am I?" Sonic asked, his dry voice barely above a mumbled whisper.

"It's good to know you can hear me." She replied. "You're in Heaven's Tower, resting in the tent of the King of Thieves himself. Kincaid and I brought you to him and he insisted that you rest in his tent with us to care for you. He'll be around to check on you later."

"King… Of Thieves?" Sonic mumbled, slipping back into unconsciousness.

"Don't worry," She said, refreshing the cloth. "You're safe now. How about you go back to sleep? Kincaid will be watching over you, okay?"

Sonic sighed and managed a nod. He felt a hand trace over his head and over his left ear, sending a calm feeling to wash over Sonic. Then he slipped back into a blissful sleep, knowing whoever was looking after him were friends.

* * *

I was quietly walking through the corridors of the Blue Typhoon with Metal and Silver beside me as usual. Silver was warming up to Metal, and Metal no longer seemed the dangerous type. But I still wondered if I had really tamed him.

"Have you seen Espio around?" Silver asked. "I haven't seen him for a while, and I was suppose to train with him today."

"No I haven't," I said. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen Charmy or Vector either. I can only imagine what they're up to."

Suddenly, my iTouch chimes. I pull it out and answer. "Em here, what's up?"

"Hey Em," Came Chris's voice. "I need a hand with High-Speed. It has a hiccup in the engine and I need someone in the cockpit to rev the engine. Think you can help?"

"Sure, be there in a sec." I hang up and look at Metal and Silver. "I'll be back soon. Metal, do you mind hanging out with Silver for a while? Maybe you two can spar. Just be gentle with him Metal."

"He will be unharmed." Metal replied.

Silver seemed nervous about the idea, but smiled. "We'll see you later, Em."

I wave at them as I run off toward the hangar, activating my shoes as I go.

I meet Chris in the hangar. He was putting away a few tools except the ones he needed. He heard my shoes and looked up. His face was covered with grime and it made me laugh.

"What?" Chris asked.

"How long have you been down there? You are just filthy!" I said.

Chris rubbed the back of his hand on his cheek, leaving a clean mark on his cheek and seeing how dirty he was. I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. He grinned and chuckled. "Only a few hours. I kinda got carried away."

"Don't worry," I said. "I'm the same way with my artwork. When I have music playing and my leather tools or a pencil in my hand, I could work for hours. Anyway, you want me to do something?"

"Yeah," Chris said. "Uh, go ahead and get up in the cockpit and turn her on."

I start walking up to the ship but I didn't realize there was an invisible certain ninja right there with a plan. He dipped his tail so I tripped over it, landing right into Chris' arms.

"Whoa," Chris said as I land in his arms. "You okay?"

"Yeah," I said, looking up until our eyes met. "I'm… alright."

Vector and Charmy were watching from the doorway, watching excitedly to see if their plan would work. Vectors idea was to get me and Chris to look into each other's eyes for a few moments; that always made characters fall in love in the movies.

"That's it," Vector said after seeing me trip over Espio's tail. "Way to Espio. Now they just need to look at each other for a moment then they're hooked."

Now what Vector didn't expect was for me to get embarrassed and pull away.

"Sorry, I don't know what I tripped over, I'm usually not so clumsy." I said, my face turning bright red.

"It happens to the best of us." Chris said. "Lets get back to work."

I nod and climb into the cockpit.

Espio made his was back to where his companions were hiding. He leaned against a wall and became visible again.

"What was the point of that plan Vector?" Espio asked, almost making Vector jump. "To prove you can embarrass the girl?"

"That wasn't embarrassment." Vector said. "That was surprise on her face. She looked right in his eyes and was 'surprised' by the love she saw there. She's just shy, she told us as much back on Angel Island."

This was true. I had told the Chaotix that I didn't have a lot of friends back home, but I had a few.

Espio rolled his eyes. "If they do like each other that way we should let their relationship grow naturally."

"You know absolutely nothing about love Espio." Vector said. "And my plan B will be a success, by showing them how much they really care about each other."

Espio face-palmed himself. "I'm not paid enough to go through this a second time…" He thought to himself.

* * *

The next time Sonic awoke, he was finally able to open his eyes. He looked around the tent he was in, it kinda reminded him of desert movies with the draperies and the silk curtains. Sonic looked at the bed he was in, it was nothing but pillows with a light blanket on top of him.

Sonic's eyes continued to wander until he found that he wasn't alone. Across the room was a natacur, the same natacur as yesterday. He seemed to be desifering a book, because he was reading one book intently and writing in another. His dark green eyes were full of focus as he mouthed the words he was reading then wrote them down.

Sonic looked at the Natacur for a moment. He never realized they came as cheetah. It was a moment later when the natacur sensed he was being watched and looked up. The two f them met eyes and Sonic realized how young he was. He was maybe in his mid-teens. The natacur smiled, showing two rows of rather sharp teeth, and put his books down.

"Hi there," He said, sounding like a teen from Mobius or Earth. "Good to see you finally woke up. The names Kincaid, but some of the guys here call me Nick for some odd reason. What's your name?"

"Sonic," Sonic replied. "Sonic the Hedgehog. It was you who saved me?"

Kincaid nodded. "Me and my friend anyway. Her name is Molly, and she was very surprised when you started talking to her in your sleep. Do you remember that?"

Sonic thought back and remembered the dream he had of someone talking to him gently, and the cool cloth on his head. "Yeah, I think I do. Where am I?"

"You are an honored guest of Amir." Kincaid said. "He insisted that you stay in his tent until you were well again."

"Amir?" Sonic asked moving to sit up and get a better look around. "Who's he?"

"Dude," Kincaid said, which was the last thing Sonic expected him to say. "He's the King of Thieves himself. At least, that's what we call him since he's the leader of our band. He's nice though, I think you'll like him."

"Well, thanks for your help." Sonic said. "But I have to keep moving, I only came to this planet to rest and get some supplies."

"Wait you can't go yet," Kincaid said. "You're still recovering. How did you get so beat up anyway?"

"That's what we want to know."

Sonic and Kincaid turned to see a tall adult human with a light-auburn beard and a satin blue cloak. Next to him was the girl Sonic had seen in the market.

"Molly!" Kincaid said, his ear peaked and eyes bright. "How was the tribute?"

Molly smiled. "It was good. The people of the village were very happy to have the supplies brought to them." She then turned and smiled at Sonic. "Hello, how are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks." Sonic said.

"He says he's well enough to go back to the market." Kincaid said.

The tall man laughed, but it was gentle and merry laugh of a king. Sonic guessed this was Amir, the King of Thieves. "I'm afraid you have to stay here until you regain your strength. But for now, tell us how this happened to you."

Amir, Molly and Kincaid sat around Sonic as Sonic explained what had happened, avoiding the facts about Fleetway. He told them about him seeing them in the market and being jumped by the thugs.

Amir listened intently, and straitened when he heard about Sonic's ship and his being mugged.

"I do believe I saw your ship." He said. "It was a grey and red ship, correct?"

Sonic nearly jumped out of his seat. "Yes! Where did you see it?"

"Being transported to the village we gave tribute to." Amir answered. "By about five or six men."

"I have a feeling they might be the ones who attacked me." Sonic said. "I have to get that ship back or I won't be able to get back to my friends."

Kincaid's ears peaked again and his tail swished rapidly. "Are we going on a raid to get Sonic's ship back?"

Amir looked at Sonic for a long moment then stood. "When you are well enough to ride a rook, we will take a few of my men and get your ship back. That's a promise."

"Thank you." Sonic said, not sure what else to say.

"In the meantime." Amir continued with a gentle smile. "I suppose you're hungry. Would you like something to eat Sonic?"

Feeling more comfortable sonic smiled. "I guess I could go for something, what's on the menu?"

* * *

**Sorry for the delay for this one. But the next one will be a little more funny. Hope you like it! **

**~Kayla**


	14. Revenge and a City

Chapter 14: Revenge and a City

I was hot and sweaty after training with Knuckles for two hours, but it felt great to be training again. Silver and I trained as a team and one on one, Knuckles wanted to see how we could handle ourselves. Silver was fighting very well and we were having fun combining different attacks. I taught Silver the Turn and Burn with his abilities and he seemed to have fun doing it.

Silver and I left the training arena and I stretched. "I think I need a shower after all of that."

Silver chuckled. "You sure have come a long way since we met on earth. You know that right?"

I think back to my first time on Angel Island. Knuckles had hid it around the Hawaiian Islands and they had taken me there to keep me safe from Eggman. At least, until we found out what had happened to my parents. I spent most of the time there training to save my parents, I still got shot in the side but I was glad I saved them.

"I knew I changed a lot," I said, putting a hand over my scar. "But looking back I think I changed more than I thought. I know you changed a lot."

"No kidding." Silver said. "Who would have thought I'd wind up as Knuckles apprentice? I just wish Blaze was here to see me now."

I smile at him and put an arm around him. He had grown a little taller over the last year and his head nearly came to my shoulders. "Don't worry. God willing, you'll see her again. If not in this world then certainly in heaven."

Silver wasn't convinced. "But neither of us knew Christ at that time. What if she died not knowing about Jesus? I hope I see her again in this world, so I can share that knowledge with her."

I couldn't find the words to say. At that time I didn't know that Blaze was alive and well in another dimension with a raccoon called Marine, so there was no way I could comfort Silver.

Suddenly, my Touch chimed. I pick it up and answer, seeing it was Vector calling. "What's up Vector?"

"I need your help with a light-bulb in room 280 in level B." He said. "Espio and Charmy are busy so if you could help me with it that would be great."

"On my way Vector." I reply and look at Silver. "Why doesn't he use a latter?"

Silver only shrugged. "I've lived with him as a neighbor for over a year and I still don't know what's going on in his head."

"I'll go give him hand anyway." I said. "Could you pray for me?"

"May I ask why?" Silver asked.

"Vector is asking me to help him," I reply as I start toward the elevator. "God knows what'll happen around him."

Silver laughed. "I'll be in unrest prayer for you then." He said and turned toward his room to shower off.

* * *

"There has to be a way to get Sonic." Scourge said as he paced back and forth in front of Ixis and Creek with Fiona watching from a distance. "He'll high-tail it if we get near him with a power gem or a chaos emerald."

Creek stood as still as a statue, rubbing his chin in thought. Soon, an evil grin spread across his face. "Perhaps we can convince him to stand still long enough in order for Fleetway to get a firm hold."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Scourge asked. "He happens to be the fastest thing on two feet. Getting to stand still for a moment is as possible as pigs flying."

"What if I told you I had a friend who could make that possible?" Creek asked.

Ixis looked at him. "Is she the one you insisted on bringing from Mobius with you?"

"Huh?" Scourge asked, he hated it when Ixis and Creek did this. "Brought who from Mobius?"

"The same." Creek answered, completely ignoring Scourge. "She had met Sonic before, in the Valley of Shadow."

"Who is it!?" Scourge asked, starting to. get annoyed

Creek finally looked at Scourge. "You will meet her soon. But first, go after Sonic."

Scourge just stood there with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. This made Creek mad. "NOW!" He shouted, making Scourge jump and walk to the controls.

* * *

Sonic had a hard time sleeping that night, due to Fleetways presence. Sonic was again running through the forest and again he the cave where Fleetway was still reading Sonic' memories.

"Decided to come in again, huh?" Fleetway asked.

"I want to know why you're here." Sonic demanded.

"I already told you," Fleetway said. "I'm here for you. I could cause some real damage when I can run at the speed of sound. And besides, I need payback."

Sonic had just now realized there was a bruise on the side of Fleetway's face. It was right were Emily had kicked him. "Payback?"

Fleetway finally turned to look at Sonic with his pulsing red eyes. "Yeah, payback. On that little brat that messed up my face."

Sonic took a step forward. "You touch her, and-"

"Oh, I won't be touching wandered into her," Fleetway said lifting a hand. To Sonic's horror, his hand went up with it. "I am in this mind you know, with a little time, Em will know how to fear a friend."

Sonic forced his hand down and out of Fleetways control. "I won't let you do that! By my Father in Heaven I will not let you use me to harm her!"

"FACE IT SONIC!" Fleetway roared. "Your god has forsaken you when I came in! How else would you have been forced to leave your friends in banishment?"

"That's a lie!" Sonic shouted back. "The Lord my God will never leave me or forsake me!"

Fleetway shrugged. "Fine, live on with your fantasies. Don't come crying to me when you find out the truth."

"I know the truth!" Sonic said. "And it's on that shelf there!" He pointed to a pedestal where a very large book was left open. A hole in the top of the cave acted like a spot on that book, making the gold edges of the pages glisten.

Fleetway approached this book and looked at it. It was a New King James version of the Bible. Fleetway hissed and stepped away. "You will know soon enough what THAT truth is truly worth." He hissed.

Feeling it was time to leave, Sonic turned and walked out of the cave. He looked at his hand, the one that Fleetway had lifted. He wished he could beat Fleetway, but he was getting stronger and this was only the second time he faced him.

'Oh God,' Sonic prayed. 'What do I do now?'

The morning sun was a very welcome sight to Sonic when he was finally strong enough to ride a rook. Sonic looked up at the rook, somewhat preferring to run. But he knew that the sands would grill him if he weren't riding something.

As he mounted, he saw Molly, Kincaid and Amir riding up to him with their own rooks, along with four others.

"Sonic," Amir said. "I wish to introduce you to Jeb, Luke, and Conrad, three of our best riders. And the one riding with Conrad is Rush, his translator. They also saw the direction those thugs took your ship."

"Yo," Jeb said. He was a young man with black hair and bright blue eyes. "Welcome to the band."

"I won't be staying long, but thank you." Sonic said. "Think those thugs will be trouble?"

"If it's Idris and his band," Luke said, a red head boy with brown eyes. "Then they might be."

Conrad made several motions with his hands, similar to Earths sign language. Rush watched every motion before speaking. "He says that we shouldn't worry. Idris and his band are nothing but cowards afraid to fight someone face to face."

"You can say that again," Sonic said, remembering the beating he got from them.

Amir looked outside. The sun was just peaking over the horizon, so the air was still dry but it was cool enough to ride in. "Come on, lets hurry before it gets too hot. The village is North of hear about five miles. Hope your riding is good Sonic."

"Are you kidding?" Sonic asked. "I spent all summer last year on horse back. Riding one of these things should be a snap."

* * *

"I still don't see why he doesn't get a latter." I mumble as I walk up the corridor to room 280.

As I reach the door, I hear footsteps coming in the opposite direction. I look up and see Chris is walking up to the same door as I was. He stopped a few steps away from me and lifted an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Helping Vector with a light bulb." I reply. "What about you?"

"I'm getting an extra toolbox for Espio." Chris explained. "He said he needed the tools in it for a consol that's acting up."

I smile at him. He had cleaned off the grease from earlier and I could now see that he was in fact rather handsome. "Vector did say that Espio and Charmy were busy." I said as I open the door. "But I still don't see why he didn't use… a simple… Latter…"

Chris and I opened the door to room 280 and stopped dead in our tracks at what we saw. There was table in the middle of the room that was set for two with two candles lit and a bowl of spaghetti.

My face turned bright red, as I finally understood what was going on. "Oh my gosh," I said hiding my face as I was hit with a wall of embarrassment. "Chris I am so sorry!"

"So sorry about what?" Chris asked. He looked at the table, then realized the real reason why the Chaotix called them both here to this room. "But why would… Oh,"

"Evidently they think we make a good couple," I said. "Chris I am so sorry, I don't-"

"Hey, calm down." Chris said. "I have an idea. I remember when the Chaotix did this to Tails and Cosmo, the Chaotix didn't leave them alone until they were sure that they were hooked. So, we should let them think that with us don't you think?"

"You mean just play along?" I asked.

Chris nodded.

I think about it for a moment, then smile. "That does sound like fun." I said. "Besides, they did go through the trouble of making a dinner date."

"True," I said as he and I look at the table for a moment.

Suddenly, the whole ship rocked and an alarm went off. The table toppled and the candles blew out. I lost my footing and almost fell over if Chris wasn't there to catch me right away.

"What was that?" Chris asked. Just then his communicator chimed. "Chris here. Tails, what's going on?"

"We're caught in some kind of Meteor Shower!" Tails replied. "It hit cargo bay 3! We need you guys on the deck right away!"

"On it!" Chris answered. He grabbed my hand and took off toward the deck.

* * *

Early that morning in the village that held Sonic's ship captive, Idris stood with a dark green vipress beside him. The vipress smiled, showing off two glistening fangs as she and Idris watched for Sonic.

"Are you sure he will come here for his ship?" Idris asked. "He's with Amir and his band, for all we know they'll just give him a new ship."

"Patients, " Vipress hissed, her voice cool and smooth as silk and her deep green eyes never leaving the horizon. "This ship was made by his young friend Miles. He will come, you will see."

"I hope you're right," Idris said. "My band and I are taking an awfully big risk."

"All risks are nessesary," Vipress crooned. "But they are all rewarded in the end."

* * *

"Tails! What happened?" Knuckles asked when we made it to the bridge.

"I think a meteor hit Cargo Bay 3." Tails replied. "And it looks like there's a fairly large hole there. I've already sealed that part of the ship off so none of our lives are in danger."

"But that's where most of our food was held." Amy said. "What are we going to do now?"

"Relax Amy," Chris said, trying to calm the overly-dramatic hedgehog down. "We'll just stop at a planet and restock."

"We'll have to," Shadow said before looking at Metal. "You think you can find the closest inhabited planet?"

"Affirmative." Metal replied.

He sat down in one of the seats near a console and plugged in. He sat back and turned off his eyes. I look at Tails, he didn't seem happy about Metal messing with the Blue Typhoon, but he didn't say anything. Next thing we knew there were several planets showing up on screen, went through a scan and closed again. Several other planets opened and were also scanned and closed. All but one that is. Metal came back on line and nodded at his success.

"This planet is known to the locals as Ostbridge." Metal explained. "It is a planet with four element regions; The jungles, Volcano's, Mountains and oceans. There is a large city on this continent," The scene expanded to show a clear view of the city. To me, it looked like a futuristic New York. "We can land here, in the jungle area," Metal continued, moving the map in a western direction where a clearing was. "Then take a vehicle to the city to scout out our needed provitions."

Rouge looked over the plan and nodded. "Not a bad idea. In that jungle we wont attract unwelcome company. But we need a scout team."

"I think it should be a rather small group," Tails suggested. "That way they can move around unnoticed. Besides, we need several people here with the Blue Typhoon."

I stepped forward and grinned. "I'd like to go. I need to stretch my legs anyway."

"I'll go too," Silver chimed in, but Knuckles stopped him.

"I need you here with the Master Emerald." Knuckles said.

"But-" Silver started, but Knuckles interrupted.

"No buts. You're needed here. You can use Chaos See to keep an eye on them though."

Silver seemed disappointed, but nodded in agreement. I was also disappointed, I was hoping to see a new world with him.

"I'd… like to go," Tails said timidly. "Maybe I can be useful in the scouting trip. Shadow, do you think you can watch over the Blue Typhoon for me?"

Shadow nodded.

Chris soon stepped up. "I'll go. It's been a while since I last visited other planets."

"I wish to also accompany you." Metal said, disconnecting himself and standing. "As I am under Emily's services, I wish to journey with her."

I blush and grin. "I already told you Metal, that makes you my servant and I don't take servants. But if it's something you want, then you may come."

"I think Four should do the trick." Knuckles said. "I'll get the bikes ready to go. Full steam ahead to Planet Ostbridge!"


	15. Pit Stop and Fallen

Chapter 16: A Pit Stop and Fallen

"I am NEVER riding these over-grown chickens again!" Sonic complained as he got off his rook and struggled to regain his legs. "That's worse than a horses jog!"

Jeb only laughed as he dismounted and started going through his bags. "Says the guy who said riding a rook would be a snap." He said.

Conrad motioned with his hands again and Rush translated. "He says he enjoyed watching you ride. He can't believe how hard you were gripping her."

"Oh ha, ha." Sonic said. He looked at the village ahead and puts his fists on his hips. "So, they're in there?"

Kincaid rode up to Sonic and looked. "That's Lorcrest. Idris likes hiding out here this time of year for some reason."

"We best get down there then and look around." Amir said.

"Yo, Sonic!" Jeb said, tossing Sonic a bundle of heavy robes.

Sonic looked at Jeb and raised an eyebrow. "I have to where this?"

"It's desert garb." Jeb explained. "It catches the coolness in the breezes and keeps you cool. It also serves as a great disguise, just keep your quills and your face hidden and you should be alright."

Sonic shrugged and put it on. He looked like a traveler from the Great Desert. His head was mostly hidden under a headscarf and his body was in long brown robes to hide his blue fur.

Amir nodded in satisfaction before looking at Molly and Kincaid. "You know the signal. Once given, take the Check Mate."

"You got it," Molly said.

* * *

I couldn't sleep that night. My mind was just racing with everything possible; the damage to the ship, Sonic's trouble, Ixis and his goons, home on Earth and home on Mobius. My mind just kept churning until it finally forced me up to walk around the ship. Metal was in sleep mode and didn't wake when I left the room. I was glad, I didn't want to disturb him.

I walk to the bridge in my pajamas and the silk robe I borrowed from Rouge. I sat down in front of the large window and looked out at the stars, not turning on the lights. I allowed my mind to wander mainly just to tire it out. To my amazement, it found a memory of my last year on Mobius.

I was visiting Eli mainly to check up on him and to tell him our progress in Knothole. I smile as his face appeared in my mind. His black eye-patch and white marking making him look more of an outlaw than he really was.

We had barely gotten through our hellos when man with a British accent approached and spoke highly of me. I remember being flustered and flattered by his talk, until he started treating Eli like trash. He said he had a message for me, but he wouldn't deliver it until after I beat him in battle. Eli and I had fought him and we won, but I never knew another human could use chaos energy the way he did.

We finally got the message out of him though; 'while the girl would never hurt her friends, one of them will hurt her.' She had pondered this for a long while. The man's name was Dr. Ryan Weever, and he had said that Shadow would know him. So far I haven't brought up the subject with Shadow and never told anyone about what had happened-

The sounds of a door opening brought me out of my thoughts. I turn to see Silver was walking in. Ever since we found out we were Protectors, we could sense when we needed each other.

"Em?" Silver asked sounding tired. "Is something wrong?"

I shrug and invite him to sit with me. "Couldn't sleep, so I came up here."

Silver sat next to me and we watched the stars for a while before Silver looked at me. "Come on, I know you well enough to know when you're down or thinking about something. What's up?"

I smile at Silver and explain what had happened at Eli's and the battle with Eli. I also told him about the message. "I can't help but think that Sonic is the friend he talked about. " I concluded. I touch one of the scratches I got from Fleetway that had turned into a scar. "He's the only one that has hurt me physically."

"Have you asked Shadow about him?" Silver asked.

I shook my head. "You know how painful it is for him to remember his time o the ark. I don't want to open old wounds for him."

"So you're just going to stay quiet about this?" Silver asked.

"At least until I know how to explain it without causing him pain." I answer.

"If that's what you think is best, then I guess it is." Silver said. "But I still say that you should tell him. He thinks he's the last survivor from that accident."

"I know," I tell him. "But how do I tell Shadow that a survivor from the ARK attacked me and told me that Shadow ruined his life? It would destroy him."

Silver sighed and put an arm around me. He looked up at the stars and smiled. "Remember watching the stars on Angel Island?"

I smiled and sighed. "I sure do. I remember Knuckles showing us the Watcher. It was the first consolation I memorized in Mobius. 'He stands in the East to remind us where to look for a brighter morning.'"

"I remember that." Silver said. "I remember that Watcher looked a lot like Orion. The consolation from Earth."

"What made you remember that?" I asked.

Silver pointed out the window to a group of stars. "That group there looks like Watcher. And I remember back on earth thinking that Orion looked like Watcher."

I look closer at the consolation before getting up. "That's because that IS Orion! Earth might not be that far! Maybe a week's journey at least!"

Silver also stood and zoomed on the area around Orion. Orion was still a far distance off and seemed no bigger than a penny, but thanks to Silver we spotted Earth. It looked more like a blue marble on a black blanket, but the sight almost brought tears to my eyes. How I missed that planet! Sure Mobius was like Earth in many ways, but one thing I missed was seeing humans. Other than myself and Eggman, I saw only two humans on Mobius. Silver had told me that Humans were rare on Mobuis, and they usually only came the way I came, via random wormhole. Evidently wormholes happened often on Mobius and sometimes Earth and once in a while a human would be caught as I was.

Silver wasn't sure about it now. The sight of Earth only started the countdown on how many days he had left to spend with Emily. He knew it sounded selfish, but he didn't want her to leave. The last two years she spent on Mobius was such a blessed time, he couldn't believe it was almost over already.

"We should tell Tails in a couple of hours." I said, not noticing Silvers mood as he hid it fairly well as I looked up at him. "When we get there, I think it be only fair if I introduce you all to my siblings. They would like that."

"I would think so." Silver said.

"Well, good night Silver." I said. "Sweet dreams."

"You too Em." Silver replied as I left the room.

Silver stayed there for a few moments more. He looked up at the stars and sighed. "Why is this so hard to do Lord?" Silver prayed. "She's a good friend of mine, and I don't want to see her leave. What do I do?"

* * *

Sonic walked into the village with Amir, Jeb, Luke, Rush and Conrad. He was surprisingly cooler in the get-up he was wearing, but not by much.

"So," Sonic asked. "Where are they?"

"They're around." Jeb said. "But we're trying to get your ship out without them noticing. The last thing we need is a fight."

"No payback for them beating me up?" Sonic asked.

Amir smiled. "On the contrary," He hands Sonic and Luke some kind of animals skin. "Idris is very superstitious. And there is a legend out here that the Wraith, a creature of the desert, comes to those who are in need of justice."

Sonic liked this idea. He grinned up at Amir. "I like your thinking. I used to pull the best pranks back on Mobius, but this one will take the cake for sure."

Amir chuckled. "I'm sure it will. After we give their hearts a start, we'll toss these in." He held up a few smoke bombs. "After these go off, we can take care of Idris and his band and get your ship back."

Sonic looked up at Jeb and grinned. "Lets get this party started!"

* * *

"This is great!" Tails said the next morning as he looked over the data Silver and I found last night. "This way we can get our bearings after our repairs and restocking. It must have been God's work that had you both up here."

I shrugged. "You never know, Tails. But for now lets get to Ostbridge and finish the repairs."

"Right." Tails said. "Shadow, take the controls while we get ready."

Shadow nodded and took Tails' place in the captain's seat. "Knuckles you hear me?"

"Loud and clear Shadow." Knuckles replied through the com.

"Good." Shadow said, turning the Blue Typhoon towards Ostbridge. "Prepare the Master Emerald for a landing."

"You got it." Knuckles replied, looking at Silver. "You're going to help me with this one. Remember the words?"

Silver nodded. "Almost by heart."

Knuckles smiled. Silver had come along very well as his apprentice, and it surprised Knuckles that Silver was already able to use the Master Emerald for small things like putting up defenses around the island.

Together, they put their palms forward. "_The servers are 7 Chaos." _They said together._ "Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the chaos._"

The Master emerald shined for the Guardian and the protector, brightening until it threatened to almost blind Silver. His fur stood up on end as the chaos energy rose around him. He wished Em was beside him, having he near held him firm in times like this.

In the hangar, Tails was showing the vehicles that we were going to be using. They looked like ATV's that Tails called MULE's (Mortorized-Utility-Long distance-Engines), but these looked faster and were able to seat two. Tails went over the controls with Chris and me so we knew how to drive them. Metal and Tails were going to sit behind us while Chris and I drove. I've never driven a motorcycle before, but these looked like such fun I couldn't wait to get going.

"Shadow will be landing in the clearing Metal found," Tails explained. "And while everyone here starts working on the Blue Typhoon, we can take the bikes and get some supplies."

"You sound like you're trying to convince yourself that this is a good idea." Chris commented. "If you want Tails Shadow could take your place in this so you can over see the repairs."

"No, I want to go." Tails said. "I need to step away from the Blue Typhoon anyway."

Now I understood. Being on the Blue Typhoon might have been bringing back memories of Cosmo. And without Sonic around to keep his mind off of that time, it must be wearing on him.

The overhead speakers came on and we heard Shadow's voice. "Tails, we're entering to atmosphere. I suggest you guys hang onto something."

* * *

"Ow! Watch it!" Jeb said as Sonic climbed up on his shoulders.

"Stop squirming!" Sonic replied. "I almost prefer ridding those chickens again."

"Rooks," Luke corrected. "And relax, this is going to be easy."

"Ha," Jeb laughed. "Says the guy who's working the smoke bombs."

Kincaid came forward with charcole and a black cloak in hand. "Jeb, could you kneel so I can reach Sonic?"

"What are you up to?" Sonic asked.

"Well," Kincaid said, his ears folding down sheepishly. "No offence, but you don't look very frightening to be a monster. We need monster you up a bit." As Kincaid spoke, his thin tail was swishing with excitement, curling at the ends.

Sonic sighed, but he was loving it. He hasn't pulled a prank like this for a long while, and more convincing he was the better.

"Have at me." He said.

Kincaids' eyes brightened as he bit his lip in concentration and drew on Sonic's face. When he finished, Sonic looked a bit different, almost frightening. He had dark rings around his eyes and under his cheekbones and in he corners of his lips. Jeb then stood with Sonic on his shoulders and helped put the cloak on. Sonic put the cloak over his shoulders and pulled up the hood. The result was purely sinister. Sonic's green eyes shined out of the hood, but the darkness around his eyes and on his face made him look frightening.

"I'll nee something for arms." Sonic said, lifting his arms to reveal they were too short for such a tall-looking monster.

Amir looked around and spotted a pair of black, robotic arms that had been dismembered in the popular gambling game of Robot Arm Wrestling.

"Try these on for size." He said, handing them to Sonic.

Sonic took them and was surprised at how light they were. Sonic attached them to his own shoulders and pulled the cloak over them.

"That looks better." Luke said. "Now, lets get this plan in action.

* * *

Idris walked amongst his band as they sat around a few fires and ate their meals. They sat in a hollow in the canyons, so it was like a bowl around them with only two exits. In a small cove was to the left, where the stolen ship was held. He knew that the hedgehog would be around soon and was on the look out for sudden gusts of wind, the kind Vipress had told him about.

Suddenly he spotted grey smoke coming from the cave entrance. Idris looked up and saw a silhouette of a very tall figure, striding forward into the camp.

Soon everyone noticed the specter and stood, some grasping the hilts of swords. The Specter stopped and looked up slightly, fiery green eyes staring strait at Idris.

"You have wronged an innocent soul… Idris." A voice came as a finger pointed at Idris.

Idris' blood went cold. He knew this Specter. It was the Avenger, the protector of the innocent that were left in the desert. How could he have been so foolish as to forget this!

"Your doom is upon you and those who follow you." The Specter continued. "For the life that you had given to the desert, you shall pay with yours."

The specter lifted his large arms and a rain of smoke bombs came down around them, sending fear into the band members as they took flight toward the other exit. Idris was frozen stiff as the specter stalked towards him.

"P-p-please." Idris stuttered. "M-m-mercy!"

"You offered no mercy for the innocent soul you had claimed." The specter said, his green eyes boring into Idris'. "What makes you believe I will offer you mercy?"

Idris backed away, but tripped and fell to his back, causing him to crawl backwards away from the Specter. Suddenly, the Specter lunged at Idris, baring his teeth with a cold hiss and lifting his hands into claws, ready to snatch Idris.

Idris screamed and scrambled away, being suddenly caught by two men in black cloths and was being bound. The men dressed in black stood and looked down at Idris, and started laughing. This was the last thing Idris expected. What was more unexpected, was that the specter was laughing too.

Then the Specter removed the cloak and the robotic arms to reveal the hedgehog that he was watching for. His face was covered in coal, and he sat on the shoulders of a rival thief who was also laughing hysterically.

Sonic slid off his friends' shoulder as the two men beside Idris removed their hoods to reveal Kincaid and Amir. Sonic came over to Idris and whipped off the coal. "Next time you see someone like me," He said. "Don't mug 'em. They tend to get back at you later." Sonic then bared his teeth and hissed again with his arms up as if to grab him before laughing again.

"Nice work Sonic!" Jeb said. "You are quite an actor."

Sonic shrugged. "Call it a gift from my mother's side. Hey, thanks guys for helping me get my ship back."

"Our pleasure Sonic." Amir said. "Thank you for helping us getting these men. A safe journey to you, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"And to you guys." Sonic replied, almost sad that he was leaving this place.

Kincaid and Molly came forward and embraced Sonic. Kincaid's ears were laid back, he wished Sonic didn't have to leave so soon. Molly's eyes were misty as she smiled at Sonic. "Give my regards to Shadow and Rouge for me?"

"Sure thing." Sonic promised. "You behave for Molly, kay Kincaid?"

Kincaid nodded and pulled away. "You can count on me."

Amir and his team waved fair well as they left the thieves lair with a bright red Idris behind them. Sonic waved back, thinking it was a rather short goodbye. Sonic took a breath with a smile on his face before turning toward his ship. As he turned he realized that someone had come up from behind him and nearly ran into her.

He looked up to see who it was and immediately met those glistening, deep green eyes that had haunted Shadow for almost a month after the Valley of Shadow. Sonic stiffened, but he couldn't look away.

"Greetings Sonic." Vipress said, her voice cool and smooth. "You remember me, don't you?"

Sonic's chest had tightened and couldn't answer. Vipress smiled. "Oh good, it's good to know I was remembered from our last encounter." She kept her eyes locked on Sonic's, drawing him in. "I've been looking for you everywhere, Sonic. I have a friend who wants to meet you. Or, at least, someone that you've been traveling with…"

Sonic struggled to break to eye contact with Vipress, remembering vividly what she did to Shadow, and what might have happened if Sonic and Em and Silver weren't there to stop it.

"Oh, Sonic," Vipress cooed. "Things have not been easy for you have they? Having to leave your friends, ones you have bonded strongly with."

Her voice was drowning Sonic so all he could hear was her voice and see only her eyes. He hated this, he knew he had to fight it.

"Now, now Sonic." Vipres said. "Don't fight me. Once I have you there is no escape. Just relax… and enjoy my company for a moment."

Sonic felt his eyes droop and his whole self begin to feel detached, but he fought back the feeling, forcing himself to blink. "No…"

"Yes Sonic," Vipress cooed, inching a bit closer. "It's time to rest. I'm sure you feel a bit different at the moment. That's your mind wanting to rest after such hard trials… rest, that is so welcome… so deep, and peaceful."

Sonic felt his arms relax next. He wanted to fight it, but his consciousness was fogging and all he could hear and do was listen.

"That's right, Sonic." Vipress said. "Rest is in your hands. Allow another to take charge for a while. Only for a while, after you have rested. Close your eyes, and allow your mind to blank. Only my voice is present now. Only my voice is all you hear. Only my voice. No thoughts, no troubles. Only my voice."

Sonic's eyes were now closed, his shoulders drooped and his breathing steady. Vipress smiled. "Good Sonic." She whispered. He then held up a small chain with a power gem on the end of it. She slipped it over Sonic's neck so it rested on his chest.

"There. Now Ixis is waiting for you." She took Sonic's hand and guided him to his ship.


	16. Fleetway's Rise

Chapter 17: Fleetway's Rise

Upon landing the Blue Typhoon, I step off the vessel and take a deep breath of the fresh forest air. It was so clean and clear, much like Mobius. I look around the clearing we landed in; it was a large clearing and perfect for hiding the Blue Typhoon for a while so we could repair it.

"Well," I said, turning to look at Tails. "When do we get started?"

"We can get going right now if we want." Tails said. "Mainly to see where this city is and where we can get our supplies."

"Sounds good to me," I said, turning and going back inside and walking back to the MULE's.

Metal was already there and inspecting my MULE. I smiled at him, surprised that he was known as a killing robot before I took him in. Now he could roam freely on the Blue Typhoon, though it still made Tails nervous.

Metal looked up and noticed Tails and me coming up to him and he stood. "This is a fascinating machine Miles." Metal said. "Very skillfully crafted."

"Um… thanks," Tails replied. "But you can call me Tails, I don't like being called Miles. It's too formal."

"Understandable." Metal said. "I am wondering how and where you learned such skills."

I could tell Tails was blushing, but he hid it fairly well. "Well, I taught myself. I've always been good at making things, and since I joined the Freedom Fighters, I've been getting better at what I make."

Metal nodded. I was personally glad that Tails and Metal where getting along, and it made me wonder how my family was going to take the fact that I now had an AI Robot.

Soon Chris came out. He was in a grey t-shirt and blue jeans. He looked up and grinned at me. I smile back. I knew we were playing along just to stop the Chaotix, but I had to admit, I was having fun with it.

"Ready?" I asked.

"You bet," Chris said, giving me a thumbs up as he mounted he bike. "Tails, you can ride with me."

"Guess that means you're riding with me Metal." I said, mounting my own bike.

Metal nodded as he and Tails mounted the bikes and sat behind Chris and me. I start up the engine and smile as it hummed to life. "Better hold onto something, Metal." I said.

Metal dug his fingers into the seat behind me. "Ready." He announced.

And faster than you can say "Go" we were off in search of the city to scout around for stocks.

* * *

Upon landing on the planet Ostbridge, Vipress guided Sonic into the Black Shadow. Sonic's eyes were still closed and his breathing normal as he walked, following where Vipress' hand led him.

She lead him to a somewhat thrown room, where Ixis sat at the far end, smiling at what he saw. Creek was beside him, smiling at how useful this serpent was.

"Lord Ixis," Vepress said. "I have brought you Sonic as you had requested."

Ixis stood and walked up to Sonic. Around the hedgehog's neck was the power gem he had given Vipress. This gem would feed Fleetway so Sonic would have a more difficult time regaining control.

"Bring him this way," Ixis said, walking down another hallway.

Vipress again took Sonic's hand and guided him in that direction. From a distance, Scourge and Fiona watched. Neither of them liked Sonic very much, but to see him willingly and unknowingly be held captive wasn't what they had in mind.

Sonic was led to a small room where a metal table stood. Sonic was laid on this table with the power gem over his heart and his captors left. They went to a window looking in to watch Fleetway do his work.

* * *

"LET ME OUT!" Sonic shouted in anger as he pounded against the barrier that kept him from his conscious mind.

He took several steps back and spindashed the barrier, but it stood firm and Sonic was thrown back. Hitting that barrier was like ramming into a wall of solid diamonds.

A cold laugh sounded behind Sonic as he got up and dusted himself off. Sonic knew who it was, but he still stiffened at the sight of Fleetway leaning against one of the walls, watching him.

"What's the matter Hedgehog?" Fleetway asked. "Don't like the idea that you can't get out?"

Sonic looked away from Fleetway. He knew talking to him was a waste of time, and he needed to get NOW.

"Ignoring me isn't going to get you anywhere ya know." Fleetway mocked, admiring his long claws.

"It's the only way I know how to get you to leave." Sonic replied.

Fleetway scowled and lifted a hand, forcing Sonic to turn. Sonic scowled back. "I hate it when you do that."

"Get used to it." Fleetway said. He lifted a hand to his chest and fingered something Sonic didn't see. To Sonic's horror (Though he tried to hide it) his hand also lifted to his chest and also fingered something hard. Looking down, there was nothing there. Feeling it a little more Sonic soon felt the tips of his fingers tingle. Chaos energy.

There was no hiding the horror on Sonic's face. Fleetway saw this and gripped the power gem. Sonic immediately felt Chaos energy pumping through him like waves of electricity.

Fleetway laughed as his body began to glow from the chaos energy as Sonic felt his body begin to loose energy. Sonic trembled as Fleetway stopped feeding the chaos energy and he fell to his knees.

"Ah, feels good to have power again." Fleetway said walking up to the gasping Sonic. "But this time, I'd better put you away so you don't cause trouble."

Before he knew what was going on, Sonic was bound in chains and was being dragged back down to the Memory Chamber. Fleetway chained Sonic to a stalagmite and laughed. Sonic struggled against the chains, but he was too weak to do any damage to them, and they were too tight to do a spindash.

"Now thanks to the ones who gave me this baby," Fleetway said, again playing with the power gem. "And now that you're out of the way, I can have a little fun taking revenge on the one who messed up my handsome face. I promise you Sonic, I'm gonna have a galaxy of fun her."

"NO!" Sonic screamed and he tried to lunge forward. "I WON'T LET YOU! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER FLEETWAY!"

Fleetway only laughed as he walked toward the exit. Sonic heard the barrier shatter like glass and he knew that Fleetway had full control. He lowered his head to his chest and allowed a few silent tears, praying that his friends were far away from this planet, and safe from Fleetway's wrath.

* * *

Driving one of these MULE's was simply amazing! The engines roared as Chris and I raced through the forest with Metal and Tails as our passengers. I looked over at Chris and saw that Tails was grasping the human's middle and hiding his face in his back, his twin tails whipping wildly.

I wanted to see how Metal was doing, but I had to keep my eyes on the trees, once we had a chance to stop or slow down I'd look. I wore a pair of goggles that helped my vision at these speeds, and I couldn't help but smile at the speed I was going.

Soon, we came to a green hill and came to a stop. I sit up and take off my goggles and grin at Tails. "These are great Tails! Feels like I could break the sound barrier with one of these."

"I built them so Knuckles and I could keep up with Sonic without wearing out." Tails replied shakily. "But I've never ridden passenger on them before…"

Chris smiled at the Fox. "Different having someone else drive, huh?"

"No kidding," Tails said.

Metal leaned forward and seemed to scan the area. "The city is due north about five miles." He said pointing ahead. "There should be no complications on the way there."

"Thanks Metal." I said, putting my goggles back on and turning the bike north. "Last one there buys?"

Chris grinned mischievously. "You're on."

"What? Wai-!" Tails said, but we were already off, racing the wind and each other.

It surprised me how good Chris was, but then again he was a pilot back on earth and was known as a 'thrilling' driver. I Look over my shoulder at him and see he's keeping up with me fairly well.

"Metal," I said. "Mind keeping tabs on Chris? I need to watch the road."

"Affirmative." Metal replied.

I drive in silence for a while, having fun dodging trees at I went. I only wished Sonic could see me now. He and I were working on my speed back on Mobius, and I was hoping to someday see what it was like to break the sound barrier.

"Chris is pulling alongside of you on your right." Metal reported.

I look and sure enough Chris was closer than before. I make a face at him and speed up. He made a face back at me and also sped up.

"We are approaching the city." Metal said. "I suggest you slow you're speed to 60 MPH."

"Got it," I said, and slowed down, but kept my speed enough to beat Chris.

Soon we were skidding to a stop at the gates laughing from the sheer thrill of going fast. Poor Tails was still holding onto Chris for dear life and his orange fur was standing on end.

I turn in my seat to look at Metal. "Well? Who won?"

"Seeing that you were the first to stop at the gate Emily," Metal said. "I would presume that you are the winner."

"Way Past!" I exclaimed. "But I think we'll let Knuckles have the bill, since he gave us the gems to pay for the supplies."

Chris laughed and dismounted, walking the bike into the gate. "Sounds good."

I also dismount and follow Chris, Metal and Tails stayed on the MULE's. Tails said he didn't trust his legs to carry him yet and Metal explained that he was enjoying the ride.

The city was huge! And there were venders and booths everywhere I looked. Chris and I agreed to get about a months supply of food, that way we had plenty for the rest of the trip to Earth and so the Mobians could restock on earth.

We visited several stores and was soon pulling two wagons behind the bikes, both stuffed with what they needed. They would need to take another trip, but at least this would get them by until they get to earth.

I look over our 'spoils' as Rouge would call it. We had a variety of exotic fruits and nuts, and a few packaged goods and canned goods. I picked up an apple-looking fruit and bite into it. It tasted like a sweet plum, or a strawberry that was dipped in sugar.

"Mmm!" I said, enjoying the treat. "I think we did good… For our first time out. Should we head back?"

Chris looked at our stocks. "I think we've been fruitful for our first trip." He agreed. "I think acting captain Shadow will be most pleased."

I smiled and mounted a bike, revving the engine. "Well, seeing we can't race with all these goods, lets get back to the Blue Typhoon before Shadow gets worried about us."

* * *

Vipress, Ixis and Creek watched as Sonic's blue fur turned gold and ruffle up as his hand lifted and grasped the power gem that lay on his chest. Moments later, his eyes opened to reveal blood red pulsing eyes. Fleetway stood and looked right at Ixis, a fanged smile crossing his face.

"Man it's good to be back." Fleetway said. "Sorry about the wait Ix, but Sonic here didn't exactly want to hang around."

"At least you've returned," Ixis said. "Sonic didn't cause too much trouble, did he?"

Fleetway smiled again. "Nothing I can't handle. By the way, why did you call me?"

"I'm sure you've heard of Mobius and it's dictator Dr. Ivo Robotnic." Ixis said. "I have a little bone to pick with him and I'm interested in placing Mobius under my rule. Interested?"

Fleetway thought about it for a moment. "Will I have a share of the land? I'm interested in the Great Mountains."

Ixis nodded. "Consider them yours."

"Yo! Ixis!" Scourge called.

Creek turned and glared at Scourge sharply. "What?"

"You're never gonna believe who stopped for a visit." Scourge said, pointing to a monitor.

Ixis looked and smiled to see Emily, Chris, Tails and Metal wandering through the streets of the nearby city, filling their wagons with food and other supplies. Fleetway also looked and his eyes flamed to life at the sight of the human girl.

"Before I help you take over Mobius Ix," Fleetway said, staring at the monitor as if he could crush the human by looking at it. "I have my own bones to pick. Or to put it correctly, 'bones to break.'"

* * *

We drove the bikes away at a steady pace so not to spill the wagons. Thankfully Tails brought a couple of tarps to hold the food down. Metal again sat behind me and Tails again behind Chris, the poor fox was already hiding his face.

"Relax Tails," I said. "We won't go as fast as before."

Tails looked up and seemed to relax as we started out, only going about 35 MPH. I wanted to go faster, but I knew would loose our goods.

"Shadow is gonna like all this." I said. "Maybe tomorrow we can pick up some meats. My dad said I'm a great cook, and I miss the taste of my dad's fish."

"We'll see what they've got tomorrow when we come back." Chris said. "There should be some more stuff by then."

I smile. "You think the Chaotix gave up on us yet?"

This caught Tail's ears. "What?"

Chris filled Tails in on the trouble the Chaotix have been up to. I roll my eyes as I heard Tails start laughing.

"They think you guys like each other?" Tails asked, almost shocked.

I shrug. "They made us dinner."

Tails laughed again. "I hope Vector didn't cook it."

This made Both Chris and I laugh. We hoped the same thing.

"I'm pretty sure that Espio-" I stopped in the middle of my sentence as my 'Danger' sense went off. I look around and look at Metal. "Mind taking a scan of the area?"

Metal gave me an odd look and his eyes blinked off. I look at Chris and Tails, the meaning on my face was very clear, and they got the message.

Moments later, Metal came back online and looked at me. "There is a figure flying towards us at 20 MPH."

I look at Metal almost sternly. "Any details on him?"

"Appears golden and-" And that was all I let Metal say as I revved the engine and took off with Chris and Tails right behind me. "Metal, keep tabs on it."

"Affirmative!" Metal said, trying to hang on.

"Em, you don't even know what it is!" Chris shouted.

"What else is gold, flies and causes my back to tighten?" I ask, not looking at him. "Fleetway is here and he's in control at the moment."

"Right you are, Cutie!"

I Look up and slam on the breaks as Fleetway is floating right in front of me. His pulsing red eyes staring me down and his fanged smile making me shiver.

"Hey, ya miss me?" Fleetway asked before lunging at me.

Moving by instinct, I punch Fleetway in the nose and start moving again. Chris and Tails kept keen eyes on Fleetway as we fled. Fleetway snarled at us and shot forward.

"Em," Metal said. "We have not lost him."

"Tell me something I don't know Metal!" I said.

I could feel Fleetway getting closer. How did he come to power like this? He was stronger than before, and Sonic was in trouble. Suddenly a loud cry caught my attention. I look up and see something I least expected, a winged mobian wolf. Her bronze-colored wings folding as she dove at Fleetway and attacked. She was a fierce fighter to be sure, and she slammed Fleetway to the ground.

The two stood and faced each other for a moment. But then Fleetway grinned and straitened himself. "Ah, you just a waist of my time and energy." He looked at me and snarled. "Don't think that you got away this time. Consider me savoring my victory for net time." In an explosion of gold light, Fleetway vanished.

I Look at the Mobian wolf and smile. "Thanks. That could have ended badly."

The wolf shrugged. "No big. Say, need a hand with those groceries? I can help you guys restock."

I look at Chris. He smiled and nodded. "Sure. We could use all the help we can get."


	17. Another Rescue

Chapter 18: Rescue

When we got back to the Blue Typhoon, Silver was waiting for us at the entrance. He was levitating a couple of stones, his mind so focused that he didn't look up until he heard the MULE's clearly. He smiled and dropped his stones, but immediately knew something had gone wrong after seeing my face.

He came up to us and looked at me squarely in the face. "What happened?"

"Fleetway happened." I answered. "Lets hurry and get these supplies inside. How are the repairs coming?"

"Faster than we first expected." Silver reported. "It was a fair sized hole in the cargo bay's hull, but with some elbow greese we should be done in a few days…" Silver caught sight of the Mobian Wolf and smiled. "Excuse me for my rudeness. My name is Silver. Who are you?"

"The names Alexis." The wolf replied. "I was in the neighborhood when I saw you're friends having trouble with that golden character. But this is what I don't get; why didn't you fight him back?"

I stop for a moment and look at Alexis. Her brown fur and wings catching the sunlight and making her look more bronze. The mood-stone on her necklace was a light blue in color and her brown eyes shining with an inner fire.

"He's a friend of ours." I answer. "We ran into trouble a while back and he ended up like that. He ran away in order to protect us from his new half, but know his evil half is in control and is out for vengeance."

"Okay…" Alexis said. "So you want to find a way to get the old Sonic back?"

We all stop working at look at her with surprise. "How did you know his name?" Tails asked.

Alexis blushed and looked down at her feet. "I can kinda read minds, and when you talked about your friend, the name Sonic drifted by."

I look at her for a moment. I was used to just Silver having telekinesis, and though he knew when I needed him he couldn't read minds. "You can really read minds?"

Alexis nodded. "I'll prove it. Silver can't believe that I have abilities similar to his."

We all turn to Silver in unison. His eyes were wide and he nodded.

"See?" Alexis said.

We were silent for a moment before I smiled. "In that case, we may have a way to find Fleetway and save Sonic. But first lets finish putting these groceries away, then we'll talk to the others about my plan."

We finished restocking and lead Alexis to the bridge, where we gave her our names. After the introductions, Chris and I explained what happened with Fleetway. Shadow kept his face emotionless, but I could see in his eyes he was pained by the news.

"So what's the plan?" Knuckles asked.

"Well," I said looking at Alexis. "We'd need your help. If you can sense where he is, maybe you can lead us to him and somehow immobilize Fleetway."

"You mean like how I canceled the emeralds the first time?" Silver asked.

"Yep." I answered. "If we can cut off the chaos energy Fleetway is feeding off of, then it might give Sonic a chance to regain control. After that, perhaps Alexis here could her telepathy to lock Fleetway away so he can't do anything."

"Sounds like a good plan." Shadow said. "But where do we find Ixis? We're keeping the Blue Typhoon offline so our position isn't blown."

"Well," Alexis said with a smile, making us all turn to look at her. "Since I'm telepathic, I can sense where Fleetway is. I've been near him and I know how his mind feels, so I can find him easily."

Tails smiled for a moment but then it turned to concern. "Don't you think that's a bit dangerous?"

Alexis laughed. "I'm all about danger! I haven't done something like this in forever! So, Captain Tails, when do we begin our mission?"

Tails chuckled, he liked her spunky personality. "Well, I think we should have a team. That way there's a few people to stay with the Blue Typhoon."

"I think I'll stay if you don't mind Tails." Cream said. "I don't want to see Mr. Sonic when Fleetway has him."

"I don't blame you Cream." Tails replied. "You can stay if you want."

"I'm not staying behind this time!" Silver said. "I've sat back long enough, I'd like to go with them if it's alright Knuckles."

Knuckles nodded. "I can stay with the Master Emerald until you guys come back."

"And if Silver goes, I go." I said, standing closer to Silver.

"Where Emily goes, I go as well." Metal piped in. "As

"And Sonic's an old friend of mine." Chris said, standing next to us. "He didn't give up on me, so I'm not giving out on him."

"I will go too." Shadow said.

"And me." Rouge chimed in.

"Fleetway's had my Sonic long enough!" Amy said, bringing out her hammer.

"And Sonic is my adopted brother." Tails said. "So it looks like a team of six. Unless the Chaotix are coming."

"Nah," Vector said. "We have some stuff to do here. Besides, who's going to look after Cream while you guys are gone?"

"True." Tails said. He looked out at setting sun and sighed. "But I think we should get some rest, fighting Fleetway won't be easy. Alexis, you can take one of the spare rooms."

* * *

_'Silver.'_ That single thought came to me, waking me in the middle of the night. I sat up and look around, the feeling that Silver needed me growing slightly.

Metal was in sleep mode, but woke when he heard me stir. He sat up in his cot and looked at me with those bright red eyes. "Emily?"

"I'll just be a moment Metal, not to worry." I said. "Go back to sleep."

"Where is it that you are going?" Metal asked.

I get out of bed and move to the door. "Just checking on Silver, that's all."

Metal nodded and shut off again. I smile at him and go out, making my way to Silver's room. The hallways were silent, all I could hear were the crickets outside chirping in the moonlight.

Soon, I came to Silver's room and knock. "Silv?" I ask, my voice barely above a whisper. When he didn't answer, I check my sixth sense. I had been checking it almost all night in case if Fleetway came back. I sensed nothing so I slowly opened the door. "Silv. Is everything alright?"

I look in almost afraid of what I might see, but thankfully Silver was still sleeping in his bed. But I could tell he was having a bad dream; he was gripping his blankets and his eyes were squeezed shut. I walked over and take his hand. "Silv, wake up. Come on, wake up Silver. Silver."

Silver sat up quite suddenly with his eyes blazing wildly. He threw his hand up and I was trapped in an aura of light blue and held at the wall with my arms at my sides.

"Silver." I said, speaking a bit louder, but low enough not to wake the others. "Silver it's just me. It's okay."

Silver seemed to come back to himself and he let go, but he seemed shaken that he did that. "Em," He whispered. "I- I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-" He hid his face in his knees and couldn't finish his statement.

I walk over and embrace him. "Looks like you had a bad one." I commented.

Silver nodded.

"Want to talk about it?" I asked. "I know from experience that talking about bad dreams help."

Silver shook his head. "It was a dream I had a long time ago. One about Blaze. And how I couldn't save her. I haven't had it for a long time." He looked up at me, his golden eyes looking older than they aught to be. "But you were there with us this time, and Fleetway was going to attack me. You leaped in front of him and protected me." He stopped as the dream almost replayed itself in his mind, making him flinch.

I hold Silver closer. "Hey, it's over now. Remember how the Lord was with us last summer? When we fought Mephilis?"

Silver nodded again.

"He's with us out here too." I said. "And He won't leave us. Ever."

Silver looked up at me again, his eyes bright with tears. I smile at him. "We're Protectors. If we can handle Mephilis the Dark, we can handle Fleetway with no problem."

Silver finally smiled back and wiped away his tears. "Thanks Em."

"It's what I'm here for." I reply. "Oh, here." I pull out my green emerald and place it in Silver's hand. "This helped me a lot back on Angel Island. Should help you too."

Silver took the emerald and held it tight in his palm. "Again, thanks Em. And thanks for waking me up."

"Not a problem." I reply. "Now, go back to sleep. We have a speedy blue hedgehog to rescue tomorrow."

Silver chuckled as he lay down again. "Never thought that Sonic would ever need rescuing."

I chuckle at the comment. "I know what you mean. Night Silv."

"Night Em." Silver replied as he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Fleetway was fuming that night. Since Sonic's body still needed rest, Fleetway had to sleep. And in the Memory Chamber where Sonic was held captive in his own mind, Fleetway paced back and forth endlessly, his lips curled back in a snarl and his pulsing eyes flaming in his wrath.

"I take it your revenge didn't go so well." Sonic said.

Fleetway hissed at him and kept pacing. "She KNEW I was coming. She knew! How could she have known?"

"She's always been known to sense trouble when it's coming." Sonic replied, almost entertained to see Fleetway so mad.

Fleetway hissed again and stomped toward the bookshelf and took out a book. "There has to be something. Something I can use against her. A weakness."

"She's been trained by Shadow, Knuckles and myself." Sonic said. "If there's a weakness, I don't know it."

"Everyone has a weakness, Sonic." Fleetway said, flipping through the pages. "Yours is water, Knuckles' is his Island, Silver and his Master Emerald. For Shadow, it happens to be those painful memories of Maria and using too much energy." He looked closely at on of the pages and smiles greedily. "And it appears that Emily's is concern for her friends safety."

He tossed the book to Sonic, where it landed in front of him on the page where Fake Silver shot Em when she jumped to protect Real Silver.

"And because I have you," Fleetway said, taking out another book. "Another good friend of hers according to this book, I have a feeling that I have the upper hand in this."

* * *

The next day, I was helping load the MULE's with things we needed for the rescue. Attached to my hip was my Sword of Light. This sword had helped Silver and me fight back Mephilis before he sealed Mobius in shadows. Whenever I traveled in Mobius, I always carried this sword.

Silver had his Helmet of Deliverance on, making him look fierce. I never got used to this new side of Silver when he put on his helmet.

Silver looked at me from under his helmet. "What are you going to do with your hair?"

"What do you mean?" I asked. I subconsciously pull a lock of hair to my front and play with it. It had grown a lot during my time on Mobius and was now down to my lower back.

"It might get in the way in the fight." Silver pointed out.

"Here, hon." Rouge said, coming over and gently taking my hair and pulling it back into a braid. "There, that should help. But maybe you should cut it."

I smile. "Nah, I like it long. Maybe I'll cut when I get home. But right now we need to focus on saving Sonic. Alexis, you ready?"

"You bet I am." She replied, finishing preening her feathery wings. "Any description on who we're looking for?"

"You've already met Fleetway." I said. "If you just focus on him, we could find where he's hiding right?"

"We should." Alexis said, sitting cross-legged on one of the MULE's, her wings folded neatly at her sides. "But I'd have to ride one of these with you guys. If I try it while flying, I'll plummet like a military missile."

"In that case," Tails said. "You can ride with me."

Alexis smiled and opened her wings. Flapping them, she lighted on the front end of Tails' MULE. "Sounds like a good plan to me. Shall we get going?"

* * *

It took us a full hour to find the Dark Shadow. Alexis had her eyes closed the whole trip, pointing in the direction we should go. When we found it, She felt exhausted and Shadow offered her a drink. Once we found it, my back immediately tightened. Fleetway was inside, and he was angry. I take a breath and tighten my grip on my sword.

Silver gripped my hand and sent a wave of calm through my body. I look at him, his eyes bright and piercing under his helmet. "Our God is Stronger. And if He's with us, who can stop us or stand against us?"

I smile. "You're right Silv. Alexis. Can you lead the way?"

"Sure thing." Alexis answered after her drink.

She lead us down into darkness of the ship. I see Chris shiver. The last time he was here, he was a prisoner and Fleetway had first come into being. I look over at him and grin. He grinned back. I had to admit, he was a very nice guy and I was glad he was here.

"Em, can you get your sword out?" Silver asked. "We need to be ready."

"Right," I reply, drawing my sword. Like it did in the Valley of Shadow, it gleamed to life like a living flame was beneath the metal of the blade.

Silver's helmet brightened in response. It sure felt good to have the Sword held tightly in my grasp again.

"This way," Alexis said, walking down another hallway.

We follow her and the hallway opens into a large thrown room. We step inside and suddenly freeze in our tracks. Sitting in his thrown, was Ixis. At his feet was Fleetway with a gold chain around his neck holding a power gem. Creek Stood behind Ixis, his own blade drawn and ready.

"Welcome, Protectors." Ixis said, his raspy voice echoing through the chamber. "What an honor to have you both here."

"The pleasure is all yours Ixis." Shadow said. "We came for Sonic."

"Sonic's not available at the moment." Fleetway said. "Good thing too. If he was, I would have so much fun playing with you guys."

"We warn you Fleetway!" I shout. "Release Sonic or it will be the worst for you!"

"Oh contraire," Fleetway said, standing and flying toward me, stopping a few feet from me and staying a foot above the ground. "It's the worst for you. You messed up my face twice, and it would pain Sonic oh so much to watch you die."

"What?" I asked.

"Sonic can see you," Fleetway said. "Say hi."

"That's enough!" Silver said almost shouting. "It ends here Fleetway!"

"Hmm," Fleetway said, looking away and rubbing his chin. "Nah, I don't think so. Not for me anyway."

With that he lunged at me. Silver threw up a shield around me and Fleetway was tossed aside.

Creek leaped into the fray and met my blade. And so the battle began. Shadow leaped to help me, but Fleetway stopped him and drove him back. Silver was suddenly attacked by Scourge and Amy was taking care of Fiona. Tails was helping Silver and Alexis was trying to distract Fiona by flying over her. Metal was with me, but he couldn't get too close thanks to Creeks movements and sharp eyes.

"Shadow!" I shout. "Your ring!"

"Right." Shadow said, pulling his emergency power ring and slipped it onto his finger. Immediately his black fur turned gold. "Now lets have some real fun Fleetway."

Ixis stood and looked in my direction. He was not going to allow me to take his ticket to world domination.

Creek knocked Metal aside, throwing him against the wall and causing him to go offline. "Your skills have improved, Fighter." Creek said when our blades locked.

"Either I got better," I said. "Our you got slower." I push him away and slash twice, making my marks on his shoulder and his torso. His arm went limp and he grasped his middle as his sword clanged to the floor.

With Creek out of the way, I look around to see how everyone else was doing. Silver and Tails had chased off Scourge and Fiona was quickly following him. Metal had come back online and had tied Creek up. And Finally, Shadow had Fleetway down.

I smile. The sooner we got Sonic back to normal the better. Suddenly my sixth sense went off. I turn around to see Ixis is standing behind me, almost burning me with those eyes. Before I knew what was happening, Ixis grabbed my forehead and I was thrown into a dizzying vortex of some kind. My limbs went heavy and numb. I could barely hear Silver shout my name as I fell to the stone floor, not knowing that I had fallen.

* * *

**Just so everyone knows, I don't own Creek or Alexis. I borrowed them from friends. (^_^)**

**~Kayla**


	18. Fleetway Faceoff

Chapter 19: Fleetway Faceoff

"EM!" Silver cried as my legs failed me and I fell.

Shadow growled and attacked Ixis with Metal beside him. Shadow grabbed Ixis and vanished. Silver didn't want to know what Shadow was doing with him. He knelt beside Em. Her eyes were closed but her eyelids quivered as if dreaming.

Silver took her hand and squeezed it. It was cold to the touch. "Em," Silver said, brushing her hair back. "Em, wake up. Alexis?"

Alexis came over and placed a hand on Emily's forehead and closed her eyes. "She's alive." Alexis reported. "But she's not in here."

Tails looked at her like she was crazy. "What do you mean?"

Alexis looked at the golden and unconscious Sonic and placed a hand on his forehead. His eyes were also closed and quivered at Alexis' touch. Tails had already removed the power gem that was feeding Fleetway, "She's in here."

"Wait you're telling us that Ixis put her in Fleetway's head?" Rouge asked.

Alexis looked at the bat and nodded. "I don't know how though."

"Is there a way to get her out?" Chris asked.

Alexis shook her head. "I wish I knew."

Tails came over and gripped her shoulder. "We'll figure something out. Perhaps all we have to do is wait."

Alexis blushed at Tails' touch, but kept her composure. "I hope you're right Tails."

* * *

_When the dizzying sensation stopped, I found that I was lying down in what felt like grass. I didn't open my eyes just yet; I started inspecting my body by moving each limb. First my toes, then worked my way up. My limbs were numb and light, but otherwise fine. I finally open my eyes and look around._

_I was back in the Great Forest._

_I sit up and look around. It was either summer or late spring, and the sun was shining in the leaves with the heavy smell of fresh rain hanging in the air._

_At first I thought I had dreamed the whole venture into space and thought I had fallen asleep in the warm sunlight. Then I notice my hair was still pulled back into a braid and my sword was still at my side._

_"So, if I'm not on Mobius, and I'm not in the Blue Typhoon…" I said, talking to myself. "WHERE IN THE NAME OF ALL THINGS HOLY AM I?"_

_I listen to my voice echo off the trees as I stood there for a moment later. Then I got an odd feeling, causing me to look behind me. I was standing in front of a cave. It was a large cave that went steadily downward. I walked up to the mouth and peered inside. "Heeelloooo? Anyone home?" I called._

_There was no answer other than my voice echoing back to me._

_Curiosity and the love of exploring caves overcame me and I walk inside, keeping tabs on my sixth sense. It was almost completely dark down there, but it soon opened out into a very large, well-lit chamber with several shelves of books. I walk up to one shelf and pull out a book, opening it and flipping through the pages. A picture catches my eye and I stop. It was a picture of Sonic praying with Sally in the Great Forest. They were both kneeling and Sally was hiding her face as tears streamed down her face._

_"Sonic's memories." I said, closing the book and puts it back on the shelf. "And if these are Sonic's memories… then I'm in Sonic's head… and Fleetway's… That means… Sonic! Sonic are you in here?" I immediately start searching the Memory chamber for Sonic. Finally I found him, chained to a stalagmite so tight that his skin was raw where the chains were rubbing. His head was hanging forward and his eyes were closed and the fur under his eyes was stiff from dried tears._

_I rush over and lift the hedgehog's face. "Oh Sonic." I said sadly. "Sonic, wake up. It's me, Em."_

_Sonic's eye fluttered open at stared blindly at me for a moment before shooting open. "Em? Em! What are you doing here? How did you get here?"_

_"I'm here to rescue you," I replied, trying my hand at the chains. "As for how I got here, the last thing I remember is Ixis grabbing my head and I got very dizzy. Now lets get you out of here."_

_"Em you're nuts for being in the same room with Fleetway!" Sonic said. "He wants you dead more than before! What did you do to him to make him so mad last night?"_

_"He attacked me and I punched him in the nose for it." I replied._

_"You what?" I heard Sonic ask, but I heard a hint of laughter in his voice._

_"I punched him in the nose." I repeated._

_"You are a crazy human," Sonic said with his famous smile. "You do know that right?"_

_I smile at him. "I'm friends with a talking blue hedgehog that can run faster than the speed of sound. I think that qualifies me as crazy."_

_Sonic had to laugh at the statement. I had to admit, it was good to hear him laugh again. I pull on the chains harder, but find that they were too tight._

_"Dang it!" I said, letting go of the chains. "Maybe my sword can cut through them…"_

_"I wouldn't try that, Sweets."_

_I draw my sword and face Fleetway. He was leaning against a shelf and admiring his claws. "I worked hard to get Sonic in those chains. I'm not going to simply let you release him again."_

_"You will release him." I answer sternly. "And you will no longer torment him."_

_Fleetway laughed. "If you haven't noticed kid, I call the shots when it comes to Sonic. He's mine."_

_"He's not yours!" I said, almost screaming. "He belongs to none but the Lord Almighty!"_

_"Amen." Sonic said._

_Fleetway snarled. "Speak that name again and Sonic will have nightmares of what is going to happen to you next."_

_I smile, knowing I stuck a nerve and that this monster feared the Lord. "What name?" I asked, mimicking his innocent act. "The Lord God Almighty, Creator of the Heavens and the-"_

_That was all I was able to get out at Fleetway attacked with an animal like screech. I barely had time to block his attack with my sword to keep his claws away from me._

_"EM!" Sonic cried, straining against his chains._

_I blocked again and used my blade to move Fleetway away, nearly throwing him into a wall with a loud rumbling crash._

* * *

"She threw him into a wall." Alexis reported, her eyes closed and her hand still on Sonic, whose fur had returned to it's cobalt color.

Shadow had returned in this time and was trying to figure out how to get Emily back to herself.

Silver was listening intently as he held Emily's hand. He looked down at her unconscious form. 'I wish I could help you.' Silver thought. He thought about the time when Mephilis made him sick. He wondered if he looked as helpless as Emily did now. He wondered if she felt as helpless as he is when she used the emerald too heal him.

His eyes brightened. He had felt the emerald even when he was unconscious. He then remembered his Chaos emerald. Knuckles had him always carry one for just in case.

He pulled it out and placed it in Emily's hand and pressed it into her palm.

Shadow looked at Silver and tilted his head. "What are you doing?"

Silver looked at him. "I'm trying something. Alexis, you think she could hear me?"

"Maybe," Alexis said. "But I'm not sure."

Shadow took off his inhibitor rings and took Emily's hand, covering both the power ring and the emerald. He looked up at Silver and smiled. "She needs more than just an emerald. I can replace the others."

Silver smiled back at Shadow and looked back at Emily, pressing the emerald into her hand firmer. "Em. If you can hear me, use this. Remember when I said that you would beat Fleetway by going super? And remember that fight in the desert when you went to visit Eli? You almost went super. Time to see if a human really can go super."

* * *

_Fleetway groaned as the dust settled around him, lifting his head and looking at me with those horrible eyes._

_I lift my sword to be ready for the next attack, but I hear a very distant whisper. It was Silver's voice._

_'Use this…' He whispered. "Remember when… beat Fleetway…super.'_

_I then felt a pressure in my hand. By the smooth surface and the tingling in my fingers, I knew I was holding a chaos emerald. Without turning away from Fleetway, who was getting back to his feet, I squeeze the emerald._

_"Sonic, I need to know how you go super and fast." I said._

_Sonic looked up at me with a very confused look on his face. "What?"_

_Fleetway was now working at getting up, growling as he went._

_"Silver just gave me a chaos emerald and I need to know how you go super so I can beat this guy!" I said, backing a few steps._

_Fleetway stalked forward, a hissing snarl escaping his lips._

_Sonic thought quickly, trying to remember. A book flew from it's place and landed in front of Sonic, opened and began flipping to the page where he first became super to save Chris from Eggman. "Draw the energy to you, and think of nothing but of why you need the energy."_

_Fleetway attacks madly, starting to froth at the mouth. I again block the attack and send him flying. But this time he skids to a stop and hisses. By this time, I was squeezing the emerald as tightly as I could and feeling the energy flow up my arm and into my chest, surrounding my heart with a fiery warmth. I closed my eyes as pain washed over my back, but memories of my friends kept me upright. Playing with Cream and Tails in Knothole, going on missions with Sonic, training with Silver, even dressing up as a dancing girl to save my friends from Cobras. All these memories reminded me that I needed to defeat Fleetway and washed the pain away, so they could be safe. Three memories strengthened this; The memory of Sonic coming to church, of Silver coming to Christ, and of Silver telling me that Jesus had told him to tell me not to worry, that everything was in His hands, and that I just needed to trust him._

_I open my eyes, which were now a light blue and the color seemed to melt into the white in my eyes, like the Green Lantern's in the movie. It made me look fierce. A light radiance was coming off my skin and my auburn hair was bright like it was ablaze with fire. The chaos energy had burned through the hair-tie and now my hair was dancing like it was in a moderately strong wind._

_I draw my sword, the blade blazing brightly. "Well Fleetway," I said, surprised at how strong my voice sounded. "It looks like the tables have turned in my favor."_

_Fleetway had put an arm up to protect his eyes, but he hissed and charged. I Also charge and grab him by the shoulders and push him up the tunnel I cam down in and into the open, so none of Sonic's memories are damaged._

_I was able to meet every one of Fleetway's blows and return them. I fought harder than before, knowing this was the monster himself and not Sonic._

_Deep in the Memory chamber, Sonic could feel the chains loosening. He strained against them, but he couldn't get free. He pulled and strained, praying for a miracle._

_Outside, Fleetway and I had locked fists and we glared at each other._

_"Your God had forsaken you!" Fleetway said. "Why else would He permit you to fall into such a battle? Why else would Sonic be my hostage?"_

_"He permitted this," I answer. "So his glory would be seen, and people would know he is God!"_

_Fleetway slashed at me with his claws. I dodge them and slash forward with my sword, cutting Fleetway across the chest. He shouted in agony. In the distraction, I twist and kick Fleetway down, smashing him to the hard ground below._

_I land in front of the crater he had made and stand there. "In the name of the Father, and by the blood of the Lamb, I send you to the Feet of the Lord, so he may have judgment on you."_

_Fleetway crawled out of the crater and growled at me. "And what makes you believe that you have authority over me?"_

_"Because I was bought and paid for by the Lord God." I reply._

_"That may be so," Fleetway said, whipping the corner of his mouth of foam. "But why are you fighting me alone then? Doesn't it say in your Bible that he will never leave you nor forsake you? Looks to me you're a bit forsaken kiddo."_

_"My God keeps his promises." I reply confidently. "When he says He will never forsake me, he will never forsake me."_

_Fleetway attacked again, lashing out with his claws and sank them deeply into my shoulders._

* * *

Alexis gasped and drew her hand away for a moment.

"What?" Silver asked.

"Fleetway pinned her down." Alexis replied, putting her hand back on Sonic. "He sank his claws in her shoulders and has her against a tree."

Rouge shivered and stepped back. Shadow looked up at her and cocked his head. She looked away from him as tears formed. Shadow stood and hugged her shoulders. Rouge almost melted in his arms and went to her knees.

"The Lord's listening Rouge." Shadow whispered, almost without thinking first. "He's here when you need him."

Rouge hid her face in Shadow's chest, making it hard to hear her, but Shadow was able to hear what was needed. "I need Him… I need Him…"

Shadow held her closer and bowed his head. "Father, give Rouge courage and strength. She needs you now Father, and you know what her heart truly needs."

"I'm tired of this…" Rouge sobbed. "I want something more."

"He's ready when you are Rouge," Shadow said. "You just have to ask."

Rouge took a moment before speaking again. "Lord… Please… Save me from this life… Please…"

"She's crying for you Father." Shadow continued. "I know you love her just as much you love me, give her peace."

Soon Rouge's sobs quieted and she looked at Shadow. Shadow looked back at her and smiled. There was a new spark in her eyes, one he knew he had when he first came to Jesus.

"Feel better?" Shadow asked.

Rouge nodded. "I was afraid to come before. Now I don't know why in the world I was afraid in the first place."

"Welcome to the family Rouge." Shadow said.

* * *

_"Fleetway! In the name of the Father, release her!"_

_Fleetway turned and hissed before releasing me and backing away._

_Standing up, I turn to see Sonic stepping out of the cave. The raw wounds on his wrists on arms were gone and the fur had come back in those worn spots. He came and stood beside me. "You no longer have power over me. In the name of the Lord and by the Blood of the Lamb, be gone!"_

_Fleetway hissed and attacked, but I step aside with incredible speed and hit him with the hilt of my sword right between the shoulder blades. He looked up at us from his lying position and lifted a hand._

_"Mercy," He begged. "Do not send me to Them."_

_"We hold no Mercy for your kind." I reply. "In the name of God and by the Blood of the Lamb, we send you to the Lords Feet, where he will have judgment for you."_

_No sooner as I had spoken the words, a bright light illuminated above us, landing solidly on Fleetway. He cowered before that light and shrieked as he vanished from sight._

_Sonic and I stood there for a moment, at least until I lost my charge. My eyes returned to dark drown and my hair dulled back to auburn. I sigh weakly and crumble to the floor._

_"EM!" Sonic shouted._

_"I-I'm okay." I said. "Man, does this always happen after Super Form?"_

_"Yeah." Sonic said, his eyes still wide with amazement. "That was – That was amazing! I've never seen a human go Super before!"_

_I smile at him. "Too bad I don't plan on doing it again any time soon. It hurts too much at first."_

_Sonic then looked worried. "I forgot that chaos energy hurts you. You okay?"_

_"I will be." I answer, Slowly getting up. "How do we get out of here?"_

_Sonic smiled and took my hand. "Just follow me."_

_Without waiting for an answer, Sonic took off toward the forest. I hold onto Sonic's hand as he raced forward, the landscapes becoming nothing more but blurs. But one thing was on my mind._

_"Sonic," I said. "How did you get out of those chains?"_

_"I'll tell you when we wake up." Sonic replied._

_Sonic lead me deeper into the forest, where everything got dizzy again._

_"Sonic?" I asked, my voice sounding distant._

_"Almost there…" Sonic said, running toward a light ahead._

_Sonic…" I said, still not sure, but the dizziness overcame me and I blacked out._


	19. Awakening and Contact

Chapter 19: Awakening and Contact

"She still hasn't woken up…" Someone was saying, I couldn't recognize the voice at the time. "Alexis, how is she?"

"She should be waking up any minute." Came the winged wolf's voice. "You just need patience."

The first one who spoke seemed to be annoyed. "It's been three hours since Sonic woke up! Why isn't she?"

"If you remember," Alexis said. "She fought off Fleetway and he wounded her during that fight. Perhaps she's recovering."

"You're a telepath aren't you?" The first one said, his voice sounding more familiar.

"Says the guy who can move things with his mind." Alexis snapped. "Now be quiet why don't ya?"

I now knew who the other person was, who else has telekinesis? Now I start forcing myself to wake up, just so Silver knew I was okay.

"Wait, her eyes are moving. I think she's waking up." I heard Silver say.

I open my eyes and look around at the blurry forms of Silver and Alexis. As far as I knew, they were the only ones there. I smile at them and sigh. "Hey guys."

Silver smiled broadly and sighed with relief. "Thank God. How do you feel?"

"Like I've been stuffed in a blender." I answer as I slowly sit up again. "Where am I? Where's Sonic?"

"Sonic's fine." Alexis said. "Turned out that Fleetway never let Sonic eat, so he's been enjoying some of Amy's cooking. As for where you are, you're in the Blue Typhoon. She's almost fixed and Tails thinks that you can leave tomorrow."

The news caught me by surprise. I look at the two mobians and raise an eyebrow. "Leaving? Already? How long have I been out?"

"Both you and Sonic have been out for a day and a half." Alexis said. "Sonic woke up a few hours ago and we thought we'd wait for you to wake up. But then Silver here started getting impatient…"

Silver scowled at her. "If you were a protector like I am with her, then you'd understand."

I couldn't help but laugh. The two of them just looked so comical when they argued. It reminded me of Knuckles and Rouge. "Hey, how's everyone? The rest of the team that is."

"Everyone's fine." Silver said. Then his eyes lit up as he remembered something. "Oh! Before I forget. Rouge came to Christ!"

"What? When?" I asked excitedly. We all knew Shadow had been praying for her and bringing up the conversation when the timing was right. But Rouge always dodged them.

"While you were fighting Fleetway." Silver replied. "Can you believe it? I've never seen Shadow look so happy."

"I can imagine." I said. "He's been praying for Rouge for… Sheesh almost as long as he's been a Christian."

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Metal. I was surprised to see he wasn't there when I woke up, but I'm glad he was here now. His eyes brightened a bit when he saw I was awake. He stepped forward and took a scan of me.

"Metal." I said. "I could just tell you that I'm fine."

"That is in my knowledge." Metal replied. "But I want to see for myself. You are now operating at 75% and climbing."

"Thanks for the report." I said. "But where were you?"

"I was recharging." Metal answered. "My battery life had drained after the battle and had to recharge. I disconnected myself twenty-three times to come and check on you and the hedgehog."

"Metal…" I warned. I hated it when he called Sonic 'The Hedgehog'.

"Excuse me," Metal said, correcting himself. "Sonic."

"Thank you." I said.

"Did someone say my name?" Said a voice I was overjoyed to hear again.

We all look up to see Sonic and the rest of the team standing in the doorway. Sonic still had that tired look on his face from lack of sleep and food, but otherwise he was smiling that smile I had come to know so well.

Cream came forward and embraced me. "I was so worried when they brought you back and you were hurt. How are you feeling Miss Emily?"

"Much better." I answer. "Boy, Sonic has a wild mind."

Sonic winked. "I try to keep it interesting. And what could be more interesting than the Great Forest?"

"Amen." I said laughing lightly.

"And now that you're awake." Knuckles said. "Sonic can finally tell us what happened."

"That's right!" Alexis said. "You said you'd tell us what had happened when Em woke up. So out with it!"

"Alright, alright!" Sonic said, holding up his hands in mock surrender. "Well, It was after Em and Fleetway went out of the cave to fight. I was still tied up but I could feel the chains loosening. I struggled for a long while against the chains to try and help Em. Suddenly, right where I keep the Word, a light ignited. You know where it was Em, by that pedestal where I keep the Word. Next thing I knew a really tall guy came up and literally ripped the chains off. I looked up at him and realized he was wearing armor and was carrying a flaming sword.

"He looked at me, with the most piercing blue eyes I had ever seen, and said 'You have been bought and paid for by One True Lord, Sonic the Hedgehog. No one can take you from His Hand. Be strong, Servant of the Most High, for trials yet to come for you and your companions.'"

Sonic paused there and looked at us. I for one was hanging on every word he said. It sounded like an angel saved him. Shadow was also listening closely, remembering when The Lord came and saved him from his guilt's. Sonic smiled at our faces and continued. "He told me to go and face Fleetway, and help you stop him. So I'd say it was purely the Lords work that helped us against Fleetway."

"I agree." I said, leaning forward and hugging my pillow. "How else could we have gotten out of there?"

"Amen to that." Sonic replied. "But one thing keeps bothering me. And it's what the angel said. 'Be strong for trials ahead for me and my companions.' I'm glad for the warning, but what did he mean?"

I look at Silver. He looked back at me and smiled. He was thinking the same thing I was thinking. I look back at Sonic. "Maybe it means our adventures haven't come to an end yet."

"That would be nice." Sonic said. "I like having you as my partner in crime."

* * *

For the next couple of days, Shadow and Knuckles had me rest until they were sure I was strong enough to walk again. In that time, the repairs were finished and Chris and Sonic finished gathering the needed supplies. The day I was allowed out of bed was the day we were ready for take off.

"Can't you stay a little longer?" Alexis asked.

"I'm afraid not," Tails replied. "We have to get Em back home to her folks. She hasn't seen them in over two years now. Can't you come?"

Alexis looked at the Blue Typhoon then at the forest around them. She had learned how to use her wings in this forest and those who needed her knew her as a hero. "I need to stay here." She said. "I made it my job to keep crime levels down around here."

Tails smiled at her with crooked smile. "In that case, we'll be sure to stop by for a visit on the journey home."

He held out a hand to shake, but was surprised when Alexis embraced him. A moment later, Tails hugged her back. "We'll see you soon. Just stay out of trouble till then?"

"Now where's the fun in that?" Alexis asked, pulling away with her eyes shinning and her necklace turning a light purple. "But I'll watch the skies for ya until you come back."

I step out of the Blue Typhoon, taking another breath of the fresh air. "Tails, we're ready for take off when you when you are."

"Coming!" Tails called. "See you soon Alexis."

"You to Tails!" Alexis called, stepping back to make room for the Blue Typhoon and watching Tails enter the Blue Typhoon.

Moments after he entered, the engines started and the ship took off. Alexis flew up to the top of a tree and waved. Tails was seated in his captains chair when he caught sight of her. He smiled and waved, making Alexis wave back with both hands.

"Be back soon!" Alexis called, knowing Tails couldn't hear her over the engines, but she hoped he caught the thought she sent.

She stayed on the tree and watched the Blue Typhoon leave the planet behind and escape to the stars above.

* * *

"Man it sure feels good to be back on the Blue Typhoon." Sonic said as he sat by his control panel with his feet up and hands behind his head. "It's nice to have my own mind back to the way it was."

"It's good to have you back Sonic." Chris said, leaning over Sonic's seat and looking down at the hedgehog. "I haven't seen you for nearly this whole trip."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Sonic said, looking up at Chris from his comfy position. "I just didn't want Fleetway hurting you guys."

I smile at Sonic. "We understand. I would have done the same thing if I was in your position."

"We're on the right course right?" Amy asked, not really wanting to dwell on the subject.

"We should be." Tails replied. "Look, there's Orion, dead ahead."

"So we should be getting close." I said, stretching in my seat. It had been a long day and I was still recovering.

Espio looked over at me, noticing how tired I looked. "How about you go get some rest. We can handle things here."

"I'm fine." I insisted, but Metal was already scanning me.

"Your energy levels are dropping slowly but steadily." He commented.

I scowl at him. Sometimes it wasn't so fun having a robot that knew how you were feeling. "Oh alright." I said, standing. "I'll go rest for a while. Silver, could you take my seat?"

"Sure," Silver said taking my seat. "Sleep well."

I ruffle Silver's hair, making him laugh as I head off to my quarters with Metal walking beside me. I open my door and flop on my bed. Metal settled on his cot and looked at me. "I am grateful that you are recovering as quickly as you are."

"Me too Metal." I replied. I pull out my laptop and start typing. Writing always helped me sleep. And what I was writing was my memoires of this crazy adventure that no human on earth would believe. It was called Sonic X Returning.

I must have fallen asleep by the time I finished the second chapter, because I woke up to see my laptop was binging at me, saying I had a WiFi connection. I rub my eyes and look at the message. It was no dream; I had WiFi.

I quickly turn on my Skype and laugh to see my family was online. I quickly call them, just to give them a heads up I was okay.

The Skype rang for a few moments. Finally my dad picked up. I could not describe how good it felt to see his face again. He looked at me through the computer, amazement shinning in his eyes. "Emily?"

"Hey dad." I said, a smile growing on my face.

"Emily Bridgestone!" He said. "Where in world have you been for the past week?"

"It's only been a week?" I asked in shock. "Dad, this is the first time in almost two years that I've seen your face!"

"What?" My dad asked. "Were on earth have you been?"

"That just it, I wasn't on earth." I said.

The look on my dads face was almost priceless. I just had to tell him. "Dad, I am coming to you live from a space fortress built by Tails called the Blue Typhoon."

"Todd?"

I knew that voice from anywhere. I smile again and almost cry as my own mother came into view. "Hey mom."

My mom's eye widened and she leaned closer to the computer. "Emily? Is that really you?"

I nodded, tears forming in my eyes. "Its me. It's so good to see you two again."

"Where have you been?" My mom asked. "It's been a week. And Beth called, Izzy's gone too."

"She's with me." I answered, whipping away a tear. "You guys would not believe the adventure I've been on."

"Is that Em?" Came Sarah's voice.

"Hey Sara, it's me alright." I said.

My youngest sister came into view. Her blonde hair and blue eyes haven't changed a bit. The joy on her face unmistakable. "EM!" She shouted. "ALICE! STEVEN! GET IN HERE! EM'S ON SKYPE!"

"What?!" I heard as the rest of my family came into view.

"Em, where were you?" Alice asked.

I smile. "Well since you guys won't believe me if I tell you, I'll show you."

I lifted my laptop to my window, where Planet Earth was coming into view. It was the size of a tennis ball now, but it was still a beautiful sight. I bring the Laptop down again to see five shocked faces. I laugh, knowing what they were thinking.

"That's not all," I said. I Pick up my iTouch and call Sonic. "Hey Sonic, can I see you and the rest of the team in room 12 please?"

"Sure, what's up?" Came the reply.

"I just reached my family on Skype."

"No way!" Sonic said. "We'll be down in a Sonic Second."

I pick up my Laptop and head for Room 12. Metal had woken up and watched me leave before unplugging himself and following. "Where are you going?"

I look at Metal and smile. "Metal, allow me to introduce you to my family." I turn the laptop so my family could see him. "Guys, this is Metal Sonic. I found him while scouting with Shadow and Rouge. Think I could keep him?"

"What?" I heard my dad say.

"I guess we can talk about it when I get home." I said as I enter Room 12 and set the computer down. Sonic and the others were already there. "Right now, kids, meet the gang." I turn the computer the team smiled and waved.

I walk over to the group of Mobians and take a seat in front of them. "So this is where I've been for a while. Mobius, Sonic's home-world. You guys wouldn't believe the adventure I've been on. It would take a while to fill you in so I'll wait until I get home."

"Sorry we made you guys worry," Sonic said. "But believe us, we were surprised when she appeared in Eggman's ship."

"Eggman's ship!" My family asked, almost in unison.

"Not as surprised as I was when I found her in GUN's infirmary." Shadow added.

"WHAT?" My parents asked.

"Like I said, I'll explain when I get home. It may not be until tonight though. And we'll land in Black forest then Shadow and Silver could Chaos Control us home."

My dad smiled. I knew he was glad I was okay. "We'll keep a light on for you then."

"Okay." I replied. "We shouldn't be too long now."

"Alright," My mom said. "See you soon."

"You too mom." I replied. "Later guys."

I close my laptop feeling good to know my folks were alright, and I wasn't gone for too long. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I look up to see Knuckles grinning at me. "Ready to see your folks?"

I smile back. "You know it."

* * *

Metal watched as I nervously start looking at different cloths Sally and Bunny had given me.

"Query; Why are you nervously fussing about meeting people who you have known for all your days of operation?" Metal finally asked.

I pick up a green shirt and my favorite western blouse. "I haven't seen them in two years Mobian Time. I know I changed a lot in that time, and it's almost like making a new first impression."

"I see," Metal said.

I quickly dress into the shirt and blouse and put on my favorite pair of jeans. I slip my iTouch into my pocket and grab my blue backpack with my laptop, herbal and healing book, and my lock-picking kit. My hair was still pulled back into a braid that went down to the middle of my back and a blue ribbon kept it tied.

I turn and look at Metal. "Well, here we go. Ready to meet my family?"

"I am." Metal replied.

"You do know that you might be staying with me right?" I asked as we left my room.

Metal's eyes brightened and he looked over his blue hull. I laughed and put an arm around his shoulders. "Not to worry, my folks are nice and they love new tech. So I'm sure they'll like you."

As we left the room, I just couldn't help but stop and look back at the room. Funny how I had become so at home in such places. This was my home in Space, and it will never be forgotten anytime soon. I smile at the room before walking back to the team.

We already had my suitcases ready at the cargo ship. I only had two cases that were from my new wardrobe from Mobius and whatever else I had picked up from other planets.

Silver looked up at me and offered a smile. "Ready?"

I took a breath, mainly to calm my nerves, and nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready. Getting used to Earth life will be difficult."

"I think you'll manage." Sonic said. "You did when you first came to Mobius."

"True." I said, picking up one of my suitcases. "I'll miss all the fun though."

"Nah," Sonic said. "Just beating Eggman's robots and ruining his plans for world domination."

"That's what I mean," I replied. "What could be more fun than that?"

We all climb into the smaller ship and Tails takes the helm. He left the Blue Typhoon in Auto Pilot, so she would be fine for now.

"Everyone buckle up." Tails said. "Going through the hemisphere will be a bumpy ride."

* * *

The night air was cool and refreshing on Sara's face as she waited for her oldest sister to come home. It had been a long week without her to play with or to simply have fun with. The young blonde stood on the front porch as the cool breeze gently tugged at her hair.

She sighed and leaned against the railing, resting her chin on her folded arms. She missed her Emily a lot since she disappeared, so she was just as surprised to see her on Skype with Sonic and the crew. THE Sonic the Hedgehog! She had told them last month that she had been to Angel Island to hide from Eggman while they spent the summer at a relatives. But they didn't believe her until she showed them her gifts and the pictures.

Suddenly, a flash of gold appeared a few yards away from the house, revealing several smaller figures and two rather tall figures. As they came into the light of the porch, Sara smiled to see it was Sonic and the gang and me. I still had my two suitcases of cloths in my hands and my backpack tight to my back.

"Hey hon!" I said walking up the front steps.

"EM!" Sara shouted as she came up and embraced me. "It's so good to see you again! Mom! Dad! Em's home!"

Within a second, my whole family was out on the porch and I was smothered in a group hug. But I didn't mind, I haven't seen them in two years Mobius time, so I savored every minute.

Soon I broke away and introduced everyone to the team.

"Guys," I said. "I'd like you to meet Tails, Amy, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Rouge, Espio, Vector, Charmy, Cream, Cheese, and Metal. You already know Sonic and the others, but Metal is new to the team. And I was hoping that he could stay."

I had to admit. The look on my dad's face when I asked him that question was priceless. His eyes widened and they shifted from me to Metal. "Um… Why do you want him?"

"He sort of put himself under my authority." I answered rubbing the back of my neck. "After I rescued him with Rouge and Shadow from space, he said he owed me."

"It is by my programming that I repay my debts." Metal said, making everyone jump. I held back my laughter; I had the same reaction when Metal first spoke to me.

My mom looked at Metal for a long moment. I was watching Metal from the corner of my eye. His eyes had dulled slightly with nervousness, I'm sure he was wondering what his fate was going to be.

Finally, my mom smiled. "Well Em, seeing that he's under your authority, the choice to having him here is yours."

Metal looked at me and I smile. "In that case, welcome to the Bridgestone family, Metal."

Metal's eye immediately lit up; I usually took that as him smiling.

"Now everyone come inside." My mom said. "We have a story to hear."


End file.
